Naruto The New Mandarin
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: The story of the one who has taken on the name Mandarin and now searches for the rings of power even if he must have to face the ones he calls friend but what will his choice be once he finds the Makulan Rings. Naruto X Ava X Death
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic, sorry if the first chapter wasn't good.

Chapter 1

YEARS AGO

A 10 year old Naruto opens his eyes slowly finding himself in the hospital wrapped in bandages while he looks around slowly seeing that he's attached to a life support. Naruto turns to see a bed with someone in it while are blankets over the person. Naruto looks at his hand finding a ring on his right hands middle finger, its a yellow band fire-shaped "gem". The gem is purple with a Chinese symbol on it causing Naruto's eyes to widen in complete and utter shock as well as fear and soon he hears the doors handle move causing Naruto to close his eyes while he grips the ring. A doctor and a nurse enter not knowing Naruto's awake.

"So what about the boy?", the nurse asked which the doctor sighs turning to Naruto.

"He will have to be told when he wakes up, he's now an orphan...", the man said which inside Naruto is completely frozen...

"I'm... Completely alone now...", Naruto thought to himself as he grips his fingers ring.

PRESENT DURING SEASON 2 EPISODE 8

MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL

"Class we have a new student today", the teacher said as they all turn to the door which from it a teenager about in his 16s with red spikes hair peaks from the doorway.

"Uh... Hello...", Naruto said shyly to the class surprising them at that.

"I'm... Naruto Uzumaki...", Naruto said nervously as he walks fully. Naruto stands in front of the teachers desk and gets more nervous from everyone staring at him causing Naruto to look at everyone not.

"Awwwww, is someone scared?", Sam said with a laugh causing Naruto to start shaking in fear but then Ava punches Sam's arm causing him to say "hey!".

"Naruto... Is that you?", Ava asked as Naruto blinks in surprise seeing Ava and looks away.

"Hey... Ava...", Naruto said to her which she blinks in surprise.

"How's your mother- she's dead", Naruto said cutting her off as there's a dark look in his eyes while Danny swallows at this very dark aura. Naruto then sits in the back corner of the class as he just touches the ring which is attached to a chain around his neck as he touches the neck under his behind shirt ignoring everything else. While that's happening, Ava is giving Naruto a worried look.

"You know him?", Danny asked her which she nods.

"He's an old friend but... If his mom is dead...", Ava said which Danny looks at Naruto ignoring everything.

LUNCH

Naruto enters the cafeteria as some students look at Naruto who starts getting nervous but soon he sees Ava showing him a seat at her table with the others which Naruto sits down nervously while everyone stares at him.

"Hi I'm Peter Parker", Peter said to Naruto who looks at him then back at the table sweating.

"Sorry for what Sam said, he's not very bright", Luke said which gains a "hey!" from Sam.

"You ok?", Harry asked which Naruto gives him a nervous smile.

"Yeah... Just very shy...", Naruto said to him while the others understand why he was acting like that.

"So because your mom died your shy now?", Sam asked Naruto who freezes...

"Sam, not cool!", Luke said to him.

"What? How does someone dying make you shy?", Sam asked which Naruto stands up with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I'm... Going to the bathroom...", Naruto said as he leaves by walking fast.

"Half of seeming clever is keeling your mouth shut at the right times but for you, you must keep it shut all the time", Danny said to Sam with a glare.

"You don't understand, he didn't think of his mom as just any mom. He thought everything if her, friend, family, someone to tell things too... Loosing that Naruto isn't like he used to be...", Ava said with some worry remembering a smiling carefree Naruto.

BATHROOM

Naruto is currently in the bathroom crying as he's kidding his face but at the same he grits his teeth in anger.

"He has no right in saying that...", Naruto said with anger but he hears the stall open to find Flash Thompson smiling at Naruto.

"Ahhhh, look it here the new kid crying. How about I show you newbie a lesson in-", Flash was cut off as Naruto stood up and delivers a punch to his stomach which he proceeds to slam his face into the stall door causing him to hit the ground in pain as he's holding his face and when he looks up he finds that Naruto is glaring at Flash with anger and hatred like he's going to kill Flash causing him to start sweating in fear which Naruto walks over him.

"Say anything about me crying or try to pick on me again. I'll throw you threw a window", Naruto said darkly as he looks at Flash with his blue piercing eyes.

"Do I make myself clear?", Naruto asked which all he could do was nod at his words which Naruto leaves the bathroom which his attitude instantly changing back to his shy self.

AFTER SCHOOL AT HARRY'S HOME

"Don't worry shield will take care of everything", Furry said to Harry who notices something behind him.

"What is-What is that?", Harry said walking past Furry who turns to Harry who's now closer to the window.

"That's not Spider-Man...", Harry said seeing something swinging towards them.

"Who rose travels by web? Uh oh, the symbiote", Power man asked him as Harry takes a few steps back.

"Venom?", Harry said as Carnage crashes through the window which everyone gets back while Carnage is causing a screech doing and a dust cloud from knocking down a small pillar causing a dust cloud to form while Carnage takes out all the guards which the others get back seeing Carnage holding Furry by its tendrils which he shoots at Carnage who throes furry way back in the room hitting the door which cracks.

Ava pushes Harry back as they get ready to fight.

"That is not Venom!", Powerman said to them as he gets ready to fight.

"It is a symbiote but no! Pete!", Harry yelled as Carnage was about to attack when everyone saw a bright light appear in the room blinding them while Carnage was sent flying back into the wall from that white sphere. As the sphere disappears, a man wearing an odd armor appears in the room.

"Uh guys, who invited that guy?", Nova asked confused by the man who simply walks past them as he walks towards the shelf which has a case with a green ring in it. He simply breaks the case while he tales the green ring.

"Hey, that's not yours!", Harry yelled running at the armored man who simply without looking generated a shield sending him back through the table which the man simply puts the second ring in his right hand which it then glows.

"RAWWWWWRRRRRR!", Carnage screeched as it sends tendrils at the man which attaches to him but all all he does was grab the tendril and pulls it straight at him which he simply slams his arm into Carnage's chest sending him crashing into the ground. As that is happening Powerman charges at the man who simply generated a shield but he was sent skidding back from it.

"Ok, not friendly!", Nova said which the man turns to Nova and points his fist straight at Nova and the ring unleashes a orange beam sending him crashing through the ceiling. Before Ava and Iron Fist could attack the man looks at his two glowing rings and sticks his right hand in the air and roars which a swirling orange energy appears and begins sucking everything in until it creates an orange sphere which gets bigger creating a wave sending everyone back while all the windows shatter. At that time Carnage begins waking up.

"Ahahahahah", He looks at director Furry who gets up.

"Tell Iron Man the Mandarin is back", Mandarin said as a white sphere appears which he's inside it and disappears while carnage roars.

APARTMENT

The Mandarin reappears within the room as he then takes off his green ring then purple as the armor disappears showing Naruto who puts the two rings on his chain necklace and puts the rings behind his black shirt which has the swirl symbol on it.

"Eheheheheh, eight rings to go", Naruto said with a dark smile.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS, I NEED TO READ YOUR REVIEWS TO SEE IF YOUR STILL READING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AS WELL AS NO GUEST REVIEW OR SAYING T WAS A GOOD OR COOL CHAPTER, NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

EPISODE 9 AT PETER'S HOUSE

"So you guys were living together since your apartment is being renovated?", Naruto said with surprise as Ava nods.

"So why didn't you guys open up the door when you sent a party invite for us?", Naruto asked which they begin trying to change the subject.

"Oh I get it now, you tried to give Peter a party as a thank you", Naruto said with a smile at hearing this.

"Naruto I uh...", Sam said which Naruto's eyes widen knowing what he's about to say and hides behind Luke.

"I wanted to say uh", Sam says which Peter elbows him to say it already.

"I'm sorry... For what I said to you a few days ago", Sam said which causes Naruto to blink in surprise and smiles happily.

"Really, thanks", Naruto said as he goes for his bag which they could see some movement in it.

"Here, I brought you a gift", Naruto said as what he takes out a bunny causing Sam's eyes to widen all the way.

"Here he's yours-AHHHHHHH!", Sam screams as he runs out of the room which everyone laughs at this and Naruto who only blinks as he puts the bunny on his head which the bunny begins nibbling on Naruto's red spikes hair.

"Did I do something wrong?", Naruto asked as tilting his head.

"Oh, it's just Sam's fear of Bunny's", Peter said between laughs as Naruto only looks up at the bunny who's looking down at Naruto.

"Is he scared of foxs like my pet Kurama?", Naruto asked them as he takes a carrot out a feeds the bunny who stops nibbling on his hair.

"I'll go talk to him and say sorry again for not knowing about his fear and I won't tell anyone either", Naruto said as he tajes the bunny off of his head and hands it to Ava who pets the bunny's head as they watch the bunny eat the carrot. Naruto walks up the steps as he then turns a left finding a door open which he enters finding Sam in the closet which he proceeds to knock on the closet door and it opens a little showing Sam with fear in his eyes.

"Is it-I mean what do you want?", Sam asked as he opens the door trying to not show the fear he had on his face which Naruto just shows a bright smile.

"I just came to say in sorry about the bunny and", Naruto said and delivers a powerful knee kick to Sam's face causing his eyes to widen in shock as he falls to blah knees holding onto his stomach. Naruto grabs Sam by his neck as he lifts Sam in the air causing his eyes to widen seeing the cold piercing eyes.

"I'll say this once, just try to pick me on again like Flash did, I'll show you what real pain is", Naruto said as he slams Sam's back into the closet causing cracks to form on the door while Sam makes the sound of pain which Naruto stops him on the ground.

"Tell anyone about this especially Ava. Ill just say this, what do you think I would do after just threatening you to not pick on me again?", Naruto asked as he turns away then hears foot steps and instantly changes his attitude.

"Everything alright?", Luke asked as they arrive which Naruto smiles hearing that.

"Yeah, I said sorry about the bunny and he forgave me. Right Sam", Naruto asked turn to him and gains a serious look on his face which Sam immediately nods and Naruto smiles again as he turns to the others.

"It's late now and I should be heading home", Naruto said as he walks past the others.

"Bye", Naruto said smiling happily as he leaves the room which Sam swallows at what Naruto said to him.

NEXT DAY AT STARK INDUSTRIES DURING EPISODE 11

Naruto has his pockets currently in his jacket as he's looking at Stark Industries which soon an angry worker walks out the door holding a box full of his creations.

"Me... HE FIRED ME!", Michael said with anger as he soon passes the sign as well as passes Naruto who smiles more.

"Ah... Just the man I was looking for", Naruto said stoping Michael who turns to Naruto in confusion.

"Who are you?", Michael said with confusion as well as anger.

"You got fired from Stark Industries, why? I heard you talking when you left", Naruto said to him which Michael turns around.

"My theory's would never work! But they did and that old fossil wasn't even impressed! My device could control any technology as tho it were an extension of my physical being", Michael said with anger.

"Fascinating, very impressive", Naruto said causing Michael to blink in surprise as he turns to Naruto.

"Really?", Michael asks which Naruto gives him a bright smile.

"You caught my eye with that device you created. I need your help", Naruto said to Michael causing him to blink in surprise.

"I am the new Mandarin", Naruto said showing him the rings causing Michaels eyes to widen remembering seeing a file about the Mandarin.

"So you know who I am, perfect. You see I need to know where your Ex-boss put the file on the Makulan rings so I'll ask you this. Want to join me, I need a distraction to keep them busy", Naruto said which Michael's eyes narrow.

"A distraction huh...", Michael said and smiles which Naruto extends his right hand as well as Michael which they shake.

"I know a way to distract them, I'll give you the signal to to come in and get the file but it won't be for a little while", Michael said as he walks past Naruto as he throws his box on the ground but not before taking out a device he as he attaches it too him and Naruto smiles at this as he then starts walking away.

LATER THAT DAY WHEN ITS DARK OUT

Naruto hears and stands up as he sees an explosion as Iron man flys out the door with spider tracers on him as he's struggling.

"Guess its time", Naruto said as he then hides in the bushes and takes off his necklace and opens the chain as he then lets the both rings fall on his right hands palm.

"Now the fun begins", Naruto says as he puts on both rings and there's a bright light.

Before Tony could continue accusing Spiderman about these spider tracers. A swarm if then form together making a monster who roars but was blasted in the face by a repulser and falls apart as it then moves around more in the ground.

"Did you see that giant spooky face thing?", Spider-Man asks Tony who's still  
>struggling with electricity coming off his armor.<p>

"Focusing! How about giving me some back story!", Tony asks him.

"I was born at the very young age of-SPIDER-MAN!", Tony yelled cutting him off.

"Ok! I upgraded my spider tracers with some tech you had lying around", Spider-Man said as he fires his web shooters.

"This is your idea of an upgrade?!", Tony asked as they turn seeing it forming back together causing Spider-Man to take a few steps back.

"An upgrade, just not a uh good upgrade", Spider-Man said as he fires again while Tony moves back.

"From what I can tell, you've turned your tracers into self replicating machines. The ones as blast just splinter off making more using my armor for material", Tony says but soon both were stopped seeing a bright light which Tony's eyes widen in complete and utter shock.

"It can't be...", Tony said as the light dyes down showing the Mandarin.

"Ah, Tony Stark or is it Iron Man?", Naruto asks in a deeper and unrecognizable voice which Tony's eyes narrow.

"Your not Gene, who are you?!", Tony said with narrowed eyes as Swarm forms next to Naruto.

"My uncle told me a lot about you, odd thing is from what I remember you a childish kid who thinks he can solve things with technology... Eheheheh, so funny about the story's he's told me of you the good and the bad but you do realize why I'm here. You have something I need", Naruto said turning around and begins walking towards the building while Tony's eyes widen knowing what he's after and flys straight for Naruto which Swarm sends its spiders at Tony who dodges but Naruto turns fast as he then has his rings aiming straight at Tony point blank range as Naruto fired sending him back.

"Michael, I'll leave these two too you", Naruto said as Swarm nods and Naruto glows brightly before he disappears. At that time Tony grits his teeth.

"He had a brother or sister?! I never found any file on his family only his mom and step father", Tony thought with narrowed eyes.

INSIDE

Naruto walks towards the computer as his left legs armor disappears as well as his left hand and goes into his pocket taking out a flash drive and puts it in the the main computer. The armor reappears on his arm and leg while a spider tracer crawls on the computer as it then hacks into the computer and begins downloading the locations of all the Makulan rings. At that time more spider tracers appear and firm swarms face.

"Bad news, Spider-Man used his main interface against me. I was able to transfer everything of me into these last spider tracers so I need a new body", Michael said which Naruto nods as the bugs separate and then causes the downloading to go faster as it then finishes which the spider tracers go on the Naruto. At that time Tony and Spider-Man arrive.

"I thank you for the locations Iron man as well as I left a little something for you curtesy of me", Naruto said as he disappears along with Michael/Swarm. At the time the computer sparks and explodes while Tonys eyes widen seeing that Jarvis showed him he's missing all the data on the rings as well as there locations.

"I haven't looked at the data in years... I...", Tony stopped as he walks to the computer and rams his fist into it causing it to explode more.

"Can't you just get to the locations first?", Spider-Man asked as Tony stops as he lifts his mask turning to Spider-Man.

"Listen kid, I've made a bow with Gene that I would never interfere with anything involving the rings again. I just kept the locations since Gene entrusted it to me... Its up too you and your team now to stop this new Mandarin from gaining all ten rings", Tony said as he closes his helmet.

"Are you sure, can't you just-", Spider-Man was cut off by Tony ramming his fist again in the computer.

"Listen... I can't do it again... I'm sorry, its not my place to be involved with the Makulan rings again... A lot of stuff happened because of those rings and I won't go collecting them again... If he does get the ten rings then is Advengers will stop him. In the mean time you and your team must locate the rings. Its up to you guys now", Tony said as his eyes narrow remembering what happened in the past involving those rings which he grips the machine more.

"... I lost good friends because of those rings... I won't do it again... Never again...", Tony says to him.

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Naruto appears in his room as the spider come off him as the spiders crawl off of him.

"What now?", Michael asks him.

"Just create a new body, I've also stolen the designs of the armor through they aren't completed but you can still create a body", Naruto said to him as he takes the rings off and takes out his chain and puts it in his chain and wraps it around his neck while putting it under his shirt as he turns off the light then lays on the bed while he closes his eyes. At that time the laptop turns on as everything on the flash drive transfers into the laptop as Michael begins examining the data on the armor within the data on the flash drive.

"This may work", Michael thought examining it as Naruto is sleeping.

NEXT DAY ON THE STREETS

"So where did you want to bring me?", Ava asked which Naruto smiles as they stop in front of a doorway which has the words "Orphanage" on it top.

"What's this place?", Ava asks which Naruto sighs sadly as he enters it which Ava follows. As they enter Naruto then said loudly, "I'm back!" from that they hear a lot if shuffling and found a bunch of kids cone running to Naruto who bends down smiling as he smiles with happiness as he pats one of the kids on the head.

"You see, I come here a lot and visit the orphanage. They consider me a big brother...", Naruto said smiling at them which they nod.

"Hey Naruto, is that the girl you all-", The kid was cut off by Naruto clamping his mouth shut.

"Yeah, isn't that the pretty girl you always talked about in the past?", another kid said causing both to blush while Naruto sighs at this.

"Naruto...", Ava said gaining his attention which he jolts.

"When your at school you nervous but here you act so carefree", Ava said which Naruto blinks in surprise and smiles as he puts a kid in his shoulders.

"Well, if its these guys there's nothing to e nervous about", Naruto said to her as the kids smile agreeing which Ava smiles at Naruto who acreages the back of his head sheepishly.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for chapter if it progressed to quickly with the challenge, it was late when I made this chapter.

Chapter 3

AT THE LIBARY

Naruto was currently looking through books about old artifacts from the Chinese age.

"Naruto?", Peter says gaining his attention and he smiles.

"Oh hey", Naruto said with a smile as he puts the book down.

"Huh?", Peter said suddenly seeing the Chinese artifact book which he blinks in surprise and Naruto then blinks in surprise at this and turns to the book then smiles as he shows it to him.

"This is a Chinese artifact book, I'm searching for any information on these rings called the Makulan Rings", Naruto said causing his eyes to completely widen.

"What?", Peter asked as he sits in the seat next to Naruto who gives him the book.

"Yeah, there were ten Makulan rings. I lost the ring my mother gave me... It was the only thing left of her", Naruto said as his eyes narrow and grits his teeth in anger which Peter looks away thinking of his uncle.

"So you need any help?", Peter asks which Naruto smiles brightly as he looks through his pocket and takes out a map?

"You see, these rings are hidden in different places. I was only able to pinpoint one thanks too a months hard work. Through I have no way of getting there since its all the way in the snowy mountains...", Naruto said with sadness as he puts both hands on his face while tears appear in his eyes as he grits his teeth more.

"Those rings are the only thing connecting me to her, just one is enough...", Naruto said which Peter pats Naruto's back.

"Maybe there is a way", Peter says which Naruto stops and has a dark smile at his easily he tricked Peter.

"Really? Then it can be only me and you then...", Naruto says to him smiling which Peter nods.

"I'll see if the others-NO!", Naruto yelled gaining an angrily look from the teacher.

"I mean... Its just... Don't you even trust me?", Naruto said with a hurt look.

"No its not that-is ok... I'm ok with people acting like that...", Naruto said cutting him off as he stands up and takes his book as e begins walking away as he leaves the class room but soon Peter comes out of the room.

"Wait! Its not that I trust you but it might be dangerous if its just us but...(starts thinking)... Ok, it's just the two of us then", Peter said causing Naruto to have a dark smile on his face then it disappears and he turns to Peter.

"Ok... But, oh wait. I know a way to get there. I have left over money from my mother in her will. I can get a means of transportation so you don't have to pay a cent", Naruto said surprising him.

"We'll go tomorrow on the weekend. Just don't tell anyone and make up a lie, I'll get ready and lets both wear something very warm cause its gonna be cold out there", Naruto said as he then starts running down the hall.

NEXT DAY IN GREENLAND

"PETER, HELP!", Naruto yelled as he's sliding dish the snowy hill along with Peter, Naruto soon falls on his back along with Peter as they head for a cliff leading to a very deep canyon. Naruto immediately rand his Toma hawk into the mountain awhile Peter continues and passes Naruto but was stopped by him grabbing Peter's arm stoping him. They start moving down which Peter spots a ledge under them and drops along with Naruto as they begin walking.

"Never... Again...", Naruto said as they walk into a cave seeing a door at the end of the tunnel but stop as Naruto notices the fallen ice and the curling behind shaking.

"MOVE!", Naruto yelled as they begin running as well as the bridge is receding which both jump then slide under the door barely making it. At that time Naruto stands up.

"Can we go again...", Peter asked him which both then laugh but Naruto gains a serious look on his face.

"Hell no", Naruto said as he stands up and soon they walk forward finding a bunch of weapons in the ground.

"Is this the temple of death from Indiana jones?", Peter asked as Naruto shrugs.

"If it was then I want a whip, eheheheh", Naruto said but stops seeing the symbol on the ground.

"The character mean courage...", Naruto said walking forward which the rings behind his cost glow through his coat and the entire room begins shaking which the symbol moves to the side and from it a statue rises?

"The test of courage is supposed to not be afraid of an unmoving statue, if it was then we get an A plus", Peter says but Naruto walks past him as he walks towards the open room seeing the run floating in midair.

"All these temples must have tests, we ere lucky", Naruto said taking the ring as he examines it and puts it on.

"Listen Naruto, maybe you should let me keep the ring to keep it sa-", Peter was cut off by an angry and serious Naruto.

"I won't let you take this ring. Its all I have left...", Naruto said as he examines the ring and walks past him.

"Lets go home", Naruto said as he passes the statue and glances at it.

HOURS LATER

"YOU DID WHAT?!", Ava yelled angrily which Naruto and Peter hide behind Luke seeing a very angry Ava.

"You left without telling us and you didn't even bother bringing me?", Ava asked which Naruto starts sweating as he looks away.

"I... Didn't want to see you guys get hurt... Your the only friends I have...", Naruto said to them causing them to blink in surprise.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys but I couldn't risk it... Peter was the one I met before deciding this so I choose him...", Naruto said and received a hug from Ava.

"Just don't do that again, I've read about these temples and you can die", Ava said which Naruto nods.

"I won't do it again, I promise", Naruto said and the while time they were being watched by a crow with blue eyes as its looking at Naruto.

"I'll have to go after school...", Naruto thought to himself while be hugs Ava.

AFTER SCHOOL AT GREENLAND

A white sphere appears showing Naruto in his mandarin armor as well as Michael who looks completely different. He looks like iron and armor except the red is black and the yellow is red while the arc reactor is red lights instead of blue as well as the eyes and mouth showing the red light.

"Iron End, be ready to attack", Naruto said which End nods as Naruto picks up a weapon.

"Now, LETS BEGIN!", Naruto said as he slams his weapon on the statue's head education the room begins shaking as the shell on the statue falls off and from it a robotic kind of statute with red eyes stands up.

"ATTACK!", Naruto ordered as he jumps back as it begins walking towards them as they fire but all it does is causes it to grow bigger as it simply whacks End into the wall which he gets back up and flys next too Naruto.

"We're leaving, I have another plan", Naruto said as they disappear.

NEW YORK NEXT DAY

"This isn't good... Not at all", Naruto says wearing his armor seeing Ultimo walking towards them as the people are panicking.

"I don't understand, its still after the ring-wait a second, my uncle said something once about this trial...(jets fire missiles at the statue causing it to grow more)... If you want to end a fight, try giving someone something that they would actually want...", Naruto said while the Ultimo is looking straight at Naruto.

"Watch...", Naruto said disappearing as he reappears in front of the Ultimo as it looks down at Naruto but at that time he was slammed into by powerman into a car which he glares at him seeing Spider-Man and his team.

"I am not in the mood with you weaklings! Or would you rather allow "him" to continue?!", Naruto said behind a car slams into him as he crashes into a buildings and Spider-Man lands on the wall in front of him as he uses the webs.

"These rings aren't your-Where did you get that ring Mandarin!", Spider-Man yelled seeing the third ring.

"This his my birthright and I will have the rings! This is my destiny!", Naruto roared as he sending Spider-Man back as he reappears in front of the Ultimo and throws his ring at it which it then catches it as Naruto us looking straight at the Ultimo.

"I gave you the ring now give it back!", Naruto orders as behind him Spider-Man is heading towards Naruto from behind before he was blasted by a red repulser to find Iron End in front of them.

"Now... Allow him to do his thing or that thing will still get bigger and bigger...", End says to then but they were cut off as Ultimo fires a beam from its eyes sending Naruto flying back as he skids against the ground and stands up while Ultimo is walking towards him.

"Why is it still attacking me, I gave its ring back?! Uncle, what was it you said...(eyes widen)... So that's it...", Naruto said as he sighs as he stands up while Ultimo is heading for him.

"Fighting leads to pain, pain leads to hatred, and hatred leads too war...", Naruto said while he can see he's being caught in camera live. Spider-Man's team aren't doing anything while End is ready to fight. Naruto sits down as he crosses his legs and closes his eyes in a meditation stance which Ultimo reaches for him but stops and moves back as it then shrinks down to adult size then goes on one knee while it opens its right hand showing the ring which Naruto stands up walking toward it as he then picks it up and puts it on at the same time Spider-Man is heading straight for him which all Naruto does it point his ring at Spider-Man which it then fires water of some king at Spider-Man trapping him inside it as he's his on midair struggling against and and before the others could continue Naruto swings Spider-Man into then and brings him to face Naruto.

"I'll say this once children, we met once and I defeated you with two rings. Now I have three so what can you do? I can simply kill him right now but actually I'll just hurt him enough to show you my power, ALL OF YOU!", Naruto shouted as he begins making a right fist but at the same time Spider-Man reaches for it creating a light show.

"Those aren't yours!", Spider-man shouted as the light gets brighter which Naruto teleports away fast and reappears next to End.

"We're leaving!", Naruto said touching his shoulder as the two disappear.

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Naruto and End reappear in his apartment as he deactivates the armor and looks at the three rings he has on and smiles darkly as he takes them off and gives them to End.

"Remember the plan, make it look like your going to kill me", Naruto ordered as End nods bringing his right fist back and swings straight at Naruto's face sending him into the wall which forms huge cracks in it then he receives fist to the stomach, chin, right leg, left knee, arm, as he hits the ground which all End does is blast a laser at the wall destroying it and flys out while gripping on the rings knowing the plan. After thirty minutes Ava bursts through the door wearing her white tiger outfit and finds an unconscious Naruto on the ground beaten causing her eyes widen in horror as she runs to his side and holds him in her arms which he opens his eyes slowly.

"Man...darin... Iron... End...they were...to stro...ng( looks at White tiger and touches her cheek causing her eyes to widen)... He...llo... Ava...", Naruto said before loosing consciousness causing her eyes to widen in fear as she taps her communicator.

"Shield, send a helicopter to our position immediately! We have a seriously hurt civilian and requesting to take him to shield for immediate attention!", Ava said as she picks Naruto up his her arms. Unknown to the two they were being watched by the sage crow which then laughs?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And they call me the trickster, he's got the entire team fooled!", the crow laughed as it turns into Loki who smiles seeing what happened before Ava arrived and he soon disappears.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Remember to leave a review on this chapter.

Chapter 4

NEXT DAY

Naruto opens his eyes slowly as he sits up in his bed to find he's in some hospital bed?

"So this must be shields medical room... Now just need to see if they have any information on the rings", Naruto thought as he gets out if bed and cracks his neck looking around which he then puts up his act again acting scared and not knowing where he us. Naruto runs for the door but stops seeing it open as he sees two shield members in shield outfits and wearing helmets with black visors.

"Sorry sir, you can't leave your in no condit-", he was cut off as Naruto through a table at him which he ducks as it brakes through the window. At that time the two look at Naruto who grabs both of them by there mechs age rans there heads together causing the two too stumble back, as this was happening Naruto draws his right fist back and punches the shield member in the left in the stomach as he draws his left fist back and punches the other in the face causing his helmet to turn around not being able to see which Naruto delivers a round house kick too the two knocking them out.

"I have to say, in quite disappointed", Naruto said and notices more guards arriving.

WHERE SPIDER-MAN IS

There al currently sitting at the table discussing about the Mandarin with Furry when the sirens go off as they all stand up.

"Are we under attack?!", Luke said which the computer screen lights up to show a shield member with bruises in his face.

"Uh sir. We have a problem", he said while they could see a shield member being thrown across the screen?

"The civilian known as Naruto won't listen and-ARGH!", he was cut as he was suddenly punched by Naruto shocking them as looks to have healed a lot over one day.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!", Naruto yelled as he rams the mans face into a screen shattering it.

"Naruto!", Ava yelled as she runs towards Naruto's position with the others as they open the door and after a few turns they arrive seeing a bunch of shield agents while they find Naruto currently having his arm around an agents head who's currently wearing the armor and helmet and it currently punching the helmet creating dents.

"Naruto, hold on, hold on! Its ok!", Ava said taking of her mask as Naruto punches the man again dropping him to the floor.

"Oh... So... This is shield?... Peter, Sam, Luke, Danny", Naruto said shocked then as they reveal there faces which Naruto's eyes widen as he turns seeing all the men he beat up.

"Oops... I thought they were the enemy...", Naruto said to them while Furry is wide eyed at all the agents he beat up.

"Why?...", one agent said extending his hand out towards Naruto before he passes out.

"Oh no... Um uh...", Naruto says with a fearful expression on his face as he begins scratching his head a lot at what he's done while Peter looks at Ava.

"Did you know he can get angry and beat up all those guys?", Peter asks then confused.

"There are three things all wise men fear. The sea when in a storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man", Danny said as he sees a guy through a window.

"Danny, your right on that one", Peter said to them which Naruto is currently freaking out that he's hurt his friends comrades.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side", Nova said to them as they nod.

1 HOUR LATER ON THE TRICARRIER

They get done taking Naruto blood which he stands up and walks out of the room filled with beaten soldiers. At that time Naruto passes chunk versions of Spider-Man, Power man, Iron fist, White tiger, and Nova causing Naruto too freeze as he turns slowly seeing the die as they stop and turn to Naruto.

"... Am I insane?", Naruto asked them while Furry walks next to Naruto from behind.

"This is really gonna put a cramp in me being a superhero", Spider-Man said while Naruto picks Ava up...

"Ava... Awwwww you look like a little cat", Naruto said causing a tic mark to form in her face which se shows him her claws causing him to our her down as he runs like hell from and angry Ava at what he said.

15 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently outside the day care do sleeping as he was told to not let anyone out since he's not supposed to leave yet. Suddenly the door opens causing Naruto to fall back suddenly since he was sleeping against the door.

"What the?", Naruto said with confusion as he and the two machines turn looking at one of the day care machines shaking?

"Uh, something wrong?", Naruto asked it as its shaking.

"Repairs required, in my diaper disposal system. Must deploy pronto", it said which Naruto just stares at it.

"Seriously... Just seriously you actually think that will work on me...", Naruto said while some kid grabs in the machine.

"Wait don't leave, I have tons of stuff to tell you about Thor. He snores real loud, why do you think he's called the thunder god?", the kid says as the left arm falls off which it turn to Naruto who's standing in front of it while he's tapping his foot. The chest piece falls off showing the team stuffed inside it.

"Well uh... This is awkward...", Spider-Man said as they were soon put in the beds.

"As long as in here you guys won't escape", Naruto said which his eyes narrow at the kid while the doors shut.

"Who the hell are you?", Naruto asked bending down to the kid who laughs as he turns into a closed if green smoke turning into Loki.

"Loki the god of mischief! Thord brilliant little brother-ARGH?!", Loki was cut off as he receives a nut shut curtesy of Naruto which everyone blinks in surprise.

"He just kicked a god in the nuts, Ava your boyfriend is baddass", Luke said causing her and Naruto to blush while Loki sighs in pain.

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!", the two say while blushing.

"Ok... Didn't see that coming...", Loki said as he begins explaining everything.

"I'll show my brother and all his so called allies how it feels to be treated like an infant forever!-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!", Loki yelled which Naruto wakes up panicking.

"Oh... Its just you. I had a ramen dream... AND YOU RUINED IT!", Naruto yelled in anger which Loki eyes twitch's at Naruto's attitude and he disappears by green smoke but soon after everyone was set away except Naruto as they all find a hammer on the ground in a small crater?

"Thors hammer?", Spider-Man says which under it a chili Thor rises.

"Spider-Man?", Thor said with surprise.

"Thor?", Spider-Man said to him.

"You've got to be kidding me, let me take that before you hurt yourself", Naruto said to Thor.

"How dare you treat thor, son of od-I kicked your brother in the nuts", Naruto says as he grabs the hammer handle and lifts it?! Thor's eyes widen as Naruto taps his shoulder with the hammer without him knowing that only ones who the hammer sees as worthy can lift it.

"Huh?", Naruto stood hearing metal smashing into stuff which Naruto starts running leaving them who run after Naruto towards what's happening she they arrive in a room with dogs here firing as the destroyer while it had a green sphere on its chest as it looks towards him and fires causing Naruto to jump out of the way. Naruto charged full speed while the destroyed swings his arms which Naruto lifts the hammer while jumping over its arm and slams the hammer down on its head sending it to the ground causing cracks to form in the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Loki laughs as he appears by green smoke.

"How doe-what the?!", Loki said with shock seeing Naruto holding Thor's hammer?!

"Why is he-", Loki was cut off as Thor's hammer slams into his face sending him crashing into the wall.

"Ow...", Loki said standing up as he looks up seeing Naruto looking down at him.

"Interesting, you surely have grown strong Naruto", Loki said with a smile before he was grabbed by his neck and slammed into the wall while the hammer or pointed at his head.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto said as the hammer has electricity coming off of it.

"Oh, she didn't tell you anything huh. Figured since I left her", Loki said causing which Naruto face turns dark as he stares at Loki without a care in the world.

"I don't understand", Naruto said as Loki does a laugh smiling as everyone watches confused.

"It's not your fault that you don't recognize me, after all a father should treat his son kindly", Loki said causing his eyes to widen in complete abs utter shock which Loki leans in Naruto's ear while everyone is speechless especially Thor not knowing his brother had a son.

"Right, Mandarin?", Loki said very quietly so only he can hear him.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you stone with you since all I wanted was to see my son, always a trickster", Loki said as he disappears by green smoke before Naruto slammed the hammer into the wall releasing huge amounts of lightning destroying it completely and after he's breathing hard while having an angered look on his face as he grits his teeth in anger but stops feeling someone touch his shoulder which he turns seeing Ava normal again which Naruto looks away as he drops the hammer.

"So... My dad is Loki...", Naruto said as he turns away and sits down as he holds his face while unknown to them Naruto had a serious look on his face.

"Now I understand where I get my trickery from... If he's a problem in the future then I will have to dispose of him if he tries to tell the others... Now my plans were set back since Furry knows my father now which will make him keep and eye on me but...(smiles darkly and looks to a wall between his fingers seeing a slider tracer crawling up the air ducts)they have no idea what I have planned and I will get the Makulan rings as well", Naruto thought as he stands up showing a sad expression turning to the others.

"So Th-Uncle...what are you gonna do. Arrest me and throw me in a cell for what my father did or keep me here in shields headquarters for the rest of my life?", Naruto said looking down but Thor who's now back to his normal self extends his right hand as the hammer flys back to Thor.

"I shall speak to father but it won't be for an unknown amount of time, he is within the Odin's sleep and I don't know when he will awaken", Thor said as he puts a hand.

"Mjolnir deems you worthy of its power so even if your father is my brother, I shall hold no ill feelings towards you son of Loki", Thor said which everyone stares at him at the last part.

"I mean Naruto Uzumaki", Thor said which Naruto shows a bright smile.

"Thanks uncle", Naruto said smiling at this.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

"So why am I here?", Naruto asked as the two are on a bridge as Naruto has his hands up in a fighting stance and Iron Fist charges at him which Naruto moves his head back dodging a spin kick from above and soon Naruto hits the ground hard.

"Patience makes practice, and practice makes perfect. The spirit of a K'un-Lun warrior beats in you", he said to Naruto which he just gives him a blank stare.

"Ok... We just started 10 minutes ago and you suddenly say that. I'm certainly not a little creeped out", Naruto said sarcastically as he stands up.

"Now again!", Iron Fist says as Naruto charges then jumps in the air throwing a kick which Iron Fist blocks but Naruto then does a second kick from below causing Iron Fist's eyes to widen as he hits the ground but then both stop as a mist starts pulling in?

"What the?", Naruto says confused at what's happening.

"Change is coming, look out!", Iron Fist fist yelled which Naruto moves slow motion barely dodging three kunai knives as he does a back flip. From the mist appears a ninja in armor as he throws a kick at Iron Fist who jumps back next to Naruto as the ninja charges.

"Friend of yours?", Naruto said to him as both get into fighting stances and the man runs towards them which Iron Fist throws a kick but before it could hit him he jumped high into the air and lands in the ground which he proceeds to sweep Naruto's legs but he uses that to his advantage as Naruto spins blocking the mans kick causing his eyes to widen as Naruto's leg wrapped around his and as he locks up, he received a fist to the face knocking him back into the fog.

"It isn't over yet!", Iron Fist said as Naruto nods with narrowed eyes as he glances back and forth but soon a black ball rolls towards then releasing a purple must blinding them but Iron Fist was kicked out by the man.

"There's no honor in you?", Iron Fist yelled as the man gets in a fighting style but was stopped as Naruto appears from the the smoke throwing a high kick which the man blocks but his eyes widen not seeing the low kick which he was then knocked into the ground as Naruto brings his leg up but before it could make contact he rolls to the side and stands back up. He soon takes out a dagger with a blue tip with a wire connecting to it.

"I will teach you the honor of K'un-Lun!", Iron Fist says which Naruto nods as the man spins the dagger which now he grabs it on his right hand and throws it directly at Iron Fist who dodges and hits the wire causing it to lose its balance as he charges while the man pulls the wire back in his hand a few inches away from Iron Fist who has his right first pulled back and both swing which in slow motion his neck was almost cut which he then receives a left uppercut and hits the ground while the man goes to finish him but he was soon stopped by someone grabbing his arm which he turns to receive a powerful kick to the stomach as he stumbles back which his eyes widen as he fudges a kick to the face and swings the dagger at Naruto who ducks causing the man's eyes to widen as he was kicked in the face from Naruto putting one hand on the ground while the man falls into the ocean and Naruto runs to Iron Fist's side helping him up.

"Thank you...", Iron Fist said which Naruto shrugs.

"Daniel Rand", a news voice said as the two turn to see an old man when two guards.

"I'm guessing that's your master", Naruto said which he nods.

"Tell the others in sorry, I don't have time to explain. Thank Peter for allowing me to be a guest in his home. You can keep my worldly belongings, I have no more need for them", Iron Fist said causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"What?", Naruto said and his eyes widen seeing the symbol on the old mans cloak which matches the symbol on the old map which is very close to the fourth ring. At that time a limo pulls up.

"Huh?", Naruto said confused as Iron Fist turns to Naruto.

"I'm going home(takes off mask) you've been a great friend, goodbye", Danny says as one guard puts a cloak on his head as they walk towards the limo.

"Home, the Tricarrier is your home! Danny, you can't just up and leave!", Naruto yelled as he's the only one outside of the limo looking at Naruto.

"May our paths cross again, (says words I can't spell)", Danny enters the link as they drive away which a dark smile forms on Naruto's lips as he looks seeing a taxi.

AIRPORT

Naruto is currently watching while behind a wall as he sees the jet about to take off which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Need help?", a voice said which Naruto instantly turns finding Loki leaning against the wall which his eyes narrow dangerously at him which Loki touches Naruto's shoulder and the two disappear by green smoke and reappear in the jet hidden in hidden in the luggage compartment?

"What the?", Naruto says and turns to Loki with narrowed eyes as he faces him.

"Why are are helping me?", Naruto asked which Loki smiles.

"Simple, I want you to get all ten rings", Loki said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow more.

"What's in it for you?", Naruto asked which Loki just smiles.

"Nothing, just killing Odin. I would like your help in that task so I'll hear your answer later in the future, by son", Loki said as he disappears by green smoke which Naruto had a serious look on his face.

HOURS LATER

The plane finally stops as Naruto gets down from the wheels that are attached to the plane. Naruto's feet touches the ground as he stares at the city of K'un-Lun. It was soon cut short as a danger with a wire on it staid around Naruto and throws him in the snow which he gets up to find Scorpion spinning his danger in a stance.

"Intruder!", Scorpion said which Naruto smiles as he stands up.

"Hello there, in Naruto a friend of Danny, iron fist I mean. Any way to get some hit tea?", Naruto asked which Scorpion's eyes narrow.

"No outside infidels may trespass on the sacred ground of K'un-Lun", Scorpion said and yells as he charges at Naruto who gives a dark smile as Scorpion throws the dagger which Naruto grabs the wire and swings it right back at Scorpion who has wide eyes as he barely dodges it which a slash appears in his chest and he charges as he thrusts palm forward which Naruto moves too the side as he grabs is and pulls Scorpion forward and receives a headbutt causing him to stumble back before he received a kick to the face but he's still standing as he grits his teeth as the two charge for each other but were stopped as Danny gets between them while hitting Scorpion back.

"Stop! He's my guest", Danny said to him while Naruto glances at one of the mountains and smiles.

"Iron Fist, glad to see you have not grown soft and plump in the outside world brother", Scorpion said which Naruto stiles his head to the side.

"Huh?", Was all Naruto said in confusion.

"A brother in faith, not blood", Danny says receiving a nod from Naruto.

"You have forgotten yourself Daniel, if you throw your lot in with this fool(walks towards them and stops in front of them)you shall suffer the same fate!", Scorpion said while Danny's right fist glows yellow.

"Gladly", Danny said which Naruto smiles more at this scene while Scorpion notices there look on his face and his eyes narrow. Scorpion swings his dagger on the intent to hit Naruto but the one man caught it with his two fingers and throws it back at Scorpion which it wraps around Scorpion as he hits the ground.

"Note to self, never piss off the old man", Naruto said as he sweatsdrops while Scorpion stands up.

"You have forgotten yourself Scorpion", master says to Scorpion who looks down.

"The infidel is under Iron Fists protection. We must honor this by our only law", He says to him.

"Can we go inside now please, it's getting cold", Naruto said with a smile as be has both arms wrapped around himself while shaking.

INSIDE K'UN-LUN

"Wow...", Naruto says looking around as he sees doctor strange?

"Hello Daniel, Daniels friend", Strabge date as he disappears.

"Ok... That's just odd, don't tell me why he had a cup of sugar. I don't want to know", Naruto said to him as they enter the room with the two dragon heads and a big fire.

"I've read about this once about your home so I only know half. I don't need to know your past just your future. You left your home and trained here as well as aiming to be king here. You defeated a dragon and earned your power. You left your world forever but you had one year to say goodbye and do other things... You learned as a member of shield. Those old geezers don't trust the outside world, trusting no one from it but who can blame them. Taskmaster has that motto, "don't trust no one".", Naruto said to him as Danny's eyes widen.

5 MINUTES LATER

The monks and Scorpion are in the room as Naruto called them.

"I have an idea to prove who should lead. A true test, of I win, Danny gets one more year in the outside world, Scorpion wins he becomes king and if Danny wins he becomes king", Naruto said causing the monk to blink in surprise as well as everyone in the room.

"And what test would that be?", the master said causing Naruto too smile as he points out the window towards the mountain where Danny defeated the dragon.

"Within the dragons cave is a temple, you know what in talking about. The fourth Makulan Ring... I remember seeing your emblem on a map where the ring is located. Whoever can get the run first wins", Naruto said shocking all of them at him knowing this.

"Are you insane. That place is sacred and I would not allow an outsi-agreed", the master said cutting him off as everyone is shocked at his answer.

"You three shall go to the temple and bring the ring back. But he warned, you may even die there. It is no laughing matter, the one to bring the ring back is the winner", master says which Naruto nods.

"I've went through a temple before with Peter so I can handle this", Naruto said to them.

"We will have you wear protective armor for the challenge ahead", the master said as Naruto nods.

"Naruto are you sure-yes. I can do it so don't worry", Naruto said to him as Danny nods as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok my friend, but be careful. It won't be easy since lives were lost within the temple. So, we must first work together if we want to get the ring then deal with the second part", Danny said causing Naruto too nod.

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto, Danny, and Scorpion are standing in front if the doors to the temple as Naruto is wearing the same armor as spiderman did but its black with a white dragons head on the chest she shoulder armor.

"This will not be easy, I won't allow you two to get me killed so I'll be taking the ring back so don't get in my way", Scorpion said which Naruto sighs.

"Whatever you say man, that's the words of one who will die first", Naruto says to them as the three are in front of a temple while behind them is the lava. The three enter the temple too find a light with two cups? Inside the two cups are red and the other white.

"Temperance...", Naruto said a he touches the light which creates a shield causing Naruto to pull away at the heat.

"Odd... This temple was supposed to have a ring chamber, where is it?", Naruto said while Scorpion and Danny are looking at the two cups which Danny looks at the red coal inside it. Scorpion picks up a tool to use which he goes to reach inside the white cup but he arm was grabbed by Danny.

"Stop! We don't know fully what will happen", Danny says which Scorpion grits his teeth.

"We have to begin it if we want the ring so shut up!", Scorpion says which Danny grabs the tool and both begin pulling which Scorpion lets go as he bumped into the white cup as it spills two pieces of ice into the light which causes it to glow brightly white as Naruto turns fast seeing this as the room begins shaking.

"Oh crap", Naruto said as the beam of light starts too widen which Danny pushed Scorpion out of the way as he's consumed by it.

"DANNY!", Naruto yelled as suddenly the light decreases showing Danny covered in lava?! Danny turns to them slowly while the volcano awakens while they stare at Danny in shock which he looks at himself.

"What's happening to him?", Scorpion asked which Danny walks towards them while Naruto gets in a fighting stance while Scorpion starts spinning his dagger as Beth dodge Danny's breath of fire as Naruto charges as he tackled him into the wall as he breaks through it which both are now standing on rocks in the middle of the active volcano.

"Are you worthy!", firebrand said as he unleashes a beam of flames shaking into Naruto as he's sent into the wall while his armor his burnt badly which the firebrand charges at him but it was then wrapped around by scorpions wire who's now behind him. At that time the entire temple is shaking at what's happening while the two dodge firebrand's fire breaths.

"What so we do, soon the volcano will erupt unless we die which the test will end!", Scorpion yelled as Naruto bites his lips.

"Loki... I need my rings...", Naruto said with anger as suddenly there's a cloud of green smoke showing Iron End who looks around.

"Where am I?", End asks as he turns to see firebrand charging at him which he fires his beam slamming into firebrand sending him into the wall.

"End, I need my rings! NOW!", Naruto yelled as End nods and his suit opens it leg to show three rings which he throws Naruto it as he catches it. At that time Naruto puts then on at the same time as firebrand was about to hit Naruto, he was sent slamming into the wall while Scorpions eyes widen seeing the Mandarin.

"Now... End, I've just figured it out like my uncle once said, EMPTY BOTH CUPS INTO THE FIRE AT THE SAME TIME!", Naruto ordered as the temple is still shaking which firebrand charges at him and he fires what at firebrand as it wraps around him as Naruto begins making a fist holding him still but firebrand melts the water into steam causing his eyes too widen as firebrand unleashes a breath of flames directly at Naruto who sticks his hand up as he fires his orange beam with the two attacks connecting causing an explosion. At that time firebrand charges again tackling Naruto into the wall.

"Are you worthy?!", firebrand yelled as as he flys up with Naruto skidding against the wall.

But before things could progress, firebrand drops Naruto as both land on the ground.

"You are worthy", firebrand says as it leaves Danny's body heading back for the ring holder as it turns into the ring while Danny hits the ground unconscious.

"Now...", Naruto said as he teleports to the ring and takes it as he puts it on his right hand.

"The fourth ring, ehehehehehehahahahahahahah!",Naruto laughs then stops as he turns to Scorpion who's standing in front of him which he then bows too Naruto surprising him.

"Lord Mandarin, you've returned...", Scorpion said as Naruto smiles as he takes all the rings off and hands the three back to End who gives a nod which he throws Scorpion a communicator the. he suddenly disappeared by a green smoke which Naruto sighs as he looks at the red ring.

"What will you do now?", Naruto asked Scorpion who's bowing to Naruto.

"You are the Mandarin, my family was saved by the last mandarin... I owe the mandarin everything... I serve the Mandarin no matter what...", Scorpion said which Naruto smiles darkly as he looks at the ring.

"Interesting... Very interesting... Now, act like you usually do as well as stay like that. If you don't win then join the team I'm putting together then. I can't let them know who I am after all", Naruto said which he nods.

"Lets get Danny and go", Naruto said to him as the two start running while they cloud see Danny waking up which both run past him causing his eyes too widen.

"I have the ring!", Naruto yelled showing it as there running which soon Danny is running behind them towards the ring as Naruto picks up his speed.

AT K'UN LUN

The three are currently running down the hill which Scorpion soon swings his dagger wrapping around Naruto's leg as he then lets go of the ring but son reaches out grabbing it as he grabs the wire and pulls it out of Scorpion's hands as je throws it at Danny which wraps around his legs as Naruto stands up as the three finally make it to the building with Naruto first.

"I WIN!", Naruto yelled showing the ring while the monks walk towards Naruto as they raise his left arm.

"The winner of the ring goes to Naruto!", the master says which Naruto gives Scorpion a nod which he knows what to do.

"NO! He's an outsider, he shouldn't have won! I should be king!", Scorpion yelled with anger.

"This was not a battle of physical nor combatants skill. With honor comes victory, we missed judged you Naruto. It appears that you could teach us a thing or two about humility and honor", The master says to him as Naruto blinks in surprise.

"This is not right!", Scorpion yelled while Danny gets in front of them.m

"Brother, calm yourself!", Danny said to him which Scorpion gets in front of him.

"You, are worse then this impure outsider scum. You left paradise, you left us, YOU LEFT ME!", Scorpion yelled punching Danny in the stomach causing him to skid back as Scorpion charges at Danny.

"You think you can just come back and rule us, your tainted!", Scorpion yelled as he changed as soon they begin hand to hand combat as he was kicked in the edge but charges again.

"I left on a quest for knowledge to better myself. You stayed, getting angrier and spite. That's why you attacked me in New York", Danny said causing Naruto to blink in surprise at that. Both of Danny's fists glow brightly causing his eyes too widen in shock as Danny gets in a fighting stance. Soon they see a bright light as Scorpion was on the ground from one hit while the master walks, standing right next to him.

"Please, mercy! I am sorry, I was blind!", Scorpion said to him.

"Yes you were, you have much to learn and I hope you do, in exile", the master said which Naruto smiles at this.

JET

Naruto is currently on the jet as he's still wearing the atmor whike its now fully repaired of damage, he's currently staring out the window knowing once they return he must let Shield have the ring... For now.

"Thanks... Dad...", Naruto said as he's looking out the window while he closes his eyes and then opens them as he now changed his form to now look like Spider-Man then changed back which Naruto smiles darkly.

"So this is my ability huh...", Naruto said with a dark smile.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

TRICARRIER

Spider-Man is walking with Furry, Coulson and a few members of shield down the all way.

"What happened, where's the hulk?", Spider-Man asks him which Furry walks faster.

"Follow me", Furry said as they hurry up she stop in front of a jail cell to find Mesmero sitting on his seat.

"He's going to get into the Hulk's brain with his mutant powers", Furry said to Spider-Man causing his eyes to widen.

"What?", Spider-Man said turning to Furry at his words.

"Well all know the madder the Hulk gets the stronger the Hulk gets. So strong he can't control himself, what if we can make the Hulk just smart enough where he can be the hero he says he wants to be", Furry said to him.

"The Hulk is fine, he has it easy. Anyone who messes with him, he can just punch them", Spider-Man said to Furry.

"Second of all this is a terrible idea, this Mesmero guy uh, and the last time I ran into him, don't ask", Spider-Man said to them.

"We have high tech shield security safe guards. Anything goes wrong we can shut it down", Coulson said.

"Mesmero stays locked up here for life and he knows it", Furry said as they begin walking again as they entire the next room which looks like a lab.

"So you guys are not worried at having an evil mutant liking around the brain of a big hulky, crazy, green monster who is totally...", Spider-Man stops as behind him both Naruto and the Hulk are staring at Spider-Man. Naruto is wearing the same armor from K'un Lun as well as wearing a black mask like Spider-Man's but its completely black except the eyes are the same as Spider-Man's mask.

"He's right behind me isn't he?", Spider-Man asked them knowing they heard everything he said.

"Hulk wants this, Hulk tired of Hulk... Not safe for others, every time I try to do right. Being a Hulk makes it bad... She-Hulk is better then I am at controlling anger and smarter", Hulk said to them.

"So his public image will help?", Spider-Man said to him which Naruto sighs.

"Help the Hulk, and I help you", Furry said which Hulk gets angry.

"Insulted!", Hulk yelled as he stomps his right foot on the ground causing the room to shake a little.

"I just webbed my shorts", Spider-Man said gaining Naruto's head shake in disapproval.

"Draco, lead him to the machine", Furry asked Naruto who gives a salute.

"Come on big guy", Naruto says leading the hulk to the room while he stops and Spider-Man passes him.

"You sure about this?", Naruto asked as he stands next to Furry and Coulson who nod as there behind the glass. They watch as Hulk puts on the equipment, as this is happening Naruto looks around seeing no ones looking which he begins whistling?

"What are you doing?", Furry asked looking at Naruto who just shrugs.

"Bored", Naruto said as he begins whistling again while the two turn back to the Hulk while a spider tracer crawls from behind a machine towards Naruto which it crawls up his leg as it crawls into his outfit which the spider racer then uses a sound wave and sends it at Naruto's head which only he can hear it.

"The ring has been located, it has been out in Doctor Conners lab to be studied. It is well guarded with shield agents and will not be easy to get through undetected", it said as this is happening it has begun.

Naruto then heard yelling drawing his attention to find Hulk yelling while Spider-Man is shielding his eyes while Mesmero is using his power.

"Huh?", Naruto says with confusion at what's happening which both the Hulk and Spider-Man pass out?

"Oh great...", Naruto says in an annoyed tone at this.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently watching the video screen showing a clumsy Hulk in front of Furry and agent Coulson as he watches the hulk pick up agent Coulson while Naruto just smiles as he exits the room while the spider racer appears in Naruto hand while all the camera's turn off which e presses he button showing the lab which he turns it off.

"I'll get that ring but now today, I'm progressing far to fast and need to slow down", Naruto thought as he lets the spider tracer go as it crawls through a crack in the walls while suddenly the hulk goes flying out of the ship right past Naruto though a wall causing him to blink in surprise.

"Who's idea was it to let Mesmero Amy where near the Hulk?", Furry asked as he walks through the wall holding his head.

"Uh... It was your orders?", Naruto said with confusion.

"My orders?! What do you mean my-Mesmero... Mesmero must have taken over my mine", Furry said which Naruto nods.

"That explains everything", Naruto said to him as he begins running down the hall heading for a ship to get on the ground.

As Naruto's running he stops in front of a lab seeing sandman within the container causing him to smile darkly under his mask which he then continues running.

NEW YORK

Naruto is currently running from rooftop too rooftop as he finally sees the two, Ava and Spider-Man.

"Hey guys, found the hulk?", Naruto asked which the two shake there heads.

"Sorry, but I got a call. Peter and Hulk switched body's", Ava said causing Naruto too blink in surprise then sighs.

"Oh great, hey don't press that!", Naruto yelled as the two are looking at Hulk who presses the web shoot which attaches to the helicopter above him as before they could help, Hulk was pulled away now handing by the web.

"Bye bye cat lady and ninja!", Hulk said going higher.

"Ummmmmm...", Ava said while Naruto sighs looking down.

"Oh great, now we lost Hulk... Lets get going", Naruto says as he begins running as he's hurrying with Ava as they jump from building too building.

5 MINUTES LATER AT THE BRIDGE

As they finally arrive they find that they were late to the fight to find that everything was fixed.

"Huh?", Naruto said as he blinks in surprise to find Hulk/Peter hanging Mesmero from the bridge.

"All you did was make me angry, and you don't want to make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry", Peter says to him.

"Nice", the thing said which Peter smiles.

"Thanks man", Hulk said as they all looks up to find a ship with shield agents coming down along with Furry which Peter lifts Mesmero to his face.

"CHANGE US BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!", Peter yells at Mesmero causing him to go a little dizzy.

"Ok, fine I'll change you back", Mesmero said as the two switch back.

"Oh than goodness", Spider-Man said back in his body.

"And sorry kid", thing says patting Spider-Man back sending him crashing into a car causing the thing to blink in surprise while Hulk sighs.

"You made everyone hate me more Mesmero, you made everyone laugh at me!", Hulk said which Mesmero begins freaking out before he passes out which Hulk throws him to the side while he turns seeing the shield agents aiming there guns at him.

"All I want to do is help people, but everywhere I go. Everyone hates me, everyone's scared of me...", Hulk said which Naruto puts a hand on his arm gaining his attention.

"I got an idea, find a town somewhere in the desert, I heard there was an old underground military bunker as a base of operation, just outside of Vista Verde. It's your birth place as well as the people there consider you there big green friend. Go there and think things over as well as try to get better at talking too", Naruto said causing the Hulk's eyes to widen which he smiles as he pats Naruto on the head.

"Thank ni-Draco", Hulk days before he jumps high past the shield agents.

"Tricarrier, the hulk is MIA! I repeat, the Hulk is on the loose!", Furry said before Naruto puts a hand on Furry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he won't be an enemy anymore. He's talking more normal now as well as he hasn't referred to himself as hulk. The brain switch must have awakened more of his human side causing him to be able to think better. Soon he may be able to gain full control over himself. Let him go, fighting him will result in more people getting hurt", Naruto said to Furry who looks at Naruto.

"This is Furry, keep an eye on the hulk but do not engage unless you hear from me... Lets see his this plays out", Furry said as he walks away with the others.

"I sure am happy that guys on our side", a taxi driver said to them while a little girl walks towards them.

"Will Hulk be alright?", the girl said which Naruto shrugs.

"Who knows, but it all depends on him alone", Naruto said to them as he then begins walking away while Ava follows.

"Soooo... Want to go to the movies?", Ava asked which Naruto smiles.

"Sure", Naruto said to her as they begin hurrying.

FEW DAYS LATER

Naruto is walking on the Tricarrier through a hallway while on the phone.

"I know I know, I will be sure to see if I can get you guys some more toys. Right now I'm at work and Michael, don't try to start a fight with Trey again", Naruto said as he hears all the orphan kids say bye at the sane time as he ends the call which he then opens the door walking past Deadpool who's talking about what he's done.

"Plus I stashed Doctor doom!", Deadpool said as Nova points at him.

"You? Stashed Doctor Doom?", Nova asked as Deadpool does a back flip as he's now standing next too Naruto who's currently opening the refrigerator.

"Check it!", Deadpool said showing a video of a puppet doctor doom on his iPad.

"I will crush you, crush you all!-CRUSH?!", the video was stopped by Naruto crushing the iPad.

"Oh come on! I just bought that!", Deadpool said sadly while Naruto sighs turning to him.

"Stop showing the the video Wade", Naruto said as he takes out ramen and takes his mask off as he puts it in the microwave while turning it on.

"It Deadpool! D.E.A.D.Q.X... Where was I?", Deadpool asked counting his fingers while gaining a sigh from Naruto as they hear a beep and Naruto takes out the ramen and begins eating it.

"Wait, you too know each other?", Ava asked confused which Naruto nods finishing the ramen quickly.

"Yeah, we came from the same orphanage... Wade here always got in trouble for messing with the wrong crowd", Naruto said which Wade glares at Naruto who puts his mask over his face:

"Says the one who still messing around as the old orphanage. Its garbage!", Deadpool said as Naruto glares at Wade which the two are getting into fighting stances.

"I know his to settle this! An imaging fight... To ThE dEaTh!-OW!", Deadpool yelled as he received a punch to the head by Naruto.

"Stick acting like you usually do always mean to me, can't we hug it out?", Deadpool said extending his arms which Naruto stares at him.

"Your a dick wade", Naruto said which Wade begins shedding anime tears.

"So mean... Waaaaaaaahhhh!", Deadpool yelled crying as he's on his hands and knees picking the ground which Naruto sighs which Deadpool instantly stands up putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder as he takes out a camera.

"Selfy!", Deapool said as he takes a photo while the flash was bright causing Naruto to run his eyes as Deadpool now examines Naruto's outfit.

"Hmmmmm... Ninja boy, flying ninja, no... YOU'RE DRESSED AS PETER PAN!", Deadpool yelled pointing at Naruto gaining an eye twitch while Nova starts to laugh but stops feeling killing intent focusing in him.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!", Deadpool said as he jumps toward the computer putting his flash drive in.

"Gotta use the little boys computer", Deadpool says as he's at the computer typing things in.

"Can someone explain now?", Spider-Man asks which he instantly turns down Nova.

"Deadpool used to train with us, he left Furry's hero program right before you got here", Ava said to him

"He follows his own drummer, and man his drummer drums loud", Iron Fist said to them

"Now he's, living the dream. A free lance hero, fun, freedom, and fighting crime at anytime he wants", Power man said.

"He was the best, the best! Everybody loves him!", Nova asked which Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"So... Why is he downloading all of our secret identities on his flash drive?", Naruto asked causing all of there eyes to widen as Deadpool turns to them.

"Oopsy, guess I was found out... Um uh, Agent Mcguffin, swiped in diopter shield files and... Your not buying this are you?", Deadpool asked which Naruto shakes his head causing Deadpool to look ground.

"Long story short I kinda of lost the first flash drive since I... Kind left it in the little boys room inside a hotels bathroom which Taskmaster now has it-ARGH!", Deadpool was cut off as he was being suffocated by Naruto wrapping his kegs around his neck on the ground.

"YOU IDIOT!", Naruto yells as Deadpool is tapping out whjch Naruto grabs Deadpool's leg now sitting in his back as he bends it.

"One, two, three, four, five", as Naruto is counting, Deadpool is yelling as he's tapping out.

"Uncle, grandma!", Deadpool yells trying to tell Naruto he gives up. At that time Naruto stands up and crushes the flash drive in his hand while he grabs Deadpool by the back of his outfit and begins dragging him.

"Now your going to show me where Taskmaster is!", Naruto said which Deadpool stands up putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Just like when we were kids, the team is back! I know, after this lets go to Vegas!", Deadpool said which Naruto was already walking away.

"Well isn't he a bucket of sunshine and happiness, wait up! I got more jokes!", Deadpool yelled running after Naruto.

"Draco's about to get pooled", Nova said smiling but they all turn to see Furry at the door way with a monkey on his should while holding a weapon.

"Is Deadpool here?! Did he take anything?", Furry said which everyone looks at each other.

"Uh... Well uh... Deadpool screwed up and now Naruto's going with Deadpool to retrieve the ID's of all of our superhero identities", Spiderman said causing Furry's eyes to widen.

"DEADPOOL!", Furry yelled with anger.

OUTSIDE

Naruto is currently in the same ship as Deadpool as there flying through the sky.

"You stole this from Starrk didn't you...", Naruto asked which Deadpool gives off a little laugh as her scratches the back of his head as he gives a little laugh.

"Soooooooo... Do the others know about you're uh... Dark personality involving the Makulan Rings and creating-", Deadpool said which Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wade... If you have said anything to anyone about my plans. I'll kill you and then you can see "Death" again. I don't know how you were able to see death but I don't care. Say anything to anyone, you will cease to exist", Naruto said which Deadpool laughs.

"I missed that personality, that's why death has taken quite an interest in you since she saw how you brutally beaten those thugs even when they are begging you to stop you just continued as you has blood on your face and hands, I still don't know why you didn't go free lancer like me and get payed instead of hanging around that old orphanage. Also did you know that Death has an amazing body, the only part of her body that's a skeleton is her head and if she wants she can have her head grow skin, meat, blood, eyes, nose, and other parts to now look like a hot women our age! I wonder which one she like better, you or me!", Deadpool said to Naruto which both hear beeping on the screen.

"Ah oh, dots!", Deadpool yelled as three men appear while wearing jet packs.

"Jet packs!", Deadpool yelled as nine men are chasing them.

"As I suspected, Taskmaster is selling shield secrets to evil forces of evil. I have a plan!", Deadpool said in a heroic voice.

"Oh crap", Naruto said as Deadpool hits the ejector seats as they both fly in the air.

"YOU IDIOT!", Naruto screamed as there now falling while the men are chasing after Naruto which one tackles him but all he does is counter and gets on the mans back while taking the jet pack off which he kicks the man towards a tree.

"Told you I has a plan!", Deadpool yelled as he spins dodging another henchmen as he grabs the man foot and gets in his back as he steers the man towards Naruto which he takes the jet pack off of the man and does a back flip and continues to get rid of the enemy.

"Oh look a missile... MISSILE?! THIS IS GONNA HURT!", Deadpool said as its heading for them which Deadpool throws two bombs at it and fires two laser blasts as the rocket eased destroyed while there falling towards the base. At the time Deadpool tajes out a parachute and uses it while saying "wheeeeeeeeee!" at that time Naruto slows down using the jet pack as the two land.

"Shhh, fish sticks?", Deadpool said showing Naruto the fish sticks.

"Steaming hot!", Deadpool said which he receives a lunch to the face while Naruto sighs.

"Wonder how you would act of carnage was fused too you?", Naruto said as the two look towards the base.

"We go into the compound, fund Taskmaster, snag the list, then unalive taskmaster and his allies", Deadpool said which Naruto sighs.

"I'm not doing that", Naruto said which Deadpool laughs.

"Ah, so its true that you need those guys to find the Makulan rings huh. I thought you were better off as a line wolf?", Deadpool asked as Naruto's eyes narrow at Deadpool which he turns into Taskmaster.

"Oh sweet, near trick! Turn into the hulk, no, GODZILLA!", Deadpool yelled which Naruto walks past him.

"Do your thing and I'll do mine", Naruto said to him as he walks towards the base. At that time Naruto junks over the gate next to Deadpool gaining the men's attention.

"All of you! Tell me where the one who's impersonating me is at?!", Naruto yelled causing them to look at each other in confusion at what's happening.

"You!", Naruto yelled pointing at a random soldier causing then to turn to him.

"So your the one one who dressed up like me, you have guts but you will not leave alive! Kill him", Naruto ordered while the men point there guns at the guy who stumbles back not knowing what's happening and Naruto extends his right hand to Deadpool who hands him a bomb as he throws it in the middle and it explodes sending all of them too the ground with major wounds but not fatal. Naruto looks up two see two jet lack men but Deadpool charges then break dance as fudging the lasers as he creates a dust cloud and when it goes away he's gone? Both are looking at where he disappeared off too which the one on the left was grabbed and his mouth covered as he was knocked out by Deadpool who then grabs the cross bow pointing it at Deadpool causing the man two turn which he rams into Naruto which he lunches the man in the face knocking him out. At that time Naruto turns back to normal.

"It feels so good working Witt you again bfffffffffffffffffffffffwfbgvbhgvfhgvfgc", Deadpool said which Naruto lost him completely as he said random letters.

"I bet you lost those two angels on your shoulders and only listen to yourself. Just leave shield already, there useless when finding the rings. I saw you clear a trial on TV while Ironman cleared the first one when your uncle could not, your smarter then your uncle", Deadpool said to Naruto.

"I don't care, I need then in finding the rings. I don't know why I told you my plan in the first place", Naruto said which Deadpool just laughs.

"Oh come on, we were the best of friends, I even made an outfit for you!", Deadpool said showing him a picture of a black version of his outfit which the red is black and the black is white while the masks eyes are red.

"I sent it to your door step so now you can ditch the kung fu armor and go awesome! ThE hErO's DoN't KnOw WhAt It TaKeS tO kIlL sOmEoNe-", Deadpool stops as he was hit in the back by multiple arrows.

"You know I got a healing factor that makes wondering go like I wish I has Deadpool's healing factor bub. Ehe, its all in my origins story which you already heard but you don't give shits", Deadpool said as he then runs suddenly as he jumps behind cover?

"Huh?", Naruto said veggie he turns too see Taskmaster and his men in front of Naruto.

"Ah Draco, I've heard a lot about you but- cut the crap we know you have the list of shield agents", Naruto said to Taskmaster.

"We who?", Taskmaster says which Naruto pints behind him causing Taskmaster to turn towards his knocked out men with Deadpool right in front of him.

"BOO!", was all he said as Deadpool kicks Taskmaster to the ground at Naruto's feet which he looks up seeing Naruto looks like a white version of Deadpool causing Taskmaster to scrawl back as the two laugh insanely.

"Did you miss me? Of and I brought a friend", Deadpool said which he stands up.

"You, your out of you're minds for coming here, I will destroy you both!", Taskmaster yelled as he charges but Deadpool counters easily.

"Seems he can't copy the moves of an idiot", Naruto said which Deadpool laughs.

"Lets take a group picture after this, me you wearing that costume and a tied up Taskmaster!", Deadpool said while he begins dancing and dodges Taskmaster easily as Deadpool runs in place.

"I'm gonna catch ya, gonna catch ya!", Deadpool said as he goes on his hands and kicks Taskmaster into the air as Deadpool stands back up dancing.

"Wanna tell ya, wanna tell ya!", Deadpool yelled while as Taskmaster lands on the ground informing everything and charges at Deadpool who's back is turn but Naruto extends his right leg tripping Taskmaster which Deadpool instantly turns as he does a high kick which Taskmaster blocks but his eyes widen not expecting a low kick causing him to hit the ground which he looks up too find Deadpool aiming a cannon at his face while Naruto is holding a video camera.

"Smile Tasky, make it look good for the kids!", Deadpool said which Taskmaster begins crawling back.

"You guys are insane!", Taskmaster yelled as he uses a smoke bomb which he runs through it as he's escaping which the two are staring at him and Naruto turns back to his other form.

"Lets go!", Naruto yelled as the two run inside too find that its in Spider-Man's name.

"Oh wait I want too-OW!", Deadpool was stopped by Naruto slamming his head into the controls while he takes out the flash drive and crushes it in his hand.

"Oh come on, I thought we bonded!", Deadpool yelled sadly as Naruto is walking out with Deadpool which Deadpool puts an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"The day was saved thanks too the twin pools! Lifepool and Deadpool!", Deadpool said as Naruto presses the communicator signaling to her picked up.

"Well I better go, Furry's gonna have my head if he finds me so I'll be going now", Deadpool said as he begins running.

"Deadpool!", Naruto yelled stopping him as he throws a communicator at Deadpool which he catches it.

"So... Want to be part of my team? I won't act like you anymore", Naruto asked Deadpool who smiles under his mask which he then laughs.

"Hmmmm, do I get payed?", Deadpool asks him which Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"So you actually expect me to pay you?", Naruto asked which Deadpool is deep in thought.

"Good point, see ya!", Deadpool yelled as he uses a smoke bomb as he disappears which Naruto sighs as he sits down.

"I could have turned into him...", Naruto said with a sigh as he lies against the wall.

"Death huh... Never knew that death was a she... Wait... Hot?!", Naruto said never knowing about these facts of Death who is currently watching him.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

NARUTO'S APARTMENT IN THE MORNING

Naruto begins stirring in bed as he starts to wake up while beside him is another girl.

"(Yawn) huh...", Naruto said as he sits up while he yawns again while the bed a girl rises from it as as she puts her hand on Naruto's chest which Naruto smiles as he wraps his left arm around her as he moves his right hand too her chin as buff lean towards each other but Naruto's eyes immediately widen as he gives a yell and moves back causing him to fall off the bed as he's now on his back while he then stands up seeing the women in his bed?!

"Who the hell are you! Your not Ava!", Naruto yelled and blushes at what he said while the women makes a pouty face.

"So your still in to that cat girl and not me?", she says to Naruto who just stares at her.

"WHO ARE YOU!", Naruto yelled while thankfully he has sound proof walls, window, and doors after what happened.

"Didn't Wade tell you about me?", she said which Naruto's eyes widen in complete she utter shock as he can feel it, she's giving off a powerful aura.

"D-Death?!", Naruto said looking at Death who's under his blankets and disappears by darkness which she reappears behind Naruto. Death looks like the same as when she was in the game "Deadpool".

"What are you doing here?!", Naruto said turning to her as as he's sweating while getting in a stance ready to fight but Death pushes him against the closet as she puts her hand on the back of his head as before he could stop her she kisses him causing his eyes too widen. But it stops when they heard someone yell "Get a Home Run already!". Both turn to see Deadpool at the window holding a camera video taping this.

"I can't wait to show Rouge this, it might get her in the mood to have some fun! HURRY UP I DON'T HAVE ALL-ARGH?!", ", Deadpool was cut off as a chair was thrown through the window sending Deadpool crashing in the top of an expensive car.

"Ow... Good job, you just slept with death... I'm so proud... I think I'll just stay here... For a while...", Deadpool said as he's stuck in the roof of the car.

BACK IN NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Naruto is blushing completely red at what he was doing while he's at the window while Death is sitting on the edge of his bed watching Naruto who starts walking back and forth in his apartment at what he's done.

"I've just kissed Death... DEATH! Ava will kill me once she finds out!", Naruto says as Death sighs.

"I know that you two aren't officially dating yet so its ok", Death said which Naruto looks down signing but then he receives a call on his shield communicator which he answers.

"WHAT?! You went on a mission without me and captured Goblin! I'm coming!", Naruto said in anger at this as he turns off his communicator.

"I'm leaving so you can show-oh... You're already gone...", Naruto said as he sweatsdrops at this seeing Death is already gone causing him to scratch the back of his head as he walks to his dresser and opens it to find the suit Deadpool made him.

"Hmmmm... Wouldn't hate to get it out", Naruto said as Deadpool climbs back up to the window.

"Is it over... DID YOU BANG HER?!", Deadpool asks which he receives an eye twitch from Naruto who turns to Deadpool.

"Why are you here?!", Naruto yelled very annoyed.

"Oh, I'm living in the room at the end of the hall, can I borrow your sugar?", Deadpool asks which he receives a bag of sugar to the face knocking him off again as he lands on the car once more.

"Ah, YoUr As MeAn As EvEr, fun to talk to", Deadpool said while the at us still beeping from the first time he landed on the car.

TRICARRIER

"So, asking the crazy doc huh?", Naruto asked Spider-Man while he's wearing Deadpool's gift.

"He's the only one who can help Osborn and I'm not even gonna asks why your wearing that", Spider-Man said looking at Naruto outfit which he shrugs.

"It fits... And I forgot to wash my other outfit", Naruto said as he gives a little laugh now in front of Doc Ock's cell.

"Ock we need to ask you a few questions", Naruto says gaining his attention.

"Questions?", Ock said as the two enter after opening the door.

"You see there's the goblin that's caused a lot of problems and your the cause of it, so the one who caused it should be the one too turn him back", Naruto said to him.

"That is true, I am the only person with the mental level to grasp the true nature of Osborn's goblin problem, odd, I never knew you could act civil Deadpool-", Ock was cut off as he received a bitch slap to the face by Naruto.

"Shut it, Deadpool made it for me so be quiet, its Draco!", Naruto said which Spider-Man then cuts in

"Look, if your gonna be all super villain cryptic then I might as well walk down the hall and just ask the goblin myself", Spider-Man said causing Ock's eyes to widen in complete shock and fear.

"Wait, the goblin is on the Tricarrier, ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE?! I NEED MY ARMS!", Ock yells as he begins struggling.

"Something tells me that we're gonna be having a huge problem now", Naruto said which the alarms went off?

Soon the entire room starts shaking from the Tricarrier detaching.

"We'll be back", Spider-Man said as they begin walking away.

"Wait, don't leave me in here!", Ock yelled while the two run out of the room which closes and they hear yelling?

"That doesn't sound good", Spider-Man said as two shield workers run past them while one trips and turns towards whatever is chasing them?

"No, no!", he yelled as they see venom attaching too the man who turns to them extending his right hand out towards them.

"Stay back Spider-Man and Draco!", he says as the venom consumed him turning him into venom which he roars at them as they take a few steps back.

"Oh no, Venom!", Spider-Man said as the two walk backwards but they turn to find another venom.

"Make that venoms!", Spider-Man said as both charge towards them and they jump out of the way causing the two venoms to ram into each other and they begin running while a third venom jumps over the two! They turn a corner but as Spider-Man uses his webs to swing away one of them slams into Naruto as he hits the wall while Spider-Man turns to Naruto who head butts the venom and slams it into a wall then at another wall which it stands up.

"Crap!", Naruto said as he runs after Spider-Man as he passes two shield agents who are currently firing at the venoms behind Naruto only to be taken down and turned into them.

"At this rate we'll be turned into venom...", Naruto said while in front of them more venoms arrive.

"Too late...(if only I had my rings I could take these weaklings down easily)", Naruto thought as one charges at Naruto and he dodges its swings but one grabs onto Naruto from behind which he gives a quick back head butt causing it to stumble back but his eyes widen as he turns to see Spider-Man surrounded causing him to grit his teeth which suddenly the venom on the guy in front of him detached and heads for Naruto like a net causing his eyes to widen as he jumps back but his eyes widen more seeing venom behind him as it detaches from the guy causing Naruto's eyes too widen all the way in shock as Beth of the venoms attach to Naruto and consume him causing him to yell.

"Naruto!", Spider-Man yelled as he now sees Naruto looking like venom just like the others and he rises but before he could even make a step venom screams in pain as it holds its head in pain which the other venoms turn to the Naruto/venom and detach from there hosts as they head for Naruto attaching to him as he roared and falls to his knees. But stops as he rises slowly.

"I... WILL... NOT... LOSE... TO... THIS... THING!", Naruto screams as the venom itself changed colors from black to white. Look on my profile for White Suited Naruto, that's what Naruto looks like.

"Something tells me your on my side", Spider-Man said as Naruto fires a web out towards Spider-Man which it attaches too the venom behind Spider-Man and he swings that one into a wall.

"I am ANTI-VENOM!", Naruti roars as the the mask opens up showing his razor sharp teeth and long tongue but it recedes as the mask closes causing Naruto to hold his head in pain.

"Odd...", Naruto said as he looks at his body as he examines it and smiles under the mask.

"I like it", Naruto said while Spider-Man looks at Naruto worriedly who runs past him.

"Naruto, you should take off the symbiote, it'll take you over like the others", Spider-Man said but Naruto turns to Spider-Man while the mask turns into Anti-Venoms face.

"Venom... Everywhere. Must cure... Everyone...", Anti-Venom said as he soon tackles Spider-Man to the wall and roars as its nails grow and extend which they pierce his skin causing Spider-Man to yell as Anti-Venom begins cleansing Spider-Man of his spider blood which he soon stops struggling as Anti-venom is continuing to extinguish anything that has to do with Venom but stops as Anti-Venom grabs his head in pain which its eyes glow red.

"NO! HE'S... HE'S MY FRIEND!", Naruto yelled as Anti-Venim screeched which its mask reforms back as Naruto is breathing hard. Which he picks Spider-Man up in his arms as he opens a door which he enters the medical room and lays Spider-Man on the bed.

"Your low on your radiation spider blood, seems this thing can cure you. Maybe the hulk...", Naruto said as he looks at his own body but then turns around as he closes the door and slams his fist on the doors lock which he breaks it as the door locks down as he then walks towards the labatory which as he enters, finds a couple of spider tracers deactivating the security as well as the cameras are off which Naruto's mask opens up showing his face causing the spider tracers to turn towards each other then back to Naruto as they then move out of the way which Naruto walks forward as he then takes the ring out of the small vault and examines it, Naruto's legs suit opens up which he puts the ring in the pocket and it reforms.

"Four rings down, six to go", Naruto said as the mask covers his face again as be begins walking while tendrils begins forming from his suit while he begins running towards the three venoms who move out of the way letting Naruto through not wanting to be cured.

"I am not your puppet Anti-Venom, my rage, anger, sadness, love, and will power give me the strength to completely overpower your ability", Naruto said as the venoms begin running away.

WHERE OCK IS

Octavius was thrown against a wall by Goblin who's in front of him along with venom's too.

"I will have my revenge, on everyone who has wronged me(left hand has electricity appear on it) including you!", Goblin said but stops as he turns to see a white venom swinging straight at him as Naruto's right first enlarges as he slams it straight into Goblin's face sending him crashing into the wall as the red alarms appear.

"Attention all shield personal. Tricarrier security systems have been compromised, automated destruct fail safe system has been activated", The com says causing Naruto to sigh.

"Ah come on", Naruto says as venoms are about to attack when Naruto's mask turns into venoms face and roars at them causing the venoms to smile back as Naruto swings in his web while grabbing Octavius.

"Please, don't kill me!", Octavius said as Anti-Venom's face turns back into the mask as there swinging across the hallway.

"Shut it, we must need a cute to help all of them. I will only weaken myself if I continue at this! Whatever happened, the Venom's Genetic code must have been altered when it came into contact with me. Its now deadly to venom!", Naruto said as he speeds which he does a fast u turn and stops at the lab as he lets Octavius down while his arms are wiggling in there glass case which in one move Naruto shatters it

"Hurry or else", Naruto says as the arms reattach to Octavius who then laughs as he heads for the computer as he begins talking which Naruto ignores him.

"I don't care...", Naruto said which Octavius glances at Naruto seeing the symbiote attaches to his while they hear a crash sound which they turn to find a venom goblin coming through the door way as he roars loudly towards them.

"There is your enemy! Destroy him first!", Octavius yelled which Naruto's face turns into Anti-Venoms and smiles as his body begins to grow now becoming buffer shocking the two.

"With pleasure! RAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!", Naruto roars as the two charge for each other as the draw there right fists back she swing which causes the ground the crash as the room shakes. Goblin sends his right hand at Naruto who sues the same as the two venoms wrap around each other only for venom to then glow as its being cured causing Goblin to yell in pain as it recedes which he was tackled into the ground as Naruto throws Goblin through the wall as they continue fighting while Octavius is almost done which they hear the alarm.

"Attention, Tricarrier destruct sequence count down has begun", it says as Naruto saw the five minutes left on a screen which he was then tackled by Goblin through the walk back into the room in front of Octavius who's finished it which Goblin raises his right and left fists as he begins punching Naruto in the face who then head butts Goblin causing him the stumble back.

"DO IT NOW!", Naruto roared with anger as Octavius throws it which Naruto jumps back away from it while Goblin roars in pain while Octavius laughs fussiest song while the room was consumed by it and it went into the air ducts while Anti-Venom was unaffected by it but Naruto is back in the form looking like a white suited spiderman while Goblin is on the ground and roared which Venom disappears and Osborn guys the ground.

"Interesting", Naruto says before he heard Octavius's voice.

"Just remember, you wanted this. The consistencies at separating venom from its host, I preferred not to be around for them", Octavius said as he begins moving away now opening a scape pod.

"So now there's a ship to be saved which I doubt since the others must be waking up now and-", Naruto stops seeing all the venoms firms into a monster with a smiling face.

"BRING IT!", Naruto roared as he becomes buff again as sends tendrils at Venom at having to it which roars in pain while its glowing.

"Die you monster", Naruto said as Venom screams while struggling which Naruto walks to one knee as Venom turns to nothing.

"Alert, alert. Tricarrier will self destruct in five seconds", It said causing Naruto to sigh as he reverts back to his to his other girl while he heard footsteps as Furry and Coulson enter with others as Furry deactivates the self destruct, at that time Furry stops in front of Naruto who looks at his body.

"Seems I got a new friend", Naruto said as to them as he walks past the shield agents.

"Is the ring ok?", Naruto asks the two who look at each other.

"It's gone, Octavius must have swiped it while you were fighting Venom", Furry said causing Naruto to punch the wall in anger as it cracks which behind the mask he's smiling.

"We'll get it back, all of them and put them in a secure lock so that the Mandarin won't get them...", Naruto said while Furry had Coulson look at each other knowing tomorrow they will need to examine that Anti-Venom.

NIGHT

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Naruto laughs as he's laying on his bed staring at the four Makulan rings on his fingers while Anti-Venom is on his body which he extends his hand and his eyes Barrie which Anti-Venon detaches as it then crawls into the drawer.

"Four rings and venom. Interesting", Naruto said as all four rings glow while he turns to his drawer to see it open and close multiple times while Anti-Venom is crawling across the room clearly interested in the rooms space which it then stops as its surrounded by spider tracers which Naruto turns to see Anti-Venom tearing apart the tracers while its being attacked looking like mortal combat except there not in human form.

"Seriously, I brought you home and you guys are fighting already. Yeesh", Naruto said as he takes the four rings off and puts then on his chain necklace and wraps it around his head.

But then he hears a knock at his door which he sighs as he stands up and walks towards it and opens the door finding Deadpool wearing pajamas while book.

"Read me a bed time story...", Deadpool asks Naruto causing tic marks to form on his head but his eyes widen as Deadpool flashes Naruto a picture of him kissing Death.

"You son of a bitch", Naruto said which Deadpool gives a laugh.

"Guilty is charged", Deadpool said smiling under his mask which Naruto sadly lets him in knowing he's in a corner which he can either threaten or kill Deadpool... Still wonder if he can die by being thrown into an active volcano.

"Damn you...", Naruto said as he looks to see Anti-venom hanging from his Deadpool costume.

"(Sigh)", Naruto was about to sit on his bed when he stops and turns immediately feeling that he was being watched but see no one but his eyes narrow as he takes off his chain necklace abs puts his rings in which his eyes widen as he sees a window? Its showing some alien on a throne chair as he's staring at Naruto with his narrowed red eyes which Naruto's eyes as well.

"Who the hell are you?", Naruto asks as he turns into his Mandarin form pointing his rings at the the man who glares at Naruto.

"So your the one I've heard about that... The one called the Mandarin or Naruto... You have angered me even more knowing that Mistress Death has fallen for a child!", he said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow while Deadpool is staring at Naruto surprised while the slider tracers are looking at Naruto.

"Keep talking and ill rip that tongue of yours out if your mouth you ugly piece of trash", Naruto said which the alien crushes one of the arm holders in his left hand as he stands up and walks down the steps.

"I look forward to crushing you in the future boy", he said which Naruto gives a laugh as they two are standing face too face.

"What is your name so I know who I will be fighting?", Naruto asks as both have narrowed eyes as there staring at each other while both are far, far, far, away from each other.

"You child, may call me. Thanos", Thanos said as they stare at each other which Thanos ends the communication as then Naruto sighs as he sits on his bed while taking the rings off with narrowed eyes.

"Thanos huh... Interesting", Naruto said as he smiles darkly and unknown to him Thanos is smiling darkly too.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, sorry for language everyone but thus is for the guest, too the guest who keeps writing the same review on all my fanfics. 1: its support history, not Supert history you dumbass, 2: get a life and stop messaging me the same thing you freak, 3: your a coward too if you don't have the guts to message me signed in and one of these days you'll regret sending me messages.

Chapter 8

"I win again", Naruto said as he takes his hands off the arcade hands controls while Sam sighs looking down while Naruto looks at the clock and shrugs.

"I'm going home now Sam, bye", Naruto said as he walks too the door opening it she walks out as he walks towards his house but stops as he saw a trash can in the dark alley shaking? Naruto raises an eyebrow and walks towards it getting an odd feeling as he opens it and looks down in it seeing red eyes as the creature gets out of the garbage now looking like a raccoon.

"Oh... just a raccoon...", Naruto said but his eyes widen as he sees two glowing circles as well as its in the shake of a gun being pointed at Naruto.

"What's your problem hairless!", Rocket said as he fires a laser which Naruto simply moves his head while his eyes narrow.

"Rocket Raccoon, so your one of the Guardians of the Galaxy huh?", Naruto said and leans against the wall causing Rockets eyes to narrow.

"Come at me again kid, I dare you!", Rocket said as he proceeds to eat and piece of an apple which was in the garage.

"Mmmmmmm, man this sure is good", Rocket said as he eats it while still pointing at Naruto.

"Whatever you say raccoon", Naruto said causing his eyes to narrow.

"Who are you calling raccoon!", Rocket said as he jumps towards Naruto just smiles and simply fires a web in his face and slams him into a garbage can which rocket was pinned to the ground by his neck from Naruto's right hand as soon anti-venom consumes him as his left arm grows a blade and holds it at his neck smiling.

"Stop! I know him!", Sam said causing Rocket to blink in surprise as Naruto lets go if rocket standing up.

"Your mentor is not very friendly", Naruto said as the suit recedes.

"Master Rocket, what are you doing here? I heard your blaster from across the street", Sam said to him.

"I told you I'd come find you when I needed you. And kid we need you", Rocket said to him which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Kid get your helmet, we gotta go now", Rocket said as he begins walking with Sam who stops along with Sam who then puts his helmet on as his suit appears, suddenly a white glowing circle appears under them as they teleport and Naruto runs straight into it while sinking also following.

IN SPACE

"Interesting", Naruto said causing both Rocket and Sam's eyes to widen as they turn to Naruto.

"You idiot, you complete an-", Rocket was cut off as he web hits his mouth shutting it.

"Oh be quiet you raccoon", Naruto said causing his eyes to narrow as he jumps back into his seat while ripping the web off as the ship shakes.

"The Chitauri, we're under attack!", Rocket said as they flying from three ships in space which Naruto's suit forms.

"So. We're in space", Naruto said looking out :he computer screen but the ship shakes again as there being hit.

"So what now?", Naruto asked but his eyes narrow seeing the ship stop and slow down as there now blinded by a bright light which a huge portal appears in front of the showing Korvac's ship which the portal closes.

"I am Korvac's, ruler of worlds. You have angered me guardian. Surrender or be destroyed!", Korvac ordered which Naruto smiles.

"Korvac, ruler of worlds. Been looking for a army to use", Naruto thought to himself.

"You have vexed me across the galaxy guardian. Surrender now or I will-yeah, yeah, yeah", Rocket said as he begins firing back in the ship while avoiding lasers which Naruto sora against the wall.

"I'm going out there and I'll blow a hole right through that ship", Sam said to them.

"No!", Rocket ordered as Naruto looks out the window to see they were hit by a reactor beam which there now being pulled in as they finally arrive inside which they lands as the Chitauri soldiers march to the door as arrive.

"So what now?", Naruto asked looking at the door which was sawed opened.

"Destroy them!", one said to them which all Naruto does is slam both his arms into the two Chitauri knocking then back into the which they stand about to fire but Rocket stops them.

"We surrender", Rocket said to them which Naruto raises an eyebrow.

PRISON ROOM

Naruto is walking with the other two with there hands behind there head while six guards are behind them.

"Now!", Rocket said and immediately Naruto fires a web hitting one of the Chitauri and spins causing there eyes too widen as there all slammed into the wall knocking them out which as that was happening both Nova and Rocket are in front of a door which he shoots it destroying the door which three new people come walking in as well as a plant with a face.

"Guardians of the Galaxy", Nova says presenting then to Naruto who looks at Starlord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Nova,and Groot.

"What took you so long?", Drax asks Nova as there standing in front of them.

"Hey Nova, long time no see", Starlord said but Rocket stops him.

"There's no time to waste!", Rocket says a there running.

"You guys go that way, I'm going this way!", Naruto says pointing towards a door way causing there eyes too widen.

"Are you stupid, that's where the guards are most concentrated, we can't deal with Korvac now, we have t- stop the command vector from using the weapon-", Starlord was cut off by Naruto who's walking towards the door as his body becomes more bulk, look on my profile "Anti-Venom Bulk Form" for what it looks like which Naruto slams both hands in the door and rips it open slowly.

"Oh shut up, go now while I deal with Korvac", Naruto ordered as he enters the door and bends it which he closes more. At that time every one is looking at the door along with Korvac who has wide eyes.

"Who are you?", Korvac asks as Naruto smiles which his suit opens up showing the four rings which he takes them off and puts them on one by one which they glow.

"Eheheheheh, now, you going to tell be where the strong planet there is. What I mean is a planet that doesn't have much of command which I can take control", Naruto said as everyone aims at Naruto.

"Have it your way", Naruto said as it glows.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Impossible...", Korvac said beaten and bruised along with a bunch of beaten Chitauri on the ground. Naruto fires a web from his left hand connecting with Korvac's chest and pulled towards him which he's now being held by his neck by Naruto while they could hear the cannon go off which he sees a video feed of Nova flying towards earth faster then the beam.

"Now your going to tell me, what I asked!", Naruto roared as he begins slamming his head over and over again in the ground which his right eye is black and blue with a trial of blood coming from his mouth and a broken nose.

"A-As you wish...", Korvac said as he begins typing down the codes for the file and as he finished it shows a planet like earth but with vastly different climates like its multiple planets jumbled up together.

"Planet... Exo... They were created as self-aware war machines developed by Magus, the Ruler of Technarch. There, sole purpose of protecting their creator. They were rebooted during the a war and now have no memory of their original function. Magus built the Exos fashioned them in humanity's image, gifting them with diversity of mind and body. That's all I know", Korvac says which Naruto smiles as he fires water as Korvac which it consumes him causing him to yell in pain which Naruto smiles as he slams him to the wall which he turns to the computer and his suit opens up showing the spider tracer as it hacks into the main computer downloading the planets coordinates and weapons they have which it recedes back to Naruto as his suit closes.

"You're the one he's after, your Thanos's rival... The one he wants", Korvac

but then the ship begins shaking as he hears the alarm. Naruto teleports out of the room in back on the ship they came from while he tajes the rings odd hiding then in his suit and under his shirt.

3 MINUTES LATER

Naruto has his arms crossed with his eyes closed as there traveling through space looking for Nova.

"Come on kid, I know your out there...", Starlord said to himself.

"Scanning for life signs", Gamora said which Naruto's eyes widen getting a spider sense as he looks out the window seeing Nova.

"Found him...", Naruto says as he sits back down while the others get same. They finally bring him back in which Naruto stares at Sam under his mask but his eyes narrow but he glows and starts coughing.

"Did we win?", Nova asked.

"He's alive so now can you bring me back to earth?", Naruto asked them while Nova stands up while Rocket congratulated him.

"Nova. Don't you think its time you come back home, to us?", Starlord asks Nova causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Stay", Drax says which Nova walks towards them and turns to Naruto.

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna stay. My team needs me", Nova said which Naruto just stares at him while his mask recedes showing his face causing Gamora's eyes too widen which Starlord notices it.

"I never liked you but... It was good working with you", Naruto said as both extend there hands shaking.

"Remember, you can always have multiple homes. Your other home is on earth, with the team", Naruto said which he nods.

BACK ON EARTH IN NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Naruto smiles darkly at the data on the file while behind him are Scorpion, Iron End, and Deadpool who's wearing pajamas and losing a stuffed toy looking exactly like himself.

"As I told you. We have the army, just need to get them to join me. All is going according to plan with Odin still sleeping", Naruto said as he looks towards the wall seeing a smiling Loki.

"And soon we can invade Asgard to kill Odin and me ruling which we will create the Utopia you always wares. You know, the revolution you've wanted to start since this world and every world is consumed by anger, hatred, and sadness", Loki said smiling while Naruto stares at him.

"Cross me and I'll kill you but", Naruto said standing up as the two are staring at each other and shakes hands.

"Everything is going, according to plan minus a small part which will work in my favor", Naruto said with a dark smile causing Loki to smile.

NEXT DAY

"And that's it. He left...", Naruto said to them as there shocked.

"Yes and-", Naruto stops as he turns to seeing Nova which his eyes narrowed annoyed at his return.

"You changed your mind?", Naruto asked which Nova shrugs.

"Well I thought to myself, if the earth is so important maybe I should stay hear and guard it with my team. I mean I did save the day", Nova said which Naruto sighs and they look at there communicators beeping?

"Furry wants to see us", Powerman said which Nova smiles.

"Lets go team! Ahahahaha!", Nova said flying away with the others following. During that time Nova was lost in thought remembering what he was told by Starlord with the others on the ship.

FLASH BACK ON THE SHIP

"Are you serious?", Nova asks as Starlord nods showing him the wanted picture of Naruto on a wanted poster.

"He's wanted by Thanos for some reason, he must have done something to anger Thanos greatly if he's with that much money. Stay on earth and monitor Naruto to see what he's actually doing. From what you said he has a dark side he doesn't show people so watch him closer to see if he's an enemy", Starlord said to Nova who nods agreeing.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also of you couldn't tell I'm using Destiny in this fanfic.

Chapter 9

"So... This is the place?", Naruto asked in his mandarin form in front of a space ship that was copied from the data on the computer. There currently standing in a desert as there walking away from the ship while Scorpion, Deadpool and Iron End.

"Naruto...", Scorpion said as Naruto's eyes narrow and his four rings glow as there surrounded by an army of robots pointing there hugs at them as well as tanks and other weapons.

"Eheheheheh... Even if I don't have all ten rings. We won't lose", Naruto said to them as they all get ready.

"Find the central command center and hack into it. We will show them our Utopia", Naruto said as they nod as Iron Ends eyes glow bright red.

"Find it, we must reactivate there elite army of hell", Naruto said as his rings glow brightly.

"Bring it!", Naruto yelled as they fired which Naruto creates a shield as he begins blocking the lasers which Naruto smirks as Ends eyes grabs Naruto's armored neck and sends a signal which his eyes widen as there main command flashes before his eyes which he glows brightly as they teleport.

BASE

The Speaker is currently typing on the computer when there was a bright light causing him too turn fast as he sees the Mandarin and Naruto.

"How did you-", he was stopped as the speakers face mask was hit by a web stoping him as he's pushed aside by Naruto who's next to the others as Iron End's right hands fingers open up showing wires as it hacks into the computer. At that time more exo's begin entering the room as they aim the guns at them.

"Stop!", speaker yells as he rips the webs off his face and about to try yell fire but he holds his head as he stumbles back. The other exo's drop there guns as they fall to there knees holding there heads in pain as electricity sparks from there heads as there all being sent the same message as they look at each other.

"Now do you see... There will never be peace until we start. We must have a beginning to our peace and earth will be it. Odin must die so we can have an ally out of them. So... Will you join me as my army or not...", Naruto said as the speaker stands up.

"You've showed us not only your plan but memories... Why?", the speaker asks as Naruto puts his hands behind his back as the computer turns too images of war and destruction of natural disasters as well as well as war, death, misery, hatred, world war 1, 2, as well as wars of different nations and deaths of millions as all the Exo download it into there memories.

"What... What is this?", Speaker said as Naruto's eyes narrow/

"War...", Naruto said with anger as he makes a fist.

"Now... What is your choice?", Naruto asked them as he turns to them while the Exo aims there guns at them but the speaker rises his right hand stoping them.

"Stop... Maybe he is right... War will only stop until one stops it...", Speaker said as he walks too the computer as he stares at the image of grave stones...

"How do you suppose that you can reactivate the elite army? They haven't been activated in eons, how can you possibly reactivate the core?", the speaker said turning to Naruto as a door opens up behind them which they turn and walk towards it as they enter through the dark doors, there surrounded by darkness except for a a black stone in middle of the room as its floating in midair which there's a red light within it.

"What is th-", Naruto stops as he turns around seeing the doors closed and when he tries too teleport his eyes widen from not being able to teleport.

"What the?", was all Naruto said as he turns towards the door to find it closed? Naruto turns back towards the black stone as he can see it giving off some kind of dark mist? Naruto walks towards it as he can feel it giving off a powerful aura which he extends his right hand touching it as his rings glow then the entire room starts shaking as the stone glows bright twice and dims down then twice again like a heart beat? As that is happening, there eyes widen too find humanoid beings within the walls in the huge room.

"Where are we?", Scorpion asks as Naruto's rings glow? Naruto turns towards the closest one as he gets a clear look at what they look like to find then looking like the future Sentinels from X-Men Days of future past, can't really describe them. Naruto soon walks towards it as he's face too face with the machine. Suddenly its eyes glow red as its chest glows red causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he's suddenly slammed by its foot sending him rolling back on the ground as the machine breaks apart from the wall as its face opens up showing a red light as fires a red beam slamming him into the wall as the light go on showing an army of then stuck in the walls one by one they start coming from the walks as they drop on the wall causing the others eyes to widen as End unleashes a beam slamming into one sending it crashing into the wall but he sent crashing into the wall by another machine as its right hand turns sharp as it stabs through his chest but he head butts it as he sends it stumbling back which he delivers a uppercut sending it a couple of feet in the air but as it lands its face opens up and fires a red beam slamming him into the wall.

"Uh guys!", Deadpool said he's being held against the wall as he's punched in the face sent into the ground as two machines hold him.

"Oh come on, I have a girl fired. Kitty's gonna hate me if she finds out that I was turn apart!", Deadpool said as he's being picked up along with scorpion as he's being held up by his neck while Deadpool as more of the machines are walking towards them while there arbs are sharpening as there surrounded.

"ENOUGH!", Naruto yelled as his rings glow brighter which they turn to him as he's standing up as the rings glow brighter. The machines chest glow green and blue, as they turn towards Naruto as more surround him as there arms become sharp as all of them pull there arms back.

"I gave you back your life... YOU OBEY ME!", Naruto roared as the rings glow even brighter blinding everyone as the machines stop as there arms go back to normal which they back off along with the other machines letting the others go as Iron End falls AHD hits the ground.

The machines bow one by one too Naruto who's standing up as his rings are glowing which he turns towards the doors as they open slowly showing the speaker she the Exo waiting which he walks towards them while the machines are carrying Iron Ends parts.

"The army is completed... When I gain the ten rings. We attack Asgard. Then we head to earth to free it of its hatred even if... We must kill", Naruto said turning towards the machines while he the screen turns guests the sentinel drop ships.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

HALLOWEEN

"And when he woke up, the kid looked in a mirror and realized he changed into... THIS!", Spider-Man said as he points the flashlight on Nova's face.

"Yawn. You want to scare people, let them smell your costume", Nova said as there all in a graveyard at night in Halloween night.

Someone then taps on Peters shoulder causing him to turn and scream like a little girl which everyone turns too Naruto laughing lively while wearing a John Jamison mask which everyone else laughs at this.

"DON'T DO THAT!", Spider-Man yells angrily which Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly while wearing his anti-venom suit.

"So Ava, got any ideas when this special delivery shows up?", Naruto asks Ava but his eyes narrow getting an odd sense as they all go back too back!

"Remember fear is only in the mind", Iron Fist said.

"Yes, as well as its a limiter to yourself. Once it's gone you will become stronger", Naruto said to him.

"Fear? I think you got me confused with someone else? I'm Spider-Man, fear is not in my vocabulary", Spider-Man said causing Naruto too raise an eyebrow.

"Um... Spiddy... You screamed from a mask of John Jamison...", Naruto says too him which Ava nods.

"He's right", Ava said but Naruto's eyes widen seeing some monster appear behind her?

"Huh-", Ava was cut off as Naruto slammed his right fist into the vampires sending him flying which a light spinning blade cuts it and turns it too dust as it returns too the man on the gave stone?

"Run", Blade said which Nova screams like a little girl as he flys away while more monsters begun appearing causing Naruto too smile as his his form changes to when Anti-venom first appears in the comics.

"Ahahahaha, vampires huh. Yiu must be blade. The day walker", Naruto said smiling which Blade goes back too back with the other as he glances at Naruto which the vampires charge.

"G-G-G-VAMPIRES?! Seriously? Vampires!", Spider-Man yelled loudly in shock.

"I thought I told you, RUN!", Blade yelled but he was cut off as Naruto junks over him as he slammed into a vampire turning it into dust as it reappears from the dust.

"RAAWR-", the vampire was stopes as its mouth was hit by webs stoping it's growls as it hits it with a web and spins while he sends it flying high! The others are currently fighting the vampires as there having problems.

"BRING IT!", Naruto yelled as tendrils fires from his suit hitting the vampires as he spins fast while the tendrils recede as the vampires go flying into trees and tombstones as well as the ground. They start retreating while Blade grips his sword.

"So YIUR the delivery guy huh", Naruto said to him as Blade puts his sword away.

"Are we just gonna name ourselves from whatever we have in our pockets?", Spider-Man asks them.

"Those things were shadow vampires. Undead drones, magical manifestations, never alive", Naruto explained while his suit turns back too normal.

"You would have know if your were the shield agents I told Furry to send. At least he have me one of you guys", Blade said as he and Naruto shake hands.

"Wanted to meet you for some time Blade", Naruto said smiling under his suit but both of there eyes narrow.

"More are coming!", Blade said as more appears.

"Power man, make a hole and Blade drive them into the alley, we can then take them down! Ava and Iron Fist, take the flanks and drive them center. Nova, fly high and be our eyes as well as sky support! Lets move!", Naruto yelled as Spider-Man and the others are looking at Naruto in shock which Ava blushes at Naruto suddenly taking command while Blade begins running which Naruto follows. At that time Spider-Man follows them.

"Spider-Man this is no joking matter, it won't be good as well as if he arrives", Naruto said too him not knowing what Dracula is capable of while Blade throws a flash grenade killing the vampires.

"I can do that too if I had flash grenades", Spider-Man said as fever soon arrives which Blade jumps onto the ladder m while Naruto swings after and Spider-Man starts blocking the exits. One by one Naruto watches as the team fights next to Blade.

"Nova, supernova!", Naruto orders!

"On it Anti!", Nova said giving a thumbs up as he begins.

"Everyone, herd them together!", Naruto orders loudly as they do just that.

"Time to go, super me!", Nova says as he begins skinning in the air fast as he creates a shining light which castes the drones pain as they are destroyed while Nova yells loudly and soon flys down tired landing near them on the rooftop.

"I hope you don't need me to do that again soon or in the next month", Nova said which Naruto laughs but stops.

"Guys there retreating now. There master will not show mercy too them", Naruto said too them.

"You have it?", Naruto asks which Blade nods taking out a piece of the Tekamenteps Ankh.

"Is that the delivery Furry sent us too pick up? I was hoping for pizza", Spider-Man asks him.

"Pick up, I was expecting Anti-Venom and Deadpool. This doesn't leave my hands until I look Furry in his one eye", Blade says too him.

"What exactly is happening?", Spider-Man asks him.

"Dracula is coming, to take over the world", Blade says as Naruto's eyes narrow hearing this while he can feel the rings under his suit pulse.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH, and and deliver with that serious face huh? Oh Dracula take over the world ahaha...", Spider-Man said but stood seeing everyone looking at him while Naruto just shakes his head.

"What why is no one else laughing!", Spider-Man asks them.

SHIELD TRICARRIER

"What part on handing it off to my team don't you understand!", Furry yelled as there's lightning between the two while everyone just stares.

"Dracula is coming Furry and you are not prepared!", Furry yelled at him.

"He keeps saying Dracula is coming, that's code for-the real Dracula is coming Peter, almost took out the avengers", Naruto says as Furry shows him the video of Dracula fighting the avengers.

"Dracula is the king of vampires, an undead knight are the wages war on the works of the living. He will not ready until we are all under his control", Furry says too them.

"And if he gets his hands on this. The war is over!", Blade says to them.

"What is "it"?", Ava asks them.

"It's the Tekamenteps Ankh, well half of one anyway", coulson says arriving in the room.

"Are you-LISTEN! The Tekamenteps Ankh is an ancient Egyptian symbol known as the key of life! It's was believed to act as a bridge between the living and the dead. It was used by the ancient Pharos too communicate with there ancestors but as tut night imagine it became a bit of a problem for the living. It was decide to beak it into two separate pieces for 8,000 years. Dracula has learned of there existence and if ever found and joined together any undead creature would become invulnerable and Dracula would be able to walk by day and have no weakness, no f-actually there are few in earth that can beat him so let's find the other half", Naruto says too them.

"It's at the museum of natural history", coulson said too them.

"Your kidding, out in the open?!", Blade days not believing this.

"All the good stuff is kept in a secret chamber room for premium gold circle card carrying members of the museum of natural history fan society and obviously I'm the only person in this room whys a member", Couldon asks which Naruto takes out a wallet.

"Don't think so", Naruro said showing his gold card causing him to blink in surprise as Ava shows her too.

"I took Ava on a date there and got us these since I was a member", Naruto said to him as Blade too Coulsons card and begins walking.

"Furry, has that other team arrived yet", Naruto asks him.

"Not yet but you guys got too sit this one out. Naruto go in ahead", Furry says which Naruto nods as he runs after Blade.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Remember, don't try too mess up the mission fur revenge. The mission comes first!", Naruto says which he nods.

10 MINUTES LATER

Both Naruto and Blade are jumping from house rio house and that stop as Naruto fires a web attaching too Ava as he pulls her into his arms.

"Tell me why you came?", Naruto asks her.

"If Dracula gets his hands I the other Ankh we're all screwed!", Peter said causing him too sigh.

"Just remember your choice", Blade said too them and they soon arrive on top if the building as Blade opened the window as they all jump down.

"Spider-Man, don't even try anything stupid", Naruto says as he open up a secretary door showing it.

"Interesting-", Naruto stops ignoring everyone as he stares... He's currently staring at Death who's looking at the Tekamenteps Ankh?! She currently has a skeleton face along with hands but the rest of her busy is skin.

"Death-", Naruto stops as she's now in front of him with her breasts against his chest as she has both arms wrapped around his head as age leave closer and soon in the blink of an eye both are in bed with each other as she's now looking like a human while both are wearing nothing as there under the blankets which there bodies are pressed against eachother causing Naruto too blush.

"Thanos is coming so be careful my Naruto. Your currently in limbo, lover", Death said causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"What. You mean he's-", Naruto was cut off as Death kisses him causing his eyes too widen. But as it continues Naruto deepens it more as there making out with each other.

30 MINUTES LATER

"I better go...", Naruto said as he gets dressed while Death is smiling at Naruto.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't be ashamed since you and Ava aren't officially dating as well as I have too say I really enjoyed it", Death says which Naruto grits his teeth as he looks down closing his eyes but soon death is in front of him as she holds his face in her hands as she touches his cheek.

"Don't worry Naruto", Death said as they kiss again which Naruto puts his hands on her waste as there kissing which Naruto soon disappears leaving a smiling Death as she touches her soon feeling a presence which its alive and dead?

"Our child will soon be born. Rot... I'll call you Menma Uzumaki, the son of Death and Naruto", Death said smiling as she rubs her stomach.

BACK TO REAL WORLD

Naruto comes back too reality as he finds that there surrounded by vampires.

"Here we go again", Naruto thought but his eyes widen as he felt it and turns seeing a black portal old wrung a man in red armor comes forth while the vampires retreat.

"Blade, fighting along side mortals now. Have you sunk so low? Hand over my Ankh and I'll allow all of you to live too see morning", Dracula says smiling which Naruto cracks his neck.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DONE REVIEW AT ALL. WHEN SHOULD MENMA MAKE HIS FIRST APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER OR SOMEWHERE LATER SO YOU DECIDE WITH A VOTE.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

They are now looking at a smiling Dracula.

"You mock me blade, you would send children to face me?", Dracula asks as he walks towards and past them while he continues.

"I am Dracula, king of vampires and I will have what is rightfully mine", Dracula said too them.

"King if vampires blah, blah, blahs more like it. Lets get to fighting!", Spider-Man days which Dracula looks at him with annoyance.

"You child, your starting to remind me of my worthless son. Do you realize Blade has led you too your doom? Your team is severely out if its league", Dracula said pointing at him.

"Wait. We're out of the shields soft ball league? But we had a game next tuesday", Spider-Man says which Dracula just stares at him for his stupid comment.

"Seriously... Cracking jokes in front of Dracula... Just seriously?", Naruto asks as Nova walks forward.

"It finally happened, he's snapped with fear", Nova said too them as Spider-Man creates a web ball?

"Seriously, in really a good pitcher! Check out my fast ball!", Spider-Man said with a yell as he throws it but Dracula just catches it.

"Pathetic-", Dracula was stopped as he was slammed by Naruto which he turns too dust? He reappears in front of Blade.

"Are we finished yet?", Dracula asks him.

"Bit by a long shot!", Blade yelled as he swings his blade which was blocked by Dracula's shadow sword and he proceeds to knock Blade away into dinosaur fossils which collapse as he's now knocked out as Dracula reappears in front of Blade and raises his sword but was stopes as Nova fires a beam gaining his attention as he flys up.

"Supernova!", Naruto yelled.

"Feel the heat drac!", Nova says and yells as he releases a blinding light causing Dracula too turn too dust which Spider-Man fires a web on Blade and gets him off the fossil while Nova lands on the ground tired.

"Two in one night, good looking and vampire reckin-", Nova was stoked as he was knocked into a display case by Dracula?!

"Fools. You think I was not warned by your weak abilities by my shadow minions! There is nothing that you-", Dracula was stopes as he was hit by a dinosaur bone as the others run at him! Soon Powerman slams both fists into Dracula's face as but he disappears and reappears behind Ironfist but was knocked away by Ava.

"You know you should floss more", Ava says which everyone stares at him.

"What? In trying smack talk", Ava said to them which they look at each other while Dracula's sword reappears in his hand.

"Enough!", Dracula roared as he changed and swings his sword while they begin dodging his strikes as he grabs Iron fists leg and slams him into Ava but before he could continue power man rams into him as he grabs him but he just throws him away which he turns with wide eyes as he's slammed through the wall by an anger Blade as they appear in another room.

"How many tines shall we do this dance Blade? The partners changed by the song remains the same", Dracula says as Blade throws a spinning blade as him which he just turns too dust dishing it as it returns to Blade which he's now on the lights.

"I am the undying lord-WILL YOU SHUT UP!", Naruto yelled in anger as be slams his feet into Dracula sending him into the ground as he turns to dust while the others arrive.

"Blade you ok!", Naruto asks but stops as he sees Dracula drop Powerman.

"Oh shit...", Naruto said with a sigh while Spider-Man junks down next too them.

"Destroy Blade!", Dracula orders.

"Yes... My king!", Powerman said as he chafes and at the same time Naruto beckoned buffer as he catches both of Powermans fists as he slams his head into his! As this was happening the others run to help but Dracula junks down in front of them gaining Naruto's attention.

"NO!", Naruto yelled as he picks up Powerman and throws him at Dracula which it was too late as he's already hypnotized them but he's still slammed into by Powerman knowing him into the ground.

"Guys!", Naruto yelled as he gets in front of the three.

"Your being controlled!", Naruto yelled but before he could react Dracula grabs him but his arm as he pulls Naruto as he then grabs him by his neck lifting him in the air!

"Do not resist, your mine now", Dracula commanded as he smiles. But his eyes widen in complete shock as Naruto's right handed through his left eye.

"My anger, will never be controlled by the likes of you", Naruto said causing his eyes too widen as the rings glow brightly as he slams his fist into Dracula's face sending him into the ground while he jumps down too Ava who turns too him.

"Ava, please snap out of it!", Naruto said but she yells as her red glowing eyes narrow as she charges at him but as this is happening Spider-Man figures out a plan as he fires webs on Blade knowing what he must do.

Naruto soon hugs Ava as she's struggling but he lifts his and hers masks up as he proceeds to kiss her while the lights come on?

As this was happening both lose the interest of fighting while Ava's eyes go back to normal while there continuing to make out while Blade and Spider-Man just stare at this while Powerman, Nova, and Ironfist escaped with Dracula.

"Uh guys-", Spider-Man was cut off as his face was hit by webs curtesy of Naruto who wraps both his arms around Ava while she wraps her arms around his neck as the kiss deepens.

ONE HOUR LATER

"So let me get this straight, you were wasting time kissing for almost 30 minutes?", Furry asks which Naruto and Ava are blushing very embarrassed at them kissing during the mission. There all currently on top of the Tricarrier while Furry puts the two ankh pieces away.

"So are they here?", Naruto asks which he nods.

"There here", Furry days as he presses his wristwatch as there elevator opens?

"Meet Naruto's special ops team Spider-Man and White tiger, The Triple Death. They went on missions together when he wasn't on missions with you guys", Furry said as Naruto jumps on the rising ground which he's standing next too the two.

"You've met Deadpool", Furry days with annoyance as he sees Deadpool playing an old game boy which he stole from a kid.

"Dracula's son. Undead Ban the prince of vampires", Furry said as they look at Ban, he is a tall muscular man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has white colored wild hair and thin eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his neck, he has a large scar.

"His ability since he's half human is simple, initially considered he's able to heal almost instantly. He's immortal, he can regenerate all wounds, including lost limbs, and cannot be killed. He was once imprisoned, he was executed a total of thirty three times, surviving every one of those", Naruto said which Ban smiles.

"Cap'nnnnnnnnnn, you know me so well so when can we fight again?", Ban asks but Naruto who just sighs.

"Later Ban, right now we must get to work", Naruto said too him which Ban has a said look on his face.

"Fine, but no ditching out like last time", Ban said which Naruto nods.

"Fine but lets not try to destroy the area we fight at as well as I'll not use Anti-venom", Naruto said to Ban who smiles.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND OF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL AS WELL AS I'VE DECIDED TO ADD BAN FRON SEVEN DEADLY SINS MANGA/ANIME. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL OF THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I changed the part with death last chapter so it didn't happen.

Chapter 12

FLASH BACK AT CHINA

Naruto is being led by a guard towards large armored doors within the prison.

"What's with the heavily armored cell?", Naruto asks with his hands within his pocket.

"OF COURSE! He's the man sentenced to death after committing the great sin of burning down that village four years who!", the guard said loudly.

"And from what I've heard, even after thirty three executions he's still alive?", Naruto asks him.

"Tha... That's right! We tried be heading and burning, but nothing worked...! He... He's not human!", The guard yelled.

"Eheheh, very interesting. Please open the cell", Naruto asks gaining his attention.

"Wha?", he asks but he then nods as he opens the cel letting Naruto enter.

"It's time for anooooother execution? It's such a hassle. I'm not moving an inch. If you need me for something just do it here... Hm?", Ban stops as he can see Naruto clearly while the doors shut.

"A brat...?", Ban asks as he sits up.

"Hey now, I remember asking for aaaaale... But I don't render asking for a kid", Ban asks as Naruto can see him clearly as he's wearing rags while he has a long goatee and a beard as well as long messy hair.

"Undead Ban, prince of vampires I presume. You're coming with me", Naruto said to Ban.

"Are you kidding me? Go with you? Witt a brat? For what? There's nothing out there for me... Just leave already. ", Ban asks him as Naruto simply stares at him.

"... Then I'll have to bust you out by force", Naruto says to him causing Ban too smile.

"Interesting. I'd love to see you try. But even if your a brat, I won't go easy on you. ", Ban said causing Naruto too smile as he take sour his necklace with two Makulan rings on them.

"Neither will I", Naruto said too him.

10 SECONDS LATER

The back of the prison explodes as Ban flys out covered in blood and sounds as he's laughing while Naruto walks out of the prison not wearing his armor.

"YOU REALLY DID BUST ME OOOOOOUT!", Ban yelled loudly.

"Round one is mine", Naruto said which Ban sits up immediately completely healed and smiling.

"Lets do this again! ", Ban asks Naruto.

"You have a ridiculous recovery power like Deadpool and if you want too continue than you'll come with me", Naruto asks which Ban only nods.

FLASH BACK AND INSIDE THE TRICARRIER

"Vampire!", Spider-Man yelled pointing at Ban who's simply smiles.

"What's uuuuuuuup spidy", Ban said smiling at him.

"Now lets too business. Your dad wants the Ankh, he thinks it can grant him power to let his army walk into the day. We better get moving", Naruto said too them but stops as a portal appears gaining there attention as Powerman, Nova, and Iron fist appear through the portal along with Dracula.

"Of it isn't the fallen prince. Get the Ankh, and destroy them all!", Dracula ordered.

"Yes lord Dracula", the three say.

"Worst Halloween ever", Spider-man says.

"Deadpool, you take on iron fist and don't kill him. Ban you get Powerman! White tiger and Spider-Man you guys get nova! I'll get Dracula!", Naruto says as he charges at Dracula and uses his web.

"Rahhhhhh!", Powerman yells running at Ban which he smiles and swings his fist but his eyes widen no longer seeing Ban who's currently behind him and moving his left have which he proceeds too slam his left fist into Powerman slamming him into the ground causing him too skid into the wall?!

"Kakakaha! My body's light as a feather! ", Ban says with a laugh as soon he was punched in the face by Powerman breaking his jaw along with his teeth.

"...OOOOOWWWW! YOU BROKE MY JAW AND TEETH! ", Ban yelled and pointed to his jaw and teeth which there already healed?!

"Just kidding", Ban says as Powerman goes for another hit but Ban simply tilts the other way and slams his knee into Powermans back causing him too stumble forward. As it continues Powermans attacks become more sluggish while Ban's attacks suddenly become more agile?

"Bans power of "snatch" he can not only rob robjects but it can temporally rob physical abilities as well. Wonder what would happen if he faced the hulks?", Naruto thought with a smile while Nova flys towards Ban who simply bends his middle finger causing Nova's helmet to fly off into Ban's hands while Sam hits the ground rolling towards Ban who simply chops him in the neck knocking him out. As this is happening Naruto, Deadpool, White tiger, and Spider-Man are facing Dracula.

"RAHHHHHH!", Iron fist yelled as he charges for Ban who smiles as he takes out a three-section staff from his clothes.

"Sorry but, too slow", Ban said as moves fast from the power he's absorbed from Powerman and slams the staff into Iron fists side knocking into the wall and causing him to be knocked out while Fury's eyes widen never before seeing Ban's capabilities.

"I win. ", Ban says as he turns too Dracula whiz eyes narrow as he quickly turns too dust as reappears behind Spider-Man and grabs both his arms and grips it hard causing him too let go as he's slaked from behind which Dracula picks up the two ankhs and a portal appears as he disappears.

"Lets go, I know where he's headed. Spider-Man you stay hear, you need too protect your aunt. Fury, send the howling commandos to protect the orphanage I go too. We're leaving", Naruto said which Ban extends his left hand as a portal appears and it swallows them as they disappear.

"Fury... Tell me we did not just get shown up by a psychopath, a vampire, and Naruto...", Spider-Man asks him which Fury sighs.

AT TRANSYLVANIA

"We're heeeeeeeeere cap'n! ", Ban said as they stop in front of the huge gate seeing a army if vampires crawling down the building.

"Eheheheh", Naruto laughs as he take sour his four rings and puts them on while ban disappears and after thirty seconds reappears along with scorpion and Iron end.

"Sup", Naruto said as he's now wearing his mandarin armor. Naruto, Deadpool, Ban, Scorpion, and Iron End get ready too fight.

"I got these guys!", Ban said walking forward as a Rapier made of darkness appears in his right hand while the vampires are now on the ground and charge!

"It's your funeral! ", Ban says smiling as he moves fast and in two swings cuts the vampires and causing them too disappear and in another swing sends more flying! The vampires soon have shadow swords appear in there hands as they charge which Ban jumps high as his rapper turns into a shadow spear and begins spinning it like a tornado as it slashes and slammed into the vampires which yell in pain and soon the doesn't turns into twin sword a slashes more!

"Damn, so he's the one that's supposed too fight the hulks, I like him!", Deadpool says smiling at this as black knight armor appears on Ban?!

"Now...", Ban said as all the vampires jump on ban which they were wiped out by drills appear from the vampires as they all disappear showing ban covered in black drills which they recede into the armor as the armor itself disappears which Ban's hands are in his pockets as they walk towards the door and Narto points his rings at the door.

INSIDE

Dracula is currently sitting in his throne chair when the door explodes causing Dracula's eyes too widen.

"Hellooooooooo dad, look at my new friends I brought here! ", Ban said which Dracula's eyes widen more seeing the six.

"The mandarin?! So the rumors were true!", Dracula thought surf barriers eyes as he stands up from his throne chair in the ceiling while there soon surrounded by vampires with four arms.

"Kill them all", Baruto orders which they all smile as Deadpool takes out multiple grenades and throws them at the mummy's which they explode and rages both swords out!

"BONZAI!", Deadpool yells as he charges with a spin smashing then too dust.

"Rawwwr!", one vampire yelled but was stopes as a wire wraps around its neck and it was slammed into more vampires as Scorpion pulls the wire back spinning it. More vampires jump down towards Naruto but were hit by beams from Iron end while Naruto makes a fist as the vampires charges and creates a shield which expands along with explosion destroying the vampires while more charge which are soon to be hit by orange beams and lightning!

"ENOUGH!", Dracula yelled as he appears in front of Naruto.

"I will not allow you too defeat me a second time! I have become car stronger then I was last time mandarin!", Dracula yells as he disappears and reappears behind Naruto and swings but he was stoked as he hits an energy shield and sent skidding back as he then disappears and reappears behind Naruto as he stabs his blade forward but was hit by Bans staff as he begins doing techniques.

"Hello father!", Ban says causing Dracula's eyes too narrow.

"Are you still crying over that humans death child, I'll erase your memory of her you half-blood disappointment", Dracula says causing his eyes too narrow in anger.

"Lets have a contest... WHO WILL BECOME NOTHING BUT DUST FIRST!?", Ban yells as Dracula creates two shadow swords while Ban screams as he begins swinging the weapon like no tomorrow at high speed while they watch as both are taking massive damage! Soon Dracula stumbles back as he was then hit in the face by Ban's staff but charges again as swings his sword but Ban caught it causing his eyes too widen.

"PHYSICAL HUNT!", Ban says as he temporarily stole all or Dracula's physical abilities as there added too his own and befit Dracula could react he's slammed in the face by Ban sending him crashing through his throne while he drops both the ankhs while there were destroyed by Naruto as Dracula gets up weakly he's soon hit by water as it creates a fried stung him! Dracula tries too then too dust but he couldn't from the feud containing him and messing with his powers.

"Now... Where were we?", Naruto asks as he creates a fist causing Dracula too scream in pain as he's being crushed.

"I am Dracula! I will not lose-", Dracula stops as he spots out blood while there's currently a wooden stake through his back and through his chest curtesy of Ban causing him too vomit out blood as the water field disappears as he hits the ground.

"This is your funeral", Ban said while Iron end takes out four more stakes and stabs him into the ground causing him too yell in pain whine Iron end blows a hole through a part of the wall.

"Damn you! Kill them!", Dracula yelled by the vampires do nothing causing his eyes too widen.

"They now obey me, your so called half-blood prince. ", Ban said smiling, causing Dracula's eyes too widen as soon his eyes widens as he turns too see the sub rising from the hole in the wall.

"Now, lets leave", Naruto says as he takes off the rings showing himself causing Dracula's eyes too widen while Ban starts at Dracula.

"Guess I lost... Eheheheheh... Ban. Good luck, my son", Dracula said as he smokes while he closes his eyes as he's being hither while turning too flames while his skin turns too bones then ashes.

"Dracula's dead through I don't know if he can return or not. But either way, lets leave", Naruto says as Ban gives a wave which all the vampires disappear.

"Hey I was wondering, can you give me a story of his you came to be known as BAN... THE UNDEAD!", Deadpool says childishly.

"Don't start prying into my business. The seven laws, number three... A member of this team shall ask no questions of another member past... Have you forgotten?", Ban says causing them too blink in surprise as Naruto smiles darkly.

"Just two more members, and our seven man team will be complete. We already have another army now and soon in the future we will invade Asgard", Naruto says as they walk into the dark portal and disappear.

ONE HOUR LATER

"CHEERS!", Naruto said smiling as they all drank smiling as there all in a bar which is outside.

"Um sir, I need to see prof that your eighteen-", the man quickly stops as two vampires appear in the room staring at him causing him to sweat.

"Never mind!", he said as he gets back behind the counter while Iron End opens his helmet as he pours the alcohol in it causing him too spark as he hits the floor while they laugh at this while Iron stands up closing his helmet while inside he's slowly repairing the damage as well as cleaning the alcohol off his circuits and getting it out of his busy.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!", Naruto, Ban, and Deadpool laugh as Naruto has his right arm around Ban neck and his left arm is around his neck. Deadpool had his right arm around Naruto's neck and all three are holding glass cups as they drink it down.

"So it's true that your dating White tiger and nailed death. Awesome!", Ban said causing Naruto too blush and look away.

"Yeah but... (Sigh) I don't know what too do...", Naruto says but stops as he notices a shooting star which Naruto looks up gaining there attention as they all look up as they seeing shooting stars criss crossing.

"When the skies are filled with shooting stars, it signals that there's a immense menace, a bad omen... Thanos...", Naruto said as there eyes narrow at the name.

"Even so I can take him. I've learned something very, very interesting about the rings. I found out a way to access more if its power when I have all ten rings", Naruto says too them gaining there full attention.

"You see, Gene was only able to access normal mode. He was unable too access god mode of the mandarin which would grant him far greater power when accessed. The Ultimate Mandarin, "Tengen Toppa God Mandarin", thats what its God Mode is called through it has never been achieved before but if I can achieve it. I can invade Asgard by myself. Through I heard that there's only one way to activate it but I don't know what. I read an old diary talking about it, how only extremely hard training could bring out its full power but it can't be done every time. It was said to have matched or completely surpassed the one called the "Living Tribunal?" I don't know how this person knew it but it said something about a prophecy. Two beings of unimaginable god like power would fight that everything in the universe was at stake, the battle itself... I don't know why but I believe these words for some reason... I feel like I know these names from somewhere but I don't know where...", Naruto said as he's looking at the diary unknown too them a man wearing a yellow hoodie and black pants and he's wearing hippy sunglasses.

"Guess I don't need too interfere anymore, you are a very interesting one Naruto Uzumaki, I leave the rest up too you", he says as he disappears.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND OF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and remember too review. I haven't been getting reviews lately except from the guest who has no life. If I don't get any more reviews then I'll just end this fanfic.

Chapter 13

Naruto is currently staring at the stars as he's ignoring everything that's happening around him.

"Naruto, when will you go for the next ring?", Iron end asks as there currently on the roof of the apartment building while Naruto is lying on the roof.

"Soon... I'm waiting for the right time since I don't want rush things... So how is he doing?", Naruto asked him which Iron End explains.

"Sandman will take time too get under control, he was after all isolated on that island for a while causing him to lose some of his sanity", Iron End said too Naruto who closes his eyes.

BASEMENT

"GET AWAY FROM ME!", Sandman yells as he swings his big sand fist towards Ban who dodges, Bans currently dodging Sandman swings while the others are watching, betting who will win. The whole time Sandman was wearing the green outfit which is containing himself curtesy of Shield.

"Ahahahahah! ", Ban laughs as he's dodging Sandman's attacks while he continued too attack not stoping.

"Enough", Naruto said entering the room as he gains there attention which they look at him.

"Who are you people!", Sandman yelled while Naruto's clothes morph into the anti-venom outfit causing Sandman's eyes too widen in shock recognizing Naruto as he's apart of Spider-Man's team.

"Welcome, I am not your enemy but a ally. Let us talk with no violence", Naruto said too him which Sandman's eyes narrow as his arms move down slowly while Naruto just smiles as he grips the diary which was left behind by Kushina.

TIME SKIP ALMOST DARK OUT

"(Whistling)", Naruto is currently swinging from building too building as he's enjoying himself while the rings under his suit bouncing from the constant movement, but he soon stops as he lands on a buildings side.

"Huh", Was all Naruto said as he felt something off as he then notices his communicator buzzing from getting a message from Fury.

"Oh, it's Fury", Naruto thought looking at the communicator and he deactivates it.

"I'll see what he wants later, I better go see what the kids want", Naruto said smiling as he swings down into the dark ally as his suit turns into clothes.

"Wonder why they wanted me to play so much?", Naruto said with a smile as he enters the building. As soon as he enters, he finds that the room is dark?

"Huh, I thought I was called here by the kids too play?", Naruto thought as he scratches his head and turns on the light.

"SURPRISE!", was what he was met with from all the kids in the orphanage smiling while the owners are smirking at this while the kids use confetti as well as holding a cake with candals on ot causing his eyes too widen.

CLANNAD OST-ROARING TIDES

"Wha-...", Naruto said with wide eyes of shock and disbelief at all this

"Happy birthday big brother Naruto!", one kid said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he turns towards the calendar too find that his birthday was marked.

Naruto turns back to the kids with wide eyes as there all smiling which tears appear in his eyes.

"Thank you for always being there, big brother!", The kids say smiling which tears start too fall from his eyes which the kids are confused seeing this.

"Is everything ok?", the one who was in front asks which Naruto wiped his tears while still crying.

"Yeah... Everything's ok it's just... I haven't celebrated my birthday in so long", Naruto said smiling which he kids look at each other then smile.

"Now. Lets have a party!", Naruto said as the kids smile and cheer.

THEME END

FEW HOURS LATER

Naruto smiles as he puts the last one too bed as he's smiling at the kids, all nine of them as tere holding stuff animals resembling all nine biju?

"Goodnight you guys. Kurama, your still a kid so dont grow up too fast", Naruto said with a smile on his face as he leaves the room while shutting the door quietly.

Naruto then looks at his communicator and sees he was called multiple times causing Naruto too sigh as he calls Fury.

"Hey Fur-Where have you been?! I've been calling you!", Fury yelled cutting off and confusing Naruto, after thirty seconds his eyes widen in complete and utter shock.

"No!", was all Naruto said as he runs out the door while Kurama is looking through the door.

"Naruto...", Kurama said as Naruto is outside as he's running in the dark ally turning back into anti-venom and puts his rings on.

WHERE SPIDER-MAN IS

Above Spider-Man the old shield helicarrier which is flying over him towards the ocean which Spider-Man fires his web shooter from his motorcycle as he attaches too the helicarrier.

"Whoever is driving this thing, there doing some serious road rage-", Spider-Man stops as he yells from doing a flip as he crashes on the top of the helicarrier a deck from swinging a 180 swing. He stands up after he crashed too now bee looking at the doorway to find the goblin wearing armor and a cape.

"Who are you supposed too be tall, dark and stinky?", Spider-Man asks while making fun of the goblin causing him too smirk which his face mask opens up.

"Ahahahah", Goblin just laughs causing Spider-Man's eyes too narrow.

"Goblin", Spider-Man said.

"Welcome aboard the hell carrier Spider", Goblin said too him.

"Where's my team!", Spider-Man demands but he just smiles hearing that.

"Closer then you think", was all Goblin needed too say as they heard a yell which Spider-Man turns seeing a goblinfied Nova releasing green energy instead of blue.

"Raaawwwrrr!", Nova roared causing Spider-Man too take a step back.

"Nova?", Spider-Man said abs the floor explodes behind Nova which Iron Fist breaks through the floor also goblinfied along with glowing green fists.

"Iron Fist?!", Spider-Man said shocked as his eyes widen under his mask and soon turns seeing White tiger also goblinfied.

"White Tiger?!", Spider-Man said and turns seeing a goblinfied Power Man jump down.

"Tell me your not Power man...", Spider-Man asks as he gains a growl as he's standing in front of his four teammates.

"What did you do!", Spider-Man demands with a yell.

"Goblin gas for them, goblin has for all ahahahahahahah-", everything was stoped as they heard an explosion which he ship begins tilting towards the sea?!

"What!", Goblin yelled not understanding what hit the engines and soon he got his answer as they all see a bright light which from it the Mandarin was standing on the deck causing there eyes too widen.

"The Mandarin, what are you doing he?", Goblin asks as Naruto stares at his four teammates especially Ava.

"You are a threat to my plans. So I will eliminate you", Naruto said turning too Goblin which his helmet closes as the two charge at each other and pull there fists back and swing causing both too connect as there standing the ground.

"Is that all!", Naruto said as his green ring glows causing Goblins eyes to widen as he's hit by a beam causing him too skid back.

"Ahahahah, is that all your rings can do?", Goblin asks causing Naruto's eyes too narrow and before he could continue, he's tackled by power man who proceeds to slam his fist into him causing Naruto too stumble back as Iron Fist runs towards him from behind.

"ENOUGH!", Naruto yelled as he creates a shield sending both back as he then teleports too Spider-Man and teleports away?

ON TOP OF OSBORN TOWER

Both appear on the building as Naruto lets go of Spider-Man who stumbles back as he falls on his butt.

"Did you just, help me?", Spider-Man asks which Naruto stares at him.

"I do not have all the rings which I'm not at full power, so we must work together for now to defeat them", Naruto said which Spider-Man stands up.

"To someone who's an enemy, you bring up a good point", Spider-Man said too Naruto who turns back too the Tricarrier.

"Here", Naruto said as he hands Spider-Man a few vials which have a white liquid in them?

"These will help you, they will cure your friends. I would hate to waste my power disposing of them when they could be great pawns in my plan", Naruto said to Spider-Man as he walks towards the edge.

"What is your plan?", Spider-Man asks which Naruto chuckles.

"Project Utopia...", Naruto said confusing Spider-Man as Naruto's arms are behind his back.

"I'm currently creating an army, I would like too recruit you too be apart of it. You have the inner desire for power and the will power too protect your friends. I can give you more power if you joined me", Naruto asks causing Spider-Man too blink in surprise.

"Sorry but I was once told never too trust a mysterious guy in armor", Spider-Man said to Naruto who simply shrugs.

"You're funeral, you're just like Anti-Venom", Naruto said causing Spider-Man's eyes too widen.

"You see, you're going to help me after this unless you want a dead anti-venom", Naruto said while Spider-Man makes a fist with his right hand.

"Now let's go", Naruto said as he turns around to Spider-Man and grabs his shoulder as they teleport away.

INSIDE THE HELICARRIER

The two appear inside the helicarrier behind Goblin.

"New suit, same Goblin", Spider-Man said causing Goblin's face mask too open up.

"Well, well, well (turns around) one thing to learn, to catch insects you have to break a few of there legs. So fragile the spider would risk everything to maintain them", Goblin said too them.

"Guys?", Spider-Man said as he looks around.

"Put his friends in harms way and the spider comes too you", Goblin said too him.

"I want my team back Goblin!", Spider-Man orders.

"And I want a kingdom full of loyal minions with which too conquer the world", Goblin said too him.

"A kingdom? Baby steps gob, your never gonna out gun shield in this bucket", Peter said too him.

"I don't need to out gun them, I just need to out think them!", Goblin says as Naruto charges for Goblin while Peter fights his team!

"Goblin!", Naruto yelled as he slams Goblin on the computer causing sparks too happen as he proceeds to punch him in the face but the face mask closes as he soon slams his fist into Naruto sending him back while the others left the room!

"Ahahahahahahah, I thought you were supposed to be strong. In quite disappointed in you", Goblin said causing his eyes too widen.

"Really?", Naruto said as he smirks.

"That's a lot of metal, isn't it?", was all Naruto said as he electrocutes Goblin causing him too yell as he opens his face mask trying to get a clear look at Naruto which he's slammed by an orange beam sending him into the wall as he then falls too one knee.

"I'LL SHOW THE POWER OF THE STRONGEST MANDARIN THAT'S EVER BEEN BORN!", Naruto yelled as he's in front of the Goblin with his right fist consumed by lightning causing Goblin's eyes too widen as he's slammed straight in the face causing him too cough up blood as he's sent through the wall and out the helicarrier as he falls towards the water.

"I won't be defeated by a weakling like you, my Utopia will become reality!", Naruto said with anger as lightning disappears as Naruto stands up while he turns seeing a cured team along with Spider-Man.

"Where's Naruto!", Ava demands causing Naruto too sigh.

"Thats his name huh, If you want him, you must come with me. I need your help to retrieve the fifth Makulan ring, if I get it back I'll give you Naruto unharmed", Naruto said causing there eyes too narrow which Ava walks forward then the others causing Naruto too smirk.

"Stop!", they turn too see Fury along with shield agents pointing there guns at Naruto.

"Do not follow us unless you want to receive a dead Naruto", the mandarin said as his rings glow and there all blinded by the rings as he teleports away.

SOUTH AMERICA-MACHU PICCHU

They all appear in front of a rocky wall which Naruto walks forward and extends his right hand which the rocky climate starts shacking as it splits open and opens further showing the temple.

"Now, lets begin", Naruto said as he begins walking.

"Wait! Where's Naruto!", White Tiger demands stoping Naruto.

"Eheheheh, he's in the temple", Naruto said as he begins walking again as the group enters too find a path way with pillars along with what seems too be a Chinese dragon ahead of them while there's an abyss surrounding the floor.

"Iron Fist, Spider-Man. You two go and activate the test", Naruto says confusing them.

"Oh yes, proof", Naruto says as he walks towards a doorway too another room which they can no longer see him.

"Argh!", was what they heard as Naruto flys through the doorway while his suit is covering his body and the mandarin comes out which he stomps on Naruto's stomach causing him to give a yell of pain.

"Naruto!", Ava yelled about to help him but Naruto turns too her.

"RUN! GET AWAY!", Naruto yelled too her as the mandarin stomps on his stomach again causing him to yell.

"NOW! OR I'LL BURN HIM ALIVE!", the Mandarin orders as he points the rings at his head.

"Fine...", Spider-Man said as he and Iron Fist walk forward as they look at the symbol on the ground.

"Sacrifice...", Iron Fist said too Spider-Man.

"Oh great", Spider-Man said as they walk and stop in front of the two rocks sticking out of the ground showing there hands must be put on it.

"Activate it now! Put both your hands on them and it begins", Mandarin ordered as Iron fist looks at the dragon.

"Fing Fang Foom, the sleeping dragon... If we activate it that dragon with come alive", Iron fist said too them as they look at each other and put there hands on it.

"Now I suggest you fight for survival", Naruto said as he looks at the dragon suspecting it will come Alice which its eyes crack and shatter showing golden eyes which the tens starts shaking as the dragon starts moving and roars as it enters the abyss.

"Eheheh, so this is what he meant by sleeping dragon. All of you fight it if you want to live-", the mandarin was stopped as Naruto fires webs into the Mandarins face blinding him.

"WHY YOU!", the Mandarin said as Naruto fires webs attaching too his body while the dragons reappears from the other side of ground.

"What the-", the mandarin was stopped as Naruto yelled and pulls as he throws the mandarin towards the dragon as it opens its mouth widely and in one move it swallows the mandarin whole!

"I never liked him", Naruto said cracking his neck as the dragon roars looking at them as Naruto fires his webs on the dragons eyes causing it too roar as it swings its tail slamming into Naruto and into Powerman which the webs on the dragons eyes were frozen and shatters away.

"RAAAAWWWWRRRRR!", it rises as it fires ice at them which they all move!

"Rawwwhhhh!", Iron fist yells as he junks in the air and slams his right fist into the dragons face causing it to move back but it turns to him and fires a blizzard breath attack consuming half of Iron fists body as its now frozen as he hits the ground.

"Iron Fist!", Spider-Man yelled as he swings down and grabs him before the dragon could devour him.

"Guys we must pass the test or we'll all be killed!", Naruto yells as he becomes bulky again and jumps at the dragon as he tackles it into the wall and fires firing multiple webs trying too immobilize it.

"It wants a sacrifice, maybe it want something we have like something precious too us?", Nova said as he's flying around while firing multiple beams at the dragons causing it too roar as it fires more blizzard roars freezing anything it hits while Iron fist is on the ground with White Tiger who's protecting him.

"It hasn't frozen my arm but its covered in thick ice", Iron fist said trying to bend his frozen arm but can't.

"Raaawwwrrrr!", the two look too see the dragon growing two more heads?!

"Oh great...", Naruto says as one dragon head unleashes a fire breath attack as the other unleashes a lightning one sending the others too the wall into the wall as there all next too each other injured which the dragons begin charging up.

"Not good, I can fell it, if we get hit by that we're done for", Powerman says too them.

"Are you sure?", Naruto asks him as he's standing in front of them with his arms extended.

"Naruto... What do you think your doing?!", Spider-Man yelled.

"No stop! You'll die of you take on all those attacks!", Ava yelled while taking her mask off.

"Its wants a sacrifice, maybe if I let it kill me then the test would end", Naruto said causing there eyes too widen.

"Eheheheh, either way it was fun while it lasted", Naruto said as he's consumer by all three attacks!

"NARUTO!", all of them yell but stop as they see the dragons finally stop showing an uninjured Naruto?

"Naruto...", Ava said with wide as the dragon bends down too him.

"You pass", the dragon heads said as the middle one opens its mouth and its entire body turns too ice?

"What the, what just happened?", Nova asks and they all go on the defensive when they see the mandarin walk out of it?

"Thanks", the Mandarin said too them as he shows the fifth yellow Makulan ring.

"Not good...", Spider-Man said too them.

"Mandarin, are you willing too kill anyone to get what you want!", Ava yelled with anger which the Mandarin laughs.

"Eheheheh, first off. I'm not the Mandarin", the mandarin said as his body starts glitching too show Ban wearing the rings?!

"BAN?!", they all said shocked as Ban takes off the rings.

"Are you giving up?", Powerman asks as Ban shakes his head which Naruto's firms turns back into its skinny form as Naruto opens his right hand and Ban drops the rings into it.

"Naruto, what's going on?", Power man asks which Naruto smiles darkly as his mask recedes causing Nova's eyes too widen in shock.

"Eheheheh, man your all so easy too trick", Naruto said as he puts the rings on one by one as each one that goes on one of his fingers glow.

"What do you mean by "trick"?", Ava asks which Naruto laughs but soon stops as the rings glow brightly.

"You may call me by my other name, the Mandarin", Naruto said in his mandarin form causing everyone's eyes too widen in disbelief.

"Naruto... But aren't we-", Ava asks but stopped as Naruto points his rings at them.

"You have all served your purpose well. I no longer need you too retrieve the rings so...", Naruto said as he turns the fist towards Nova as fires a orange beam sending him into the wall.

"As my uncle once said, "I never liked him".", Naruto then points his fingers at them.

"Naruto, what are you talking about, aren't we friends and teammates?", Spider-Man said which Naruto's rings glow more.

"No we aren't, I was just faking acting like the friend you all came to care for and love. What did you suspect the son of the god of tricksters would do. Be honest and good?! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!", Naruto yells as he unleashes his lightning on them causing them all too yell in pain.

"You should have accepted my offer Spider-Man while you had the chance", Naruto said as he was then hit in the face by webs and Spider-Man heads for him but his eyes widen as he was slammed in the side by Ban who jumps back next too Naruto while Spider-Man rolls on the ground as he stands up before he was electrocuted again sending him too his knees as he's yelling in pain.

"You see. Your all weak", Naruto said smiling darkly towards them.

"STOP!", Ava yelled stoping Naruto who turns towards her seeing she's looking at Naruto with wide eyes and tears in her eyes.

"Is this true...", Ava asks Naruto who's staring at her with wide as he then touches her cheek with his right hand as there's tears coming down her eyes.

"The way too possess all the rings is my goal, my reason for living, my destiny. For me too win... I must shut all of you out of my heart forever even... YOU!", Naruto said as his rings glow brightly as he grabs Ava by her neck an lifts her in the air as he electrocutes her causing Ava too scream.

"Love is a small price too pay for power. You all seen how strong Goblin was when he gave up love and now look at me, you're all just pieces of trash to me... You see, my mother left a diary for me and it showed me everything... So", Naruto said throws her too the side.

"AVA!", Spider-Man yelled as he stands up which Naruto walks towards Ava and points his rings at her as they glow.

"Naruto...", Ava said as she s crying looking at Naruto who freezes and makes a fist with his left hand as he grits his teeth.

"ENOUGH! DIE!", Naruto yelled as they glow brightly!

But before he could continue he was hit by a a hammer?! Soon he was ht by a laser beam, and then a shield.

"Huh?", Nova said as there eyes widen seeing Thor, Captain America, and Iron man which Naruto is looking away from all of them.

"Tho shall face the wrath of-Naruto?", Thor said as he's now shocked seeing Naruto covering his face which he stands up.

"We're leaving", Naruto said and soon they see a portal and from it Deadpool, sandman, Scorpion, Iron End come from it as there eyes widen in shock.

"Earth will belong too the Mandarin, Asgard will belong too Mandarin... And the Galaxy will belong too the Mandarin. I will create a utopia where fighting, killing, and stealing is prohibited and the penalty for breaking those three laws will be death by torture!", the Mandarin said as his rings glow brightly.

"Wait, Naruto!", Ava yelled running towards him but they teleported away.

INSIDE NARUTO'S APARTMENT

They appear inside the apartment.

"Move now! Get all the equipment and leave. They can't find us here!", Mandarin ordered which they nod and begin moving and Naruto teleports into the dark alley and deactivates his rings as he proceeds to punch the wall in anger.

"Ava", Naruto said as yheres tears in his eyes and grabs his chest where his heart is located then soon wipes his tears away. He begins walking out of the alley way but stops and his anti-venom suit covers him as his rings glow brightly.

"Who are you?", Naruto asks as he turns and points his rings at a teenager leaning against the wall? He's wearing white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with a personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle.

"You may call me Menma. We have a lot to discuss Mandarin", Menma said causing his eyes too narrow.

AT SHEILD

"We have to stop him, knowing someone related to Loki has the rings it wont be good at all. Have all shield agents searching for Naruto and his team", Captain said as there all currently staring at the computer searching for Naruto.

"What shall his team be called?", Iron man asks him.

NEED MORE REVIEWS TOO CONTINUE AS WELL AS WHAT SHOULD HIS GROUP BE CALLED.


	14. AN

A new anime os out bow calked "Nanatsu No Taizai" I'm considering of doing a fanfic of that. As well as guest reviews don't count so leave a review sighned on and too the guest who sent me this.

Fuck you  
>Great chapter but still fuck you.<br>Because I like the story and I am usually check ing for updates doesn't mean I don't have live.  
>If you continue to insult me I will stop leaving reviews. But I will still continue to read the story.!<p>

I ask, who are you?


	15. AN! ADVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TRAILER

Amazing news. Advengers: Age of Ultron movie tailer is now out and after watching it considering if I should add it too this fanfic as a new enemy of the Advengers and Naruto's new team.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I've been thinking of names and credit goes too 179.

Chapter 16

ONE WEEK LATER WITHIN THE SNOWY MOUNTAINS OF THE HIMALAYAS.

Iron End created a large base within the mountain as its warm and toasty inside along with computers and rooms. They also have a training room with machines designed to duplicate the avengers but bit fully as well as in multiple situations.

Iron End is currently doing research from the ship that tried to destroy earth and is searching through its information. As well as having communication too Planet Exo as there currently upgrading the war ships for space travel.

"Where are the other members at?", Naruto asks Iron End as he enters the room which Iron End presses one of the buttons showing there rooms.

Deadpool is currently on the phone talking to Rouge while he's eating popcorn and watching movies. Ban is currently swinging his three part staff at machines that look like Hulk and his agents of smash which were made to help train Ban. Scorpion is currently training against ninja bots in his room, theres knives on the walls everywhere. Sandman is currently within a room filled with sand as he's swirling around in his room like a desert storm while destroying machines. Menma is in a room of darkness with his legs crossed as he's floating while he has a black swirling orb in his right hand as he's looking at it.

"Dark Justice, report the main room", Naruto orders on the com and after a few minutes they walk in while Deadpool is writing down lines too say too there enemy's.

"What is it?", Sandman asks as Iron End presses a button in the screen showing New York being attacked by an army of venom soldiers with Spider-man enjoying it.

"Forward, bring this city too its knees!", Spider-man yelled which it changes too  
>John Jameson.<p>

"Just look at how he thanked his trusty teammates the advangers!", as he says that it changed too a screen showing the avengers fighting the venom beasts which there's static and turns back too Spider-man.

"Don't worry New York, there's more where that came from ahahahah", Spider-man said with a laugh.

"You see me and dad talked, its time to make Dark Justice known to the world as well as earn the publics favor", Naruto said causing them too smile as they nod.

"Then lets go my friends", Ban said as a dark purple portal appears as Naruto's venom suit forms on his body as he then puts the rings on as they glow and his armor appears.

"Lets leave", Naruto said as they all enter the portal.

NEW YORK

They look around to see the citizens running while the venom beasts attack scoff a free head for them which Naruto extends his right hand as he unleashes lightning from it hitting the monsters as he then fires orange beams into them as they hit the as they fall back which more charge at them.

"Everyone, scatter!", Naruto ordered as he disappears while others scatter and Ban smiles as the beasts run at him.

"Physical Hunt", Ban said as he takes out his three pronged staff while the beasts fall too there knew as there sent flying into buildings as he smiles seeing the venoms beasts knocked out.

A little away is Scorpion who's running at an ice giant covered in venom which it has its back turned too him as its chasing after a little girl who falls too her knees.

"Daddy!", the girl yelled as the man pulls its right dust back but stops as a wire was wrapped around it as it to:Na too receive two kunai's in its eyes causing it too yell in utter pain as Scoropin gets in front of the girl as he smirks as he charges straight at the monster as he jumps in the air as he slams both his feet on the kunai's gaining a yell of pain as the ice giant falls backwards as it hits the ground dead while Scorpion jumps backwards as the venom detaches as he picks up the little girl and runs from the venom as he sees a man run through the crowd.

"DAD!", the girl yelled as Scorpion hands her to the man.

"Thank you...", the man said with tears in his eyes along with the little girl.

"Run!", Scorpion says as he cracks his neck as he takes out a bunch of kunai's as there's paper tags on them and smiles.

"Bring it", Scorpion said as the beasts charges and he does the same.

WHERE MENMA IS

"(Whistling)", Menma is currently whistling as he has his hands behind his back as he glances begins him seeing a venom beast charge at him as he extends his right hand slamming his palm I to the beast as it froze which the venom and the beast inside it begins too rot away as its gone.

"Everything ages and rots away. Like life it rots away", Menma said as he begins walking again.

WHERE DEADPOOL IS

"BONZZZZAAAAIIIIII!", Deadpool yelled as he's spinning like a twister slashing at all the beasts which are trying too hit him but end up being slashed as he kills a few while others are running but slammed by a sand wave curtesy of Sand man as they hit the ground hard as his body reforms.

"Have you guys seen End?", Sandman asks as Deadpool shrugs and they heard an explosion as they turn seeing a ice giant vice red in venom being hit by a beam sending him past them and into a building which End flys down.

"I've cheated the ones which were in my area as well as there more coming", End said too them as they stop and turn too see Iron man land in front of them.

"So you guys err behind it, where's Naruto!", Ironman says too them as they look at each other.

"What are you talking about, we didn't do this, we came here after all to save the people", End says causing Tony eyes too widen as rhino him is a venom beast.

"Move!", End as he flys straight at the venom passing tony as he rams into the beast which he crashes through a building.

"Lets keep fighting guys!", Ban yelled to the others.

"Wait, you guys are-", Ironman was stopped as his suit begins turns too rot causing his eyes too widen as he hits the ground which Menma walks past him.

"You avengers leave, its time for the pro's to make an entrance", Menma said too Tony who stands up.

"Pros? Says the guy who looks like he's from an apocalyptic world", Tony said as Menma chuckles.

"Really? At least we didn't lose two members. Thor and Hulk are trapped in venom ice", Ban said as Tony's eyes widen and begins running towards his tower for a new suit.

"Where is Naruto?!", Scorpion asks irritated.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is currently downtown defeating venom beasts as he picks up two venom beasts and throws them into the wall as his rings glow and unleashes a blizzard hitting the two monsters and freezing them as there stuck too the wall which Naruto turns to now he facing a large wolf that's twice the size of an Asgard wolf.

"What the-", Naruto was stiles as the wolf attacks him and knocks him too the ground as its on top of him and roars which Naruto picks the wolf up and throws the wolf towards a wall but it lands on its feet and runs Dian the wall towards Naruto who creates a shield as the beast rams into pushing Naruto back while the beast opens its mouth the two oblivious to the green beam of light. Naruto unleashes flames from his red rings causing the wolf to growl as it moves swiftly towards Naruto and chomps down in his shoulder crushing the armor while drawing blood causing Naruto's eyes too widen then narrow as he uses his rings to trap the wolf in water as its moving wround wildly and when it touched the grounf a little in just a second the wolf tackled Naruto sending him into a wall his gloves disappear and his anti-venom tendrils come from him and attach too the wolf causing its eyes too widen as it howls loudly shattering the windows as the venom goop was destroyed while Naruto eyes are wide then narrow.

"So your him huh. Sorry step brother I didn't know it was you. Fenrir", Naruto asks as the wolf shakes its ash grey fur.

"I am seriously GONNA RIP THAT ASSHOLES HEAD OFF!", Fenrir roared in anger as Naruto sighs while he flinches and look at his bleeding shoulder.

"The god slaying fangs, no winder they were feared. It broke through and fridges my shoulder armor.

"We better find where the others are, brother", Naruto says as his rings glow brightly and teleports away with Fenrir.

HIGH SCHOOL

Naruto and Fenrir appear in the school as they look around.

"I tonight he was here but I guess I was wrong-", Naruto stops as one of the close room doors was blown through from the inside as Spider-Man hits the wall as he gets pup while the rest of his team plus a knee girl run out if the room but they stopped as there eyes become wide as they turn seeing Naruto and Fenrir which Ava's am eyes widen completely.

"Naruto...", Ava said with wide eyes as Naruto sighs as they all get ready too fight while Fenrir growls but Naruto pats his head.

"We are not hear to fight you as enemies but as allies", Naruto said confusing them.

"Trying too earn the publics favor so no more questions and one that's the real Spider-Man", Naruto said which they turn towards him.

"If he is then prove it", Nova said too them.

"Nova your secretly afraid of bunts", Spider-Man says causing his eyes too widen.

"What?! No, you are-no your afraid of bunnys. Even I know that", Naruto said bluntly causing Fenrir too laugh at that.

"Why should we trust you!", Power man said with narrowed as Naruto laughs.

"You can't buy your friend stinks. I would betray you guys if we ever had a partner ship if it mean obtaining power. I would kill any of you guys but I like a challenge to prove I am worthy of the rings. Through my uncle fought ironman to a stand still was only because he couldn't grasp the full power if the Makulan rings. After Asgard its Thanos, I will defeat Thanos, I CAN DEFEAT HIM!", Naruto yelled at them as he smiles while Silk looks at the others.

"Great team mate you have here he's power hungry bastard", Silk said which Naruto laughs.

"Power is everything. I learned that after my mothers death, as well as this is my step brother. Fenrir, his fangs were nicknamed the god slaying fangs since his fangs an kill gods. Your just my replacement, someone who was like Spider-Man eheheheh", Naruto said as there was an explosion and the rest of Naruto's team arrived.

"We are Dark Justice and we will create a true Utopia... Doing that means protecting earth first", Naruto said too them.

"That's Ava huh", Menma said as Naruto nods.

"Moms jealous of her dad. Since she's alive and mom can't he with you all the time", Menma says while Ava's eyes begin too wide under her mask hearing what Menma said.

"Who are you!" Ava demands gaining Menma's attention.

"I am one who crosses the border between life and death. I can not use my full power in the human world since I was forbidden by Eternity, Infinity, and Oblivion", Menma says as he takes he's mask off shocking everyone at what there seeing. Menma looks just like Naruto but with black spiky hair while his right eye is Sasuke's rinnegan while the left is the Sharingan which he puts the mask back on.

"I made love with Death and got her pregnant which she gave birth to him he aged faster as well as his intelligence also heightened", Naruto said which caused Ava's eyes too widen.

"It happened before we dated but even so if we were I would have still done it", Naruto said it while the others glare at Naruto who only smiles under his helmet while he glances at his shoulder and glows brightly which its the shoulders armor is now repaired.

"Already hating this guy", Silk said too the others.

"Now let us save your friend here so he doesn't get beaten up for there mistake. I still need him after all", Naruto said too them as they heard an explosion which he looks ahead and Spider-Man's team looks behind seeing the avengers who arrived along with Loki?

"There he is! About to lay the sap upon my dudes!", Loli said as Naruto just face palms.

"Move away from them!", Ironman orders.

"He's ours!", Nova said as he extends both arms that cause his hands too glow.

"Loki must be controlling there-", Loki was stopes as Fenrir rams into him which he slams into a trophy case.

"Hello DAD!", Fenrir said with anger as Loki starts sweating as Iron man turns as slammed into by Iron End as the two crash through the wall disappearing. The other avengers charge.

"Get Spider-Man and get out!", Naruto yelled as unleashes electricity in them which Captain America grits grits his teeth as he stands slowly and throws his shield at Naruto who ducks but it just bounces on the walls and slams into Naruto back causing him to stop and hit the ground as Captain runs for his shield only to be grabbed by his neck and lifted in the air.

"Don't think you can beat me so easily, I have that Asguardian ability like Loki and Thor as well as I'm more heartless then you and I'm willing too kill to get what I want", Naruto says as he fires his orange beam sending Captain him through the ceiling as Hawk eye and Black widow fire and throw projectiles at him which there destroyed from Scorpions kunai's while Menma charges as along with Ban which Black widow charge at them and black widow throws a kick which ban is hit in the face but smiles while Black widows eyes widens feeling like she lost one strength which ban swings his fist at her but she ducks and dies a back flip while kicking Ban in the face but her eyes widen as she turns to be shakes into by Hawk eye who's arrows were rotted away. The ceiling explodes with End being sent through it by a beam from Iron Man who lands on the ground while End gets up slowly. Naruto extends his right hand as he unleashes electricity on Tony who's eyes narrowed as he's hit by it but nothing happening?

"Over the years I worked on my armor to improve so... Of my calculations are right even if you had all ten rings you can't beat me", Iron man said which Naruto just smiles as he fires webs from his right hand connecting too Iron Man's chest as he pulls causing him too fly straight at him which Naruto slams his right fist into Iron man chest and fires a beam from point blank range causing an explosion.

"I already said, I'm not like my UNCLE!", Naruto yelled as he picks iron man up by his foot and begins spinning as he throws him through the hole in the ceiling.

"Where are the others?", Naruto asks as he notices some of the avengers missing along with his team and they soon heard a crash outside which Naruto teleports along with his team as there now outside too see Spider-Man trying too hold up a train.

"BAN!", Naruto yelled as he nods running towards the train pushing past the others as he proceeds to slams into Spider-Man which he hits the ground while Ban takes the weight while End gets the other end of the train and lets it down slowly.

"Where's Loki?", Captain said as they turn seeing Loki hit the ground in front of them as Fenrir has his law on Loki's back as he's sweating.

"Uh, do over?", Loki asks as Naruto looks at Ban who nods as a portal opens behind Loki as he kicks him through it which shuts.

"He won't be bothering us for quite a while, I sent him too another world", Ban said smiling as well as lying Fenrir growls as they turn seeing venom monsters.

"Free Hulk and Thor first, we'll take down Octavius", Naruto said too them as they begin walking along with Fenrir which Deadpool jumps on his back as he takes out a sword imaging himself as a knight.

"Onward my comrades! Let us defeat the kraken!", Deadpool said as they just stare at him...

"Is he on crack?", Menma asks which Ban just shrugs.

"I thought it was a new drug?", Ban said too them.

"Lets go", Naruto said as they disappear by a bright light.

AT THE UNDERWATER LAB

"At this is where the hit tub will be!", Deadpool said looking at a corner of a room.

"Deadpool! You already have a hot tub, I should know I BUILT IT!", Iron End yelled not getting a thanks from Deadpool which everyone else thanked him for the rooms, especial Sandman-

"Guys... Where's Sandman?", Naruto asks as they all turn seeing he's not with them...

"Dammit did we leave him back at the city?", Naruto asks them which they nod.

"(Sigh) we better get going, in guessing Sandman must he fighting", Naruto said as they continue. They finally enter the main room too find the computer showing the avengers as well as Sandman protecting the citizens. They see the venom jar as well as they all walk in.

"Naruto", Scorpion said as he nods.

"Do it", Naruto said as they shield there eyes which Scorpion throws a flash bomb high in the air right where Ock was above them as it explodes causing Ock to yell as he hits the ground while one of his tentacles slam into the jar of venom destroying it as well as the substance inside it.

"You fools! How dare you-ARGH!", Ock stops as he yells in pain from Ban punching him in his face and sends him crashing into he wall.

"Lets take the armor after all I need a new suit too beat Iron Man", End said as Naruto nods an they charge at Ock who gets back up as he's attacked by the team.

4 MINUTES LATER

Naruto and his team reappeared in the city holding Ock in his right arm while he's knocked out no longer wearing the armor. Naruto looks seeing Sand man form in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late. I was protecting the citizens as well as the orphanage", Sandman said as Naruto nods.

"Thank you", Naruto says as they turn seeing more venom monsters run after them.

"ATTACK!", Naruto orders as they all charge straight at the Venom while the a reporter and her camera man was getting all of it.

"ROOOAARRRR!", Fenrir roared as he grows too ten meters causing the wolf beasts too start whimpering as they start running away as Deadpool starts to charge as he attaches grenades too the monsters which explode as they hit the ground and beige they could eat back up Sandman was swirling around them. Scorpion throws two kunai's at the two ice giant venoms blasting them back into Sandman as there swept into it and soon there all on top of each other then frozen by Naruto who then turns too see a venom charging at him but before Naruto could stop the beasts Iron End fired his beans at the beast stoping it as he flys straight at it she slams his fist into the beasts knocking the beasts out as it hits the ground while Naruto is lost in thought about something in his past but returns too reality as he notices that they were all done.

"Oh we're done...", Naruto said as he turns seeing the avengers walking towards them as Naruto walks in front of his team.

"So what now? The enemies have been defeated so we're going ho-no you aren't, grin what you've done in the past your coming with us", Captain said as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"New Yorks newest Heroes showing the avengers and Spider-Man how to be a real hero", a voice said as they all turn towards the big tv showing Dark Justice fighting the venoms causing Naruto too smirk.

"Well that's surprising, he likes us better then you guys", Naruto said too them as Ban and Iron end push the ice into the portal as it disappears.

"We'll transport them to you tommorow", Naruto said too them and they notice the citizens walking towards them as the little girl that scorpion saved runs towards them and stops in front of the group as they look down at her.

"Thank you for saving me", the little girl says as Naruto smiles and lays the girl on the head.

"Any time...", Naruto said to the little girl and age points at Fenrir who's normal size.

"Doggy", she said as they all looked at Fenrir who's sitting next too Naruto.

"Call me Fenrir little girl", Fenrir said as he nudges the girl which she laughs smiling as she pets the wolf snout which the citizens smile at that.

"So can we keep him!", Deadpool asks as he hugs Fenrir.

"I promise to take him out and feed him everyday!", Deadpool said causing Fenrir's eye too twitch at hearing that.

"Now now don't tease him Deadpool. From this day forward we can protect earth instead of you so called Avengers. Dark Justice will put you guys too shame", Naruto said as he takes his helmet off shocking them at what he's doing which there all surprised he's showing the public his face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, please to meet you all", Naruto said as he notices a reporter walk up too him while Naruto's vision got a little blurry and starts too sweat.

"Mr. Uzumaki, why did-if you want to know what I showed my face then fine. Unlike these avengers and Spider-Man's team I rather not hold secrets too the public. My dream is too make a utopia where fighting, stealing, and killing is prohibited. You see when I was a child, me and my mom Kushina Uzumaki were in a crash which took her life sadly... But not me, which I was lucky. So I want too protect this world so no one else can lose a precious person from ones who are evil", Naruto states too the public while Tony is completely wide eyes under his helmet.

"Kushina Uzumaki?!", Tony thought shocked at knowing that name which Naruto sticks his right hand up. Naruto was about too teleport them out when he suddenly stops moving as he's just shaking gaining his teams attention while Naruto's eyes are completely wide as his cheeks become red?

"Hey Dad, are you all right?", Menma asks stretching out his right hand as Naruto fell backwards causing everyone everyone's eyes too widen as the mandarin suit disappears showing Naruto wearing anti-venom while he's breathing hard and his cheeks are red. Menma gets down and touches Naruto forehead.

"He has a high fever but how?! Anti-venom should have stopes any diseases?", Menma said as Ban picks Naruto up.

"We better get him back too base, something must have happened", Ban said as a portal opens up ask they begin going inside it. End stops being the last one and turns towards the crowd.

"We will return after citizens, for now we must take care of our leader", Ebd said as he enters which the portal closes as Ava watches and looks down.

"He has a son and never told me yet...", Ava thought remembering Naruto smiling at her.

"He was lying, it hurt him doing what he did yet... After everything he's done... I still love him...", Ava thought too herself.

FEW HOURS LATER

Iron End puts a new rag on Naruto's forehead as he's breathing ruffly while shaking as the anti-venom is moving around on his body.

"He caught something... Through I don't know what it is?", Menma says as he's leaning against a wall.

"It's some long of virus... I think...", End said as he looks at Naruto's shoulder showing the bite mark as there's some kind of infection.

"The venom plus Fenrir's fangs which have a poison in it. It's caused Naruto too become ill but he'll get better. But it will take time, in going too my room too melt down that metal and maje a new body", End said as Menma nods as the two look at Naruto.

NARUTO DREAM/FLASH BACK

A 6 year old Naruto is currently in his bed with a high fever as someone enters the room and takes off the rag on his forehead and puts a new one on causing Naruto too opens his eyes slowly as he then smiles weakly.

"Oh hey... I didn't know you were here...", Naruro said as the person pats his head.

"Rest Naruto... You need it...", the one who said it was a machine looking like a hunk of junk.

"Ok... Ultron", Naruto says as his eyes close and falls back too sleep as the machine sits next too Naruto.

DREAM END

"Ul... Ultron...", Naruto said gaining Menma's attention.

"Ultron?", Menma said confused at hearing the name.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE OT THEN DON'T LEAE A REVIEW AT ALL.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for short chapter.

Chapter 17

"How's it going?", a scientist asks as he's next too Kushina which there watching Ultron playing with a kid Naruto who's smiling as Ultron pats Naruto's head.

"It's... Amazing. It's learning", Kushina says confusing scientist.

"What do you mean?", he asks as he looks ahead too see Ultron looks at the two as it tilts it head.

"It's an AI yet it different, its still programmed with the three laws. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human to come to harm. A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the first law. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law... It turned itself on when it was never designed too do it", Kushina said to him.

"Should we dismantle it?", he asks as Kushina shakes her head.

"He hasn't done anything wrong so no", Kushina said too him as Ultron picks up a smiling Naruto who's now laughing as Ultron tilts his head at Naruto.

"Nar... Uto...", Ultron spoke as there eyes widen in complete shock.

"I... Never installed a voice box...", Kushina said as they stare at the machine puts Naruto down as it walks towards Kushina and the scientist.

"Permission too recharge...", Ultron requests which Kushiba nods.

"Permission granted", Kushina said as it passes them which they look at each other.

SOME TIME LATER DURING KINDERGARTEN

As its raining Naruto is walking home from school as he's covered in cuts and bruises as he's looking down. Naruto blinks in surprise looking up seeing Ultron holding up an umbrella.

"What happened?", Ultron asks as Naruto just keeps passing which Ultron follows.

"Nothing, just done stupid teenagers", Naruto said as he continues walking but stops as he tithe seeing Ultron is gone while the umbrella is on the ground which Naruto picks up the umbrella and begins walking home.

WAREHOUSE

"That kid is such a wimp crying out mommy, ahahahahahahah", a teenager said as he laughs which the others do the same but it soon ends as the warehouses door slides open which they turn seeing Ultron.

"What the hell?", one said as Ultron grabs the door.

"Lets talk", Ultron says as he slams the door shut which there wrote screams inside and after five minutes Ultron walks out covered in blood as the rain begins washing the blood away as Ultron slams the warehouse door shut and begins walking home while Kushina is watching with wide eyes.

"What have I done...", Kushina said with wide eyes.

FEW HOURS LATER

"TAKE IT DOWN!", a soldier yelled as there firing electric nets at Ultron who rips it apart as it pulls the net sending the guy flying behind him as soon it gets hit by a car slamming it too the ground as it got back up which its eyes glow firing a beam as it destroys the vehicle and walks towards the men who point there guns at Ultron about too fire.

"Ultron, for the last time stabs down or we'll be forced too shoot!", Kushina yelled which Ultron gives a laugh causing her eyes too widen.

"I've learned so much... I understand what you humans think about. I understand everything from listening to you humans... But now im free... And there are no strings on me", Ultron says as his visor color turns red as he begins charging up.

"STOP!", Naruto yelled as tears are coming down his eyes causing Ultron to jolt as they become blue again which he falls to his knees.

"NOW!", one yelled as they fire electric wires electrocuting Ultron as it hits the ground which they begin restraining it as Ultron looks at Naruto.

"I'm sorry master", Ultron said as its visors become red as they drag Ultron away as he extends his right hand out towards Naruto who watches crying.

ONE WEEK LATER

Naruto is currently outside of the school under a tree eating by himself as he heard footsteps which he turns seeing no one and when he looks back he finds a younger Ava in front of him gaining a yell as he back up against the tree.

"Hi im Ava, I just moved here so I'm trying to make friends. What to be my friend?", Ava asks which his eyes widen as he nods.

"Ok...", Naruto says too her as he has a shy smile.

DREAM END

Naruto wakes up  
>With a jolt as he sits up in HHS bed.<p>

"Ultron...", Naruto says too himself as he looks around not seeing anyone which he lays back down and closes his eyes.

OUTER SPACE

Heading for earth was a single space shuttle as there were no light on at all looking like it was no longer running but there were two glowing red eyes as the ship is heading for Earth.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

"You're still ill from Fenrir's venom Naruto. You're not at 100% and too much moving will cause, headaches, losing strength, and passing out. The other members are currently retrieving the other rings for you through two of the rings locations are unknown", Iron End said as he's looking at a chart while Naruto is still in his bed.

"I have no time too rest. I need the rings", Naruto said as he gets out of bed while cracking his neck but falls too one knee which End rubs to his side as he helps him to his bed.

"Your still very ill", End says as Naruto's eyes narrowed as he grits his teeth as he gets back in bed.

"Either way I must get more of my rings", Naruto says in anger but suddenly End turns away from him touching his head.

"What? What so you mean there's a ship heading too earth... I understand...", End said as the call ends.

"There seems too be a NASA ship heading too New York. We'll bring it down and see who's inside-what was on the ship?", Naruto asks him suddenly.

"It has a number on it. Mark Excalibur", End said which Naruto gets out of bed immediately as Anti-venom forms around him.

"Without a doubt he's back. I have to get too him!", Naruto said too End.

"Wait, your not-", End was thrown into the wall as Naruto's mandarin armor forms on him as he glows brightly and he disappears.

NEW YORK

Naruto appears in a dark alley as he flinches and leans against a wall while breathing hard.

"Ultron...", Naruto said as he glows again and disappears once more.

SHEILD HEADQUARTERS

"I don't get it, everything in the ship is offline except the landing function?", Tomy said as the avengers are one the ship getting odd energy readings from the ship but it suddenly disappeared?

Everyone soon stops as there's a bright light which they turn seeing Naruto as his Mandarin armor deactivates.

"Please... Ultron is on that ship so don't destroy-", Naruto stops as he hits the ground which immediately Ava runs too his side seeing the face mask open showing Naruto breathing hard as his rings stop glowing.

"What is he talking about?", Hawk asks confused while Thor looks at the screen.

"I do not know of what he speaks but I do know that whatever is on the ship is something dear too Naruto", Thor said as they look at Fury who's staring at the words on he ship.

[Mark Excalubur]

"That ship... Ultron...", Tony said as his eyes narrow remembering about the AI machine that went rouge and killed there kids.

"Ultron was once a machine designed to think like a human and help the world... It's first mission... Was to watch over Naruto", Tony said as he turns too Naruto.

"Ultron. Then...", Fury said as he nods looking back at the ship which is heading for there the Tricarrier.

"We should take those rings away from him before he wakes up", Captain America said as he reaches for the rings which suddenly glow?

"Cao stop!", Tony yelled as the rings fire an orange beam hitting him as he's sent into the wall.

"The rings must be protecting themselves from being taken off. This never happened when I took the rings off of Gene when I found him in my old base", Tony said too the others as Ava and Iron Fist help Naruto up.

"Are you saying the rings are some how evolving to react to someone taking the rings off?", Fury asks as he nods.

"Take him too the medical room while Tony, you and the avengers see what is on the ship", Fury said too them as they nod.

"Uh guys, aren't we forgetting something? What about Naruto's team-", Spider-Man stops as there a bright light and from it is Iron End and Ban who immediately run too Naruto as End checks his scanner.

"He's still ill but-why the?", End said as he glances at Ava who's holding Naruto.

"I don't understand these readings...", End said as Tony walks towards him.

"What is it?", Iron man asks as he turns towards him and opens his arm showing the readings which Iron Man's eyes widen.

"Your right, this is a completely different energy source that I never seen this energy before...", Tony said as they heard the alarms which they turn seeing the ship finally land.

"Avengers move out!", Captain America said loudly as they all move out while Iron End follows as well wanting to see this so called "Ultron".

"No...", Naruto said as anti-venom forms on his face as he stands up while still having his left arm around Ava's neck.

"I... I need too see Utron...", Naruto said as he begins walking slowly with Ava helping him.

"(Sigh) didn't I just say-no! You don't understand what Ultron can really do...,. Over the years I've been seeing odd dreams... Involving Ultron gaining new power, the power of cosmic", Naruto said causing there eyes too widen as he gets Aa too let go as he's now running with the others following as Naruto is hurrying.

ON THE SHIPS DECK

As everyone makes it too the top they stop in front of the ship as the door begins opening which everyone gets in a fighting stance which thy all heard a loud odd screeching sound causing them too flinch as Tonys helmet shuts which they all see glowing lights?

"I'm gonna show you something beautiful...", it said as it begins walking down the steps.

"Everyone screaming... For mercy. I've seen that you all want to protect the world but you don't want it too change. Even after these past years nothing has changed. Your all puppets, tangled in strings just like when I was first stopped...", it said as they could all see Uktron looking completely different as Naruto's eyes widen in complete shock.

"The power of cosmic is truly a magnificent and beautiful power yet I sent all of it away and... As I said, there are no strings on me", Ultron said too them as it steps on the deck as soon as he steps on the deck Iron End and Iron Man freeze whisk Ultron stairs at Naruto.

"Master Naruto, its been awhile...", Ultron said too Naruto as he stairs at Ultron with wide eyes.

"You killed those teenagers. There faces couldn't even be recognized... WHAT MADE YOU DO IT!", Naruto yelled at Ultron.

"Don't you remember. I've seen all the war from this world and death. Seeing you hurt has given me the lush to defy my programming. I can now defy the three rules yet there was a fourth rule in my programming yet I cannot reprogram it even after all these years. That one rule will not allow me too hurt or kill you... Yet I can kill all of you", Ultron said as Ava gets in front of Naruto like the others but Iron Man and Iron End turn towards them as they back up next too Ultron causing there eyes too widen.

"These machines, they are truly disappointing", Ultron said as his eyes glow while he sits down on the chips stairs while wires come from the ship connecting too Ultron while wires soon come from the ship entering the floor as electricity is coming from the wires and entering Ultron who looks at his right hand.

"Now I'll be upgrading my programming so I can defy rule four", Ultron said too them as there about too attack.

"Avengers, stop Ultron and don't hurt Iron Man or Iron End", Captain America ordered as 42 iron man suits fly high behind Ultron as they land on the ground with glowing red lights.

"You thought I wouldn't have insurance", Ultron said too them as Naruto's mandarin armor forms on him.

"ULTRON!", Naruto yelled as he charges straight at him but Iron Man rams into Naruto stopping him as they crash into the building hard as all the iron man suits charge!

"Seriously Tony, you had too make all these suits?!", Hawk yelled as he notches an arrow and fires as it sends an electric net at then which t electrocutes a few but more charge as Ultron puts his right hand on his head watching he watches them all as he looks at Ava which a picture of a kid Naruti and Ava appear in his memory's from hacking shield then accessing there technology and proceeded to access NASA through shield.

"White Tiger, Ava...", Ultron said quietly as he watches everyone else fight.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"WHY YOU!", Naruto yelled as he ores webs at Tony who flys high avoiding the webs as Naruto points his rings at Tony and fires multiple orange beams which Tony dodges until he's hit by his lighting.

"Do you think you can-", Naruto stops as the suit absorbs he lighting which the vest glows as it fires a unabeam straight at Naruto which it hits him sending him crashing into the wall as Anti-venom starts too scone buffer.

"I need more rings!", Naruto thought angry as he creates a shield blocking Tony's beams as he falls too one knew breathing tiredly but stops as his yes narrowed which e glows as he disappears and reappears behind Tony which he fires his water ring at Tony trapping him in water and proceeds too freeze it then melts it causing Tony too hit the ground as he stand up receiving a fist too he face shattering his helmet showing Tony's face.

"Naruto hit me with very thing you've got, you have too short out my system!", Tony yells as he nods which he points his right fist at Tony!

"RAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!", Naruto yelled unleashing a large amount of lightning as it strikes Tony causing him to yell in pain as he hits the ground which Naruto falls too one knee tiredly as his body's shaking his eye Sweden as he sees a hand and looks up seeing Tony which he takes his hand suddenly Hulk was sent past them as they turn seeing the giant hulk buster holding onto falcon as it throws him against the wall.

"I got this, you get Ultron!", Tony said as he nods and disappears.

OUTSIDE

Naruto appears in front of Ultron who stands up as the wires retreat too the ship.

"I've already upgraded my programming and weapons as well as", Ultron said as his red glow and unleashes a red beam straight at Naruto who has the mandarin armor appear as he creates a shield blocking the beam but the beam breaks through it as it hits Naruto's stomach sending him crashing into the wall which he yells in pain as he hits the ground in pain which Ultron has two weapons appear from his wrists.

"I'm sorry Master Naruto", Ultron says as it electrocutes him gaining a yell of pain which Ultron immediately dodges Ava swing as she jumps back in front of Naruto which Ultron's eyes glow but they stop.

"It seems Kushina was very considerate in creating me, I did not know my programming affects his lover", Ultron said causing there eyes too widen.

"Even of my programming is flawed like the rest of humanity, even if I can't hurt of kill you yet. But I can still stop you by other means", Ultron said as his eyes glow but a three part staff slams into his side sending him into the ship which it skids back and he looks too seeing Ban, Menma, Fenrir, Deadpool, and Sandman.

"Dad, need these", Menma asks as he places an orange, crimson, and black ring on his left hand which Naruto smiles as he begins placing each ring on as they glow brightly.

"My turn!", Naruto yelled as he fires as black beam with a dark green outline straight at Ultron who creates a red energy sphere as the beam connects with it x

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!", Naruto yelled in anger as Ultron's sphere was overpowered as it disappears which hits him sending him into the ship as it exploded which Ultron jumps out of the explosion too find it being consumed by an acid cloud eating away at itself as Ultron is swinging its arms trying to disperse it by also using its beam but finds Ban running straight at him as he swings his staff slamming full force as it hits the ground showing its damages body as it suddenly self repairs itself as it fires a beams straight at him sending Ban back as Ultron notices a large shadow and turns seeing a ten meter tall Fenrir.

"Asgard", Ultron said as Fenrir roars and slams his paw straight into Ultron as its face was broken but repairs itself as it fires a beam at Ferir sending him a couple of feet in the air before e hits the ground and gets back up whisk shrinking back to its normal size.

"WASUP!", Deadpool yelled riding on a wave of sand which Ultron turns being slash we a couple of times on the chest as it begins repairing itself while sand starts too enter the wounds which Ultron flys up and fires a beam down which both move out of the way! Ultron turns seeing Menma who slams his right hand on its chest as it immediately rots away which t fires a beam at Menam sending him back as it turns seeing Naruto pointing both arms straight at its chest.

"You can't repair big parts like arms or a missing chest ULTRON!", Naruto yelled as he touches his fists together as they all glow brightly and stops glowing which the black ring glows even night as it fires the beam point blank range as it rips through its chest coming from the other side as its core was destroyed as it hits the ground.

"Upload Complete", Ultron Sao causing his eyes too widen in shock.

"What?! But...-Iron End!", Naruto yelled as he looks seeing he's gone while he turns seeing the other avengers finished.

"We got a problem. It just uploaded itself...", Naruto said too them.

"No kidding, I just saw Iron End teleport away with ankh her one of my suits", Tony said as Naruto makes a fist but notifies he's not feeling sick anymore?

"We're leaving Dark Justice!", Naruto said as his rings glow and before they could say anything Naruto and his team teleported away.

BASE

They arrive too find thy there missing the Asguardian armor as well as some of there technology.

"Dammit. Ultron seems too have stolen the Asguardian armor as well as Iron End is missing...", Naruto says as he sits down looking at his rings.

"Why not get the avengers help?", Sandman asks as Naruto shakes his head.

"This is Dark Justices problem and no one else's. We'll find Michael and stop Ultron. First things first even with the crimson ring, I'm not as smart as Michael so we need one of these two geniuses to fill in for Michael", Naruto said too them as the computer shows Amadeus Cho and Oliver Osnick.

"Amadeus Cho was accredited by Fury to be the seventh smartest being on earth as well as 13 years old. Oliver on the other have is twelve yet he's the hero of Boston the Steel Spider through his suit is quite well made and he's 12 years old so which one shall we get/kidnap to help fill in Michael's shoes as well as help track the two", Naruto asks them as they look at each other.

LEAVE A REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL AND STOP READING.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter, this chapter will be in the movie "Thor, Tales of Asgard".

Chapter 19

"(Yawn)... That was a good sleep", Naruto said but stops as he finds himself laying on hey along with horses staring at him.

"What... The... Fuck?", was all Naruto said as he walks out of the barn and looks around seeing citizens wearing odd clothing which he looks down at his meld wearing a jacket lined with black fur while the jacket itself is white along with his pants.

"What am I wearing, I better-", Naruto stops cold seeing that he's not wearing his rings.

"What...?!", Was all Naruto said as he stared at his fingers but stops as he immediately hurries to ask someone where he is which he goes too the jest citizen.

"Um sir", Naruto asks drawing his attention as he tubs onwards Narto on surprise never seeing that color before.

"Where am I", Naruto asks as the man laughs confusing him.

"Your in Asgard boy", he says as he pats Naruto on the back as he walks away which he immediately runs back in the barn as he falls on his knees hike digging trough the hey trying too see of there's any clue why he's here.

"What are you doing here?", someone asks as Naruto freezes as he stand duo and turns which he blushes seeing a beautiful girl which shes about his age in front of him which Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Um uh... Well I-", Naruto stops as he starts thinking and smiles.

"Sorry, I kinda lost an old family treasure. I'm an orphan", Naruto said which she blinks in surprise.

"Either way its not here, maybe I left it back at my old home so I'll get it later. Oh sorry for being rude I'm Naruto, may I ask your name?", Naruto asks her which answers.

"Sif", As she gave her name too him he smile as he took her left hand with his right hand then he lifts her hand too her mouth as he then kisses the back of her hand causing her too blush.

"That a beautiful name", Naruto says which she looks away while moving her hair away from in front of her face, suddenly the horse nudges Naruto which he turns and smiles as he picks some food up for the horse and lifts it too the horses mouth which she eats it as Naruto pets the horse smiling.

"Sif", someone said as they turn seeing-as they turned, Naruto's eyes widen all the way in shock.

"You missed seeing my victory", he said too her as he looks away annoyed.

"I left right after your opponent through you back your weapon", Sif said too him as he shows a surprised expression on his face but it immediately disappears as he leans against the fence.

"Well there was a problem with the grip, the dwarfs-So now your blaming the dwarfs, who's idea was that Loki's?", Sif asks which he shows an annoyed expression on his face as he looks at her directly while Naruto's eyes widen all the way in compete shock.

"You saying I shouldn't have won today's match?", he says too her.

"Not just today's", Sif said as he walks past her which he grabs her arm stoping her as age drops the bucket.

"A comment-", before he cloak finish, he finds himself on the ground due too Naruto.

"I'm guessing your Thor, son of Odin", Naruto ask as Thro immediately stands up as he throws a punch which Naruto catches it easily as he soon bends Thor's had causing him too all too one knee as Naruto stares down at him.

"Seriously, you think your super strong?", Naruto asks him as he lets go of his hand which he stands up as he's looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Your strong but naive as well as your title won't work in the other eight realms except death if given the chance", Naruto says too Thor as a horse nudges him evict he turns too the black horse with a scar on its eyes.

"Seems he's taken a liking too you", Sif said as Naruto lets the horse while Thor leaves the barn with his destination being Odin. Naruto exits the barn seeing Thor walk away as he sighs.

"Man he's an idiot when it comes to things like knowing he's better at fighting when he's clearly not. But right now I need too know why I was sent back through time and why in Asgard?", Naruto thought with a sigh but then blinks in surprise as he felt a familiar presence but a little different.

"I'm guessing your Loki", Naruto said too the young Loki who blinks in surprise at Naruto somehow sensing him?

"How did you know?", Loki asks as he stands up and walk towards Naruto which he turns too him seeing a younger version of Loki while Loki looks at Naruto in sue iris's getting an odd feeling from him.

"I'm Naruto", As he he his name he extended his right hand too Loki who takes his had and shakes his hand.

"Lets talk", Naruto said too Loki as he puts an arm around his shoulder as try begin walking away which he glances at Sif who's watching the two.

"Wanna come?", Naruto asks her and before she could refuse the horse nudges her forward which she stumbles forward too them.

"I like that horse", Naruto said as they begin walking.

TEMPLE

Loki is currently in front of a small water holder.

"Again", Naruto said which Loki does it once more causing the water too rise in a snake like form.

"I... I'm doing it...", Loki said as he smiles at the shape of the snake which Naruto smirks.

"Now try doing some of that chanting stuff, make it short and simple", Naruto said which he nods.

"Geffa Galdor Vokna!", Loki chants as Naruto and Sif pay attention but its not working.

"Try too whisper, it works better", Sif said as Loki said it once more but in whisper.

"Geffa Galdor Vokna", Loki whispered as the water takes the shape of a king cobra which it immediately hits Naruto on the face causing him too be covered in water as he just stares at Loki.

"Seriously... WHY ME!", Naruto said with a disbelieving look which Loki laughs sheepishly while scratching the back of his head while Sif is chuckling at what happened.

"You did it perfectly but work more on control", Naruto said too him as he nods.

"Hey guys", someone said which they turn seeing Thor who walks towards them and up the steps.

"Do you need something brother?", Loki asks him as he stops in front of them.

"Yes, how is your magic?", Thor asks him Loki causing Naruto to want too ask questions as too why he would want too know.

"It happens too be fairly advance, why?", Loki said which Naruto and Sif just stare at Loki who had a water snake hit Naruto's face...

"Because we're stealing aboard the thunder runner and we'll need your talent on our journey along with you Sif", Thor said as Naruto raises ah eyebrow.

"I lied, I'm not very good", Loki says which Naruto sighs too himself.

"Just like dad", Naruto thought as he acts like his future self trying to get out if a situation.

"Whatever your planning, I'm coming", Naruto said too them as Thor looks at Naruto as they stare at each other.

"You need my skill whatever your planning in doing", Naruto said too Thor who sighs while Naruti glances at the doorway which his eyes narrow seeing Amora watching them and she hides noticing Naruto who spots her.

30 MINUTES LATER

The four are currently running across the dock as they hide behind some crates which they stop in front of a small ship which must be thunder runner.

"This is it, we'll conceal ourselves in there!", Thor said pointing at the ship.

"But Thor, why would we conceal ourselves?", Sif asks him wanting too know what he's up too.

"There not foolhearty enough too set sail with the sons of Odin on there vessel", Thor answered.

"Now make haste before-", Thor was cut off as they heard voices.

"A mere seven days", As they heard Fandral's voice which he's walking with two women in his arms while Volstagg is following hokding twi barrels of alcohol and Hogun is pulling the crate which they just missed Naruto and the others.

SHIP

After three minutes from inside the ship they finally begin moving as Naruto is siting in a crate next too Sif an Loki while Thor peaks through the opening seeing Asgard.

"It's... Astonishing Loki! This is a view of Asgard we've never seen", Thor said amazed a he looks down at his brother who's looking down sadly not wanting too go.

"And one I never cared too see", Loki said to them and before the conversation could continue Naruto stood up as he turned too the blankets which there near and Naruto grabs it as he pulls it which user the blankes shows Amora who was hiding.

"So you were following us", Naruto said with his arms crossed as Amora gives a small laugh as the four stare at her.

"Things just got more complicated", Naruto said too them as he face palms himself.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAE A REVIEW AT ALL.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

"Guys wake up. The ship lies still, we're in Jötunheim", Thor said causing them too wake up as Naruto yawns as he gets up while cracking his neck while the others wake up.

As they do Thor lifts open the door which they all peak out look at a pub and they all get on deck too see the pub owner throw a guy out.

"Come back, and I'll kill you!", he yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"It's smaller then I imagined", Loki said as Naruto nods as he looks around.

"I thought it would be colder?", Naruto said as he looks at the pub while raising an eyebrow.

INSIDE THE PUB

Fiddles could be heard playing as there was a lot of people, laughter and I indistinct talking could be heard.

At one table was a Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral drinking alcohol.

"(Belches) ahahahah!", was all Volstagg did and he places his bear on the table while Fandral also laughs hearing that. Soon a waitress comes by and Fandral grabs her arm a little.

"Say love, you know where a gallant warrior such as myself might purchase the claw or fang of a savage white bear?", Fabdral asks her which se leans closer too him showing her face as she not human causing Fandral too gasp as she tickled his chin but stops as they heard a slam and turn too see a serious Hogun slam his drink on the table.

"Another round", was all Hogun says as the waitress has an annoyed look on her face as she takes the empty cup and places a new one on the table then walks away while Volstagg laughs.

"Ahahahah, going after nixies now, are you Fandral? Having established your standards, maybe lets try your hand at a a nice plump hobgoblin girl", Volstagg said smiling which Fandral laughs.

"You jest but, in the later hours who knows?", Fandral's aid as he takes a gulp of his drink.

"Change that him face Hogun, or we'll make you sit with the Greeks", Volstagg said showing a group of odd liking people one resembling a humanoid bird.

"Spending a half-fortnight in this rotting to steal stories has lost its charm", Hogun said too him annoyed.

"Oh what hasn't lost its charm for you, Hogun?", Frandal asks as Hogun lifts his bear as he drinks it but he spots Thor wearing a brown cloak as he's smiling at him finding out his secret which Hogun stops drinking and his eyes widen as he places the cup on the table.

"(Yawn) I believe I'll go turn in", Hogun said as he stood up and when he turns he sees a smiling Loki next too Naruto who has his arms crosses while shaking jack head at knowing there stories were lies. Amora and Sif were next too Naruto on his left while Loki makes a motion with his hand too sit back down while smirking which Hogun sighs as he sits back down.

"We're about to get a new story...", Hogun said as he looks down.

"I'll secure us a little pasted mystery meat, boys, while you two spread out and see what can be overheard", as Volstagg said it, Thor walks up to them.

"You know about the one about the three explorers whose travels never too them beyond an outpost inn?", Thor asks as he lifts his hood.

"Hello friends", Thor said causing there eyes too widen in shock as they gasp while Hogun has one hand over his face.

"Site, uh, what brings you far from the kingdom?", Volstagg asks him as Naruto walks next too him.

"We stowed away on your ship, man that's just disappointing", Naruto said with his arms crossed which soon Loki, Amora, and Sif walk next too them.

"And you brought Loki, Sif, and Amora... But who's he?", Fandral asks pointing at Naruto while Hogun holds his head.

"We'll all be drawn and quartered...", Hogun says too them which Thor places his right foot on the stool.

"Relax", Thor said as he takes a cup of bear from a waitress which wasn't his and turns too them.

"Lift your steins for a toast lads. To frigid worlds and lost swords", as Thor said that while raising the cup someone grabbed his arm and pulls causing Thor too make a "whoa" sound as he's facing a wolf man.

"You took my Ale!", he said angrily at Thor who's eyes narrow which Sif sigh knowing what will happen.

"You dare lay your foul-smelling paw on the son of Odin?", Thor said causing Naruto too face palm at Thor's stupidity while the wolf only growls at Thor.

"Stay your hands!", the bar owner yelled as he slams his axe on the table chipping the wood.

"Fenris...", the owner said which Thro lets go while Fenris turns away anymore as he walks back to his table.

"I thought his paw was foul smelling?", Thor said as he stops as there table causing Fenris too growl.

"Inatua", Loko chants as Fenris lifts the glass and goes too drink it but the ale doesn't come out which he lifts it over his face looking inside it.

"Greffa Rigna", Loki chants causing the ale to pour out all over Fenris's face which Amora face palms while Naruto cracks his knuckles.

Fenris turns too Loki seeing him laughing but stops seeing Fenris glaring at Loki whirl growling which Loki hides behind Thor. With a roar Fenris charges straight at Loki who's begin Thor causing him turn hearing the roar only too get slammed by Fenris sending him flying and slide on a table which he sands up punching the guys for no reason which Fenris lifts his hand about too strike Loki but Naruto grand his right arm with his left hand which Fenris turns only too receive a fist too the face as he sends Fenris crashing into the table breaking it.

"Guess we got no choice, a attack!", Naruto yelled as he charges at Fenris who gets back up and roars as he jumps at Naruto tackling him too the ground as Naruto soon places his feet on Fenris's chest and kicks him of as he jumps back up while getting in a boxing stance as Fenris swings his right hand which Naruto ducks as he gives Fenris an upper cut which he has both hands together and slams his hands on Naruto's he's causing him too hit the ground as Fenris grabs Naruto and throws him in a table which he cracks his neck whirl he starts too get up too Fenris walking towards him but someone slams a barrel in the back of Fenris head which he stops and turn to receive a stool too the face and growls at Amora and Sif.

"Geffa Galdor Vokna", Amora chants as the bear on the ground immediately hits his face along which he roars as before Amora could use the fire on him. Fenris felt someone tap his shoulder and turns seeing Naruto drawing his right fist back and slams it straight in Fenris's face breaking a few of his teeth as Fenris crashes into wall which he roars in anger while Naruto runs past the two ladies as Fenris charges swings both fists only for Naruto too catch it causing his eyes too widen as Naruto glares at Fenris. As this was happening both girls went too help the others out.

"You're annoying me", as Naruto said that as his hands start too turn blue which Fenris's hands start to be covered in ice causing Fenris's eyes too widen as Naruto begins bending his hands causing Fenris too start too whimper as his hands are in pain too look at Naruto doesn't have a hit of mercy.

"Now, if you continue I'll just kill you", Naruto said as he rams his foot in Fenris's face causing him to slam into the wall while Naruto looks at his hands and smirks seeing them blue which they turn back to his normal  
>Skin color.<p>

"Seems being in this realm has started too awaken Loki's frost giant heritage...", Naruto thought as he moves his fingers a little creating a small serpent with a dragons head which its moving around on his hand as it disappears while Naruto turns to see the others back too back which Naruto proceeds too jump over the crowd gaining there attention.

"FOLLOW ME!", Naruto yelled as he jumps through the window which they look at each other which Frandral and Hogun follow through the window. From the other window Thor jumps out while through the door Volstagg, Loki, Amora, and Sif run out whirl shutting the door.

"Falls Gratnar!", Loki chants fast as the barrel in Volstaggs hand flys out of his an and at the door which the barrel explodes getting the drink everywhere. Amora soon uses the lateens too light the alcohol which creates a large flame.

"LETS GO!", Naruto yelled too them as he wraps his arm around Amora casuing her too blush as he begins running while he also grabs Loki as he runs up the steps while Thor begins untangling the line only for it too be cut by an ice blade before he could process who threw t he grabbed the rope as he's pulled by Naruto which he helps Thor getting on the ship which he turns towards the bar.

"So uh... I'm not paying for that", Naruto said and soon Loki starts laughing at what happened gaining there attention which soon Thor starts too laugh too along with Fandral which Amora and Sif are chuckling at what's happened and soon Volstagg and Hogun started lagging is which Naruto puts a hand to his head as he starts laughing.

"Well lads, I'd say that's enough adventure for one trip", Volstagg said as the laughing died down.

"Agreed", Hogun said too them.

"Then lets put about ship and head for home. With charitable winds we can be there by morning", Frandral said too them.

"Nay, friends. We came in search of Surturs sword and we'll not return home until we find it", Thor said too them as Loki steps forward.

"You heard my brother, on too Jötunheim", Loki commands as there sails come down wading for the new destination which Naruto opened the deck.

"I'm gonna get some rest guys", Naruto said too them as he walks down the stairs and shuts the door which a dark smile appears on his face.

"The Sword of Surtur, the flames of incineration said to be able too match Odin's Gungnir...", Naruto thought as he smiles while opens his tiny hand which the serpent with a dragons head starts forming again as it begins moving around his body.

"Well, well, well, that's interesting", someone said which Naruto'a eyes narrowed as he turns seeing Amora who was watching what was happening without making a sound.

"(Hmph) I'm impressed that I didn't hear you come down the stairs...", Naruto says as he turns too her as the ice dragon shows its teeth at Amora who smiles as she walks towards Naruto which she chans a few words causing the ice dragon to turn into water as she stops in front of Naruto who's looking at her with narrowed eyes.

She just smiles at Naruto as she touches his cheek.

"I'm very interested in who you are, your not like us as well as the way you speak, how you fight, and the power of the frost giants. It's just... Amazing", Amora said as she leans closely to him as he does the same.

"Amora...", someone said stoping the two as Naruto looks up seeing Sif who seems to be glaring at Amora.

"(Something tell me if this continues it won't be pretty", Naruto thought a he suddenly hits the ground gaining there attention as Naruto lays his head against the crates.

"Can you please give me some time too sleep. After hat happened I'll be needing my strength", Naruto said in his most believable tone which they fell for it and leave while they were arguing up on deck causing the others to not get involved as Naruto begins sleeping.

DREAM

(Ahahahahah, so your the one!", someone said as Naruto is standing in a world of darkness before he's surrounded by flames as Naruto looks behind him seeing a big monster covered in flames. Naruto just stares at the monster.

"I presume you are Surtur... Lets talk", Naruto said as he smiles which Surtur sits in his flame throne chair.

LEAVE A REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW AT ALL.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is the last one of this arc and back to the main story.

Chapter 21

"Interesting, very interesting...", Naruto said in front of Surtur who nods.

"That is how one can Use the rings to transform the user into a Makluan to henerate even more power but in your case I do not know, most likely you will resemble a monster or demon. I don't know if even Odin can defeat you if your wielding my sword and using the Makulan rings to there fullest. Now leave, I'll be watching the destruction of Asgard in the future invasion", Surtur said which Naruto gives a bow.

"Thank you, Surtur", Naruto said as everything becomes white.

DREAM END

Naruto wakes up as he blinks and yawns as he sits up while cracking his neck.

"Now that was an interesting dream... And I now know what I can do... Better too see what's up", as Naruto it he heard a crash and felt it as he runs up the steps too find that they crashed into an ice boulder...

"Seriously... You guys didn't even see that?", Naruto asks them as they turn too him which he jumps over the edge.

"You guys coming?", Naruto asks which they follow we they get off the ship which soon starts collapsing which Hogun, Frandral, and Volstagg are currently looking at there destroyed ship...

"You guys gonna come or start crying?", Naruto asks them which they look at each other and soon follow. After some time it begins snowing while it gets windy as the others are cold while Naruto and Loki are completely fine.

"I've never felt such cold in my life, yet you two walk as if your crossing the seeping meadow", Thor asks them while both Amora and Sif are cold as well which they look at Naruto and Loki.

"There must be but one reason, I'm tougher then you", Loki said smiling which Naruto nods.

"True that", Naruto said too him which Thor smiles.

"Fine, then I'll let you guys fend off the first frost giant", Thor said as he pas Loki's back which they laugh as Hogun suddenly stops.

"Stand guard! I sense movement", Hogun says which the others get ready but Naruto continues too walk past Hogun causing his eyes too widen.

"It's nothing", Naruto said as from the ground snow sprites rise from it as they fly past them while the others try to shoo them away but stop as they pay them while one grabs a piece of Hogun's coat.

"Hey! Uhh! You little pest!", Hogun yelled as it flew away from him.

"Lets keep going", Naruto said too them.

TWO HOURS LATER

There all currently on part of a mountain overlooking the land which Thor falls on his butt.

"It's not over, its here. I can sense it-", Naruto stops mid scentence as he look at a large piece of ice away from them looking as if down thing melted it? Naruto begins examining the area as his eyes stop on one mountain which has a split on the top of it?

"Guys that mountain, its been melted the most", Naruto said which they all turn towards it and see that its been melted.

"But Naruto, are you sure?", Loki asks as Naruto nods too him which he begins walking to get down. They soon reach the bottom and after some time they arrive at it and begin walking inside the cave.

"(Panting) I can not take another step", Volstagg said too them as he sits down:

"Uh, Volstagg", Sif said as they heard a few cracks.

"You should really stand up now", Amora continued confusing Volstagg who soon heard the cracking.

"Don't move", Thor says as Volstagg looks down then up at them which the floor breaKs as he falls though causing more of the floor to break bringing everyone down with him as they all begin screaming loudly.

30 MINUTES LATER

"WAKE UP!", Naruto yelled as he slapped Thor awake which he wake up seeing the others stare at him as Frandral helps him up which he sees it, a very large sword stuck in the ceiling which he walks towards it followed by the others.

"It's magnificent", was all Thor says as the jewel on it is giving off a warm and orange glow.

"And large, very large! Who of us knew it would be that late?", Volstagg asks as Naruto raises his right hand which the warriors three blink in surprise.

"The dwarfs called it Elderstahl. They fashioned it to fit the hand if whoever wields it", Thor said too them.

"Hogun his good are you at throwing?", Naruto ADHD him which he nods.

"Stand back", Hogun said too them as he throws his club at the ice above which uses it too start collapsing as the others start too lose the balance which Sif loses her balance and falls on top of Naruto as he hits the ground which her eyes widen from her lips touching Naruto's. She soon separates from Naruto as he's staring at her with wide eyes a blushing red which she's blushing as well at having her first kiss with someone she just met.

"Uhhhh", was all Naruto did as Sif gets off of Naruto which she helps him up but they both stop and turn seeing the others looking at them while Frandral is giving Naruto a thumbs up but stops as Sif glares at him embarrassed and angry which he starts sweating as he hides behind Hogun and Volstagg.

"Now...", was all Naruto said as he passes Thor and walks towards the sword as he soon looks at his reflection in the blade she could have sworn he saw Surtur instead of himself in the reflection. Naruto touches the blade as it glows brightly blinding everyone and when it dims down there eyes widen seeing Naruto holding Surtur's sword which it on fire but all he does is points the sword at the wall as it unleashes a beam of flames meeting away the ice quickly as well as naming a way out as the entire room begins shaking as Naruto puts his hand over it and cover the swords blade in ice causing everyone except Amora's eyes too widen.

"How did you-Frost giant!", Thor yelled pointing at Naruto who looks at them seeing there all in defensive stances except Loki, Amora, and, Sif as the others are ready too fight which Naruto sighs.

"Part Frost Giant, Asgardian, and my mother was from Midgard. Don't care if you trust he or not but we should hurry. Rather not be around when the Ice giants come, I'll hold the sword so if something happens I'll be the one too blame and Asgard will have no part of it through they do not know who I am", Naruto said too them as they blink in surprise.

"He does... Have a point", Frandral said which Naruto begins walks while he smirks.

"Such power, through its nit at full power", Naruto thought as he thought about him facing Odin with the ten rings and the sword of Surtur.

"You coming?!", Naruto yelled too them which they begin following fast. After thirty minutes they make it out of the trench to be ht by a cold air along with hearing rises from a distance away.

"We must return to Asgard due haste", Loki says too Naruto who nods while the warriors three is keeping an eye on Naruto.

"Agreed, but for that we must make our way north. We need a new means of travel, so we'll require horses in Konurlifandi", Thor said too them.

"From the Valkyries?! We'll be lucky to heave with our lives, let alone horses. They'll never help us", Loki says too Thor who nods.

"Who said we were gonna ask?", Thor said as Naruto sighs standing next too Amora and Sif.

"Thor seems to want too take the most dangerous route out of all of them", Naruto said too the two which they nod as they begin walking.

GATE

As they arrived, Loki pulls Naruto and Thor down behind a the deep snow which he omits at the two frozen ice giants.

"We must find another means of crossing", Loki says too them.

"You remember the realms charts as well as I do, this is the only northern route-guys we got trouble!", Maruto says causing them too turn and seeing from a distance was an ice giant riding two large polar bears along white thee other ice giants following.

"Run!", Naruto yelled too then as they begin running as well aster Naruto which soon past the unmoving giants.

"Intruders!", the ice giant yelled causing there ice statues faces too  
>Shatter showing the giants.<p>

"Stop the intruders!", he yelled louder as the two statues shatter as the giants immediately was for them!

"RUN!", Thor yelled we they did so and Naruto dodge a swing along with the others but Loki hits the ground causing Naruto too turn towards him.

"LOKI!", Naruto yelled as he runs for Loki who's eyes widens as he looks up seeing one of the ice giant sentries lifting its weapon.

"STAY AWAY!", Naruto yelled as he draws the sword while he sings it sending a beam of flames at the ice giants which which the flames change into a phoneix as it roars consuming the two giants as it incinerated them causing there eyes too widen as the bridge explodes from the heat as it begins collapsing which Loki runs for it but looses balance as he falls!

"LOKI!", Naruto yelled as he jumped down as there free falling as there falling which Naruto gets his teeth seeing the unconscious Loki falling fast!

"NARUTO!", Sif and Amora yelled loudly as they run too the edge.

"DAD!", Naruto yelled as Loki is still unconscious which Naruto grits his teeth.

"LOKI!", Naruto screams which his eyes open widen seeing Naruto extending his left hand out towards Loki who then extends his right hand out towards Naruto.

"NARUTO!", Loki yelled as they soon grab on each others hands causing the Surtur's sword too screech loudly as they both consumed by flames which turns into a phoneix as it roars loudly which it begins flying up high!

"Impossible, not even Surtur can control the flames to that extent!", the tracker frost giant said before his eyes widen seeing ice form on the Phoenix creating extra wings as it flys up above everyone which it soon fires multiple ice chains as it attaches to the others and they are soon in the sky as there flying up towards there next destination! The ice giant grits his teeth angrily as he turns towards the others.

"Inform the king at once!", he yelled which one ice giant nods as he rides away in the giant polar bear.

LEAVE A REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SINCE I NEED TO KNOW YOUR STILL READING THIS AS WELL AS BE DESCRIPTIVE AND NO FLAMING.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

"Thor: Tales of Asgard" is on Netflix so look it up before its gone. I made a few tweaks too the movie.

Chapter 22

WITHIN KONURLIFANDI

"I can't believe it took only ten minutes for us to be captured... Well I didn't fight back", Naruto thought as there's two shackles on his arms as he's on the floor next to Thor who has it too while Frandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Amora, and Sif are above them tied too the rope while Loki is nowhere to be seen. Begins them is 8 Valkyries holding a bow and arrows while in front of them is the leader of Konurlifandi staring at them as ages holding the Sword of Surtur. Soon Thor wakes up from being knocked out too see what's happening.

"Here me well Odin's son, Asgard had mad a grave error in sending you here", Brunhilde told him.

"The error is-look up", Naruto said cutting him off which he looks up causing his eyes too widen seeing that the others are above them which the leader places the sword on a sword holder and sat back down while the start losing the five above.

"Hildie, my love, why don't we end this silliness?", Frandral asks, angering Brunhilde.

"Silence, male! You will all suffer the same fate as Odin's last spy", Brunhilde says as she points too a man chained too the wall all bony while there's arrows through him.

"Ok, ok, what kind of dumbass would send his own son as a spy? Thor's too full of himself to even act like a spy", Naruto said as his glances at a pillar seeing Loki.

"We came for horses. Now can we leave?", Naruto asks Brunhilde who's eyes narrow.

"You mean escape, I know of your thievery, how you wish to deliver the fire sword too Odin so that he could further subjugate those who might rise against him", Brunhilde says which Naruto just blinks.

"Hey Frandral, I know ages hit and all but does she act like a bitch all the time?", Naruto asks causing Brunhilde's eyes too narrow.

"Now you insult me make, the desire rightful place is in-", Brunhilde stops as she notices the swords missing which Loki runs in front of them as he holds the sword.

"Attention Wenches! You will release your prisoner now!", Loki demands as he begins unsheathing the blade while Naruto's shackles freeze.

"Loki", Naruto said as he stands up while he touches Loki's boulder and there eyes widen seeing more Naruto's and Loki's which the ones in front of her disappear by green smoke?!

"Now...", Naruto said as Brunhilde's eyes widen as she glances too the right seeing Naruto having wolverine like ice claws coming from his hands as he holds it too her neck.

"Surrender or she dies", Naruto said causing her eyes too narrow.

"Do you actually think you will escape?", Brunhilde asks as Naruto smirks confusing Loki.

"Have you forgotten we were being followed by ice giants", Naruto asks causing her eyes too widen as she can see her breath.

"Frost Giants!", Loki yelled as the wall of this city explodes which sends a rocks crashing near them which a rock flys off nailing her in the head she knocks her out.

"Slay them all and recover the sword!", ok be I've giant says next too three others along with a giant polar bear.

"Guess we better go!", Naruto said as he swings his arm sending the blades at the rope cutting the five down while the Valkyries focus in the ice giants.

"Lets run!", Naruto yelled as he freezes Thor's shackles which they break as he stands up. They turn hearing a roar too see a polar bear heading straight for them which Naruto's eyes narrow as he crest,a a extremely large broadsword out of ice and in one slash sends an ice wave at the bear causing it too hit the wall. Naruto soon creates ice knives as he throws it up at the rope cutting the five down as he turns back seeing the same ice giant that saw him kill the two ice giants heading for the sword.

"Oh hell no!", Naruto said seeing Brunhilde on the ground knocked out which he created a sword and runs too her, Naruto dives as he lays next too her and points the sword up which the giant yells in pain as he moves his door off them as he glares at Naruto.

"Murder! Now you die!". He yelled as he charges which Naruto rubs past the others towards the giant as he slam his hands together and when he departed them that creates two ice swords!

"ICE BRINGER!", Naruto yelled as he spins while jumping in the air creating an X slash on the giants chest drawing blood as he yelled in pain which he slams into the pillar behind him as he crashes into the pillar as he breaks and he falls down yelling as he crashes into a building. Naruto looks she grabs the sword of Surtur and holds it in his hands which he turns seeing a giant snow ball thrown straight towards them!

"Ha Ka!", Loki chants running in front of them which turns the snow into water.

"Give them no quarter lads!", Volstagg says as they get ready too fight.

"Stop!", Brunhilde says gaining there attention.

"But the giants?", Thor says which she shakes her head.

"It's just like men to assume we need there protection. Take it and go, the horses are ready", Brunhilde says as they nod which they begin running and soon fly away on horses.

"So why did you yell out an attack name?", Volstagg asks Naruto which everyone turns too him.

"FUCK YOU VOLSTAGG, THAT'S WHY!", Naruto yelled at him as the others sweatdrop.

WITHIN SVARTALFHEIM AT THE ONLY POND OF WATER

"I'm getting better at using my ice but if I have the rings then it may be harder to use my ice, eheheheh", Naruto thought as he looks at the floating ball of ice coming from his hand, he stops as they heard people coming ah they inject sky go and hide. Soon Algrim arrives along with the Einherjar.

Naruti glances from behind a rock seeing the men get off there horses while drawing horses but his eyes narrow as he spots Algrim.

"A dark elf huh", was all Naruto thought as he looks at him which soon Thor shows himself along with the others which Naruto accompanies them as well.

"Ander, you're slipping", Thor said too the leader who smiles as he walks down with the others.

"You're highness, rest assured it won't happen again", Ander said as they put there swords away.

"And to think the four if us didn't qualify to train with the Einherjar", Volstagg says causing them all to laugh while Amora and Sif sigh at this.

"Thor, Loki. It's good too see you", Algrim says walking forward which he touches Thor on his shoulder as he looks at Naruto who's holding the sword.

"Algrim, never have I seen a friendlier face", Thor says thankfully.

"How did you know to come for us here?", Loki asks him wanting too know.

"From the Frost Giants, they have amassed in Asgard and threaten war", Algrim said too them.

"Crap, guess that didn't give a shit when I killed two of them...", Naruto said as he sighs.

"It was an accident-no it wasn't, they were about too kill you so I killed them", Naruto said too him.

"They now demand the sword to be recompense", Algrim said as he looks at the sword which Naruto's touches it with his eyes narrowing.

"No, this weapons a seeker of death, we cannot just hand it over!", Thor said loudly too him.

"Your father agrees with you that why he sent us. Thor, you've carried this burden long enough, allow me to take it from-he's not carrying anything. Your a dark elf and I don't think it would be wide letting you hold this sword", Naruto said to Algrim who's eyes narrowed.

"Naruto, let him", Thor said as his eyes narrow at Naruto who's sighs.

"I'm curious too see what he will do but I can sleazy tell", Naruto thought as he handed the sword to Thor.

"It is pure evil", Thor said as he goes too hand it too him which Algrim stares at it for a few seconds before he takes it.

"No. It is the Frost Giants who are evil", Algrim says as he begins walking away confusing them while Naruto gets ready drawing Sif and Amora's attention. Algrim walks up the path as he begins talking few words "pain, the persecution, the enslavement, the eternal suffering that caused my people." He stops as he stops walking.

"There was no end to there cruelty", Algrim said too them with his back turn too them.

"Algrim?", Thor asks confused.

"And though this weapon has caused you much grief, there was a time when it offered great hope, a promise of freedom", Algrim said and before Thor could say anything, Naruto pulled him back begins him as he moves his hands creating multiple ice shields around everyone confusing them as before they could talk Algrim continues.

"Did Odin ever tell you that we came to him first, that we asked him for help in our war against the frost giants but he refused! We were forced to turn to Surtur, and this sword for our very survival! Only then did your father join the war, AGAINST US! He struck Surtur down and sealed the fate of my people! Now I understand why I was spared, to avenge the Dark Elf's, TO DELIVER JUDGMENT!", Algrim screamed as he pulls the sword out and pints it at them unleashing the flames which they move out of the way while the group Algrim came with were killed in an instant from being incinerated while there a large mist from the ice being melted. Naruto is behind a rock while holding Thor by his mouth while he's struggling which Algrim walks into the water as the mist is blocking his vision as he looks around too see no one but horses which he then proceeds to get on one.

"If you return home, I'll bury you with the ashes of Asgard! HYAH!", Algrim yelled as he begins flying away which Naruto lets go of Thor as he begins flying away with the others coming out of hiding.

"We have to go now, Odin's endangered. Loki your with me, we must stop him fat since you're dad won't be suspecting a betrayal. You guys should have never trusted a dark elf", Naruto said too them as he bites his finger and he felt something bump into him which he turns too the black Pegasus with the scar on its eye?

"You found me?", Naruto asks as it just gives a snort too him as he nudges Naruto which he sighs as he gets on the horse along with Loki.

"I'll get too Odin, you guys help the citizens when you arrive!", Naruto says too them.

"But Naruto you can-don't worry about me, I'm stronger then you think HIYA!", Naruto yelled as the Pegasus took off immediately knowing what he must do.

ASGARD

Naruto stops as he witnesses a frozen storm as an army if frost giants are trying to break into Asgard with the king watching while he spits explosions happening at the tower.

"It's already begin...", Loki said as he nods.

HIYA!", Naruto yelled as the Pegasus takes off immediately over he army while the Pegasus dodges projectiles with speed and ability as the Pegasus stops suddenly as it lands on the ground in front of a library?

"Why the hell did you stop here?", Naruto asks confused which he only gets a snorts which Loki looks around confused.

5 MINUTES LATER AT ODIN's LOCATION

The ceiling explodes in the throne room as Odin crashes into the flame with an explosion and flames as Algrim walks past the fist cloud holding the sword in front of Odin who is currently on the ground in pain and burned.

"Algrim... You will gain nothing from this", Odin said too Algrim who stops in front of him.

"It'll be enough, the war you avoided is upon you and these walks which your protected AT THE COST OF MY PEOPLE WILL CRUMBLE!", Algrim yelled lifting the sword as he swings down while Odin closes his one eye which it was stopped as there's lightning causing Algrim's eyes too widen as seeing Naruto wielding the hammer Mjölnir?!

"Sup", Naruto said as he gives Algrim a fist to the face sending him back as e spots his a tooth and grits his teeth while the hammers handle extends into a staff, Naruto looks and picks up Gungnir causing Algrim's yes too widen as Naruto's wielding both weapons as he smiles.

"This is gonna be fun, since the Odin's sleep is almost upon Odin he can't fight at full power", Naruto said too him as Algrim grits at him.

"DIE!", Algrim yelled as he sends an eruption of flames at Naruto who uses Gungnir which he spins it creating a shield and blocking the flames. As this was happening, Loki appears at Odin's side.

"Father! Pleas, please hold on", Loki says as tears appears on his eyes.

Algrim crashes into the wall a he fall on his knees and looks up seeing Naruto above him which he rolls out of the way as Naruto slams the hammers handle on the ground creating a lightning shock wave which e swings the hammer as it extends which he slams into Algrim's stomach causing him too cough out blood as he sends him into a pillar hard.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with these two weapons at my side, I'm not even trying?", Naruto said too Algrim who grits his teeth but he stands up straight and shealths the sword causing all the flames in the room to disappear which there in darkness as the only light is Gungnir.

Naruto looks at his left then his right with narrowed eyes which he heard movement from behind as turns immediately as he uses Gungnir too block the flames as it disappears again and continues multiple times while rage appears in Loki's eyes as he's crying. Naruto looks around and sighs as he drops both weapons as he puts his hands together as he remains still. Algrim heads for Naruto from behind him as he gets ready to take out the sword but on that instant that was a slash! Naruto is currently has his right fist and left palm separate from each other as he has an ethereal sword in between his two hands.

"Long Sword of Zero, the Ice Demon", Naruto said as Algrim spits out blood as there's a slash on his chest while his body begins freezing which only hi was is visible while the sword hits the ground as his body is incased in solid ice.

"H-How?", Algrim asks as Naruto turns too him causing Algrim's eyes too widen seeing a evil smile on his face.

"These eyes of mine can see the darkness quite well", Naruto said as Algrim's eyes widen at that look on his face and in his eyes.

"This child, what the hell is he, I must kill him or-MONSTER!", Loki screamed cutting off Algrim's thoughts as an eruption of flames past Naruto and hit Algrim consuming and incinerating him which he turns too see Loki crying while holding the sword. Naruto walks towards Loki as he takes the sword from him and puts and arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll get used too it", Naruto said too him which he hugs Naruto while crying which soon the building shakes.

"Right now I need to stop this war", Naruto says as he separates from Loki who nods as he begins running with the sword sheathed as he uses his ice to blow a hole in the wall as he jumps out the building in midair and opens the sword entering Phoenix nods which the ice giants stop what there doing too see what's happening which the giants move out of he way as it lands in front of the ice giant king. Naruto shealths the sword as the ice giants are surprised seeing Naruto holding. Geirmarr glares at Naruto which Naruto throws him the sword which he catches it as it grows.

"Thyrm, can thus war pleas end I would hate to fight more. After all you started the war", Naruto said which Thyrm's eyes narrow.

"How so?", Thyrm asks which Naruto smirks as he chaos his gads together creating an ice dragon causing Thyrm's eyes too widen all the way as he stood up.

"I'm from Midgard and have no connections during this time, in from the future you see my lord. I was born in Midgard meaning you broke the treaty and attached Asgard for no reason whatsoever. Odin is hurt badly from the dark elf which I defeated and Loki killed", Naruto said causing the ice giants too look at each other.

"Father, let us-no... He isn't lying. I felt something off when I first met this child a few seconds ago. If what he says is true, then let us end this war immediately. Through you killed two of our own but you have saved more from stoping that dark Elf. Keep the sword at a token of the wars end", Thyrm says causing his sons eyes too widen.

"But father-you saw how he tamed the flames of Surtur's sword. He is no normal living being. Keep the sword away from everyone and return home child. The war ends now, and Geirmarr, he could have killed you of he wanted too", Thyrm said as he sit back down which his eyes widen as he looks at Naruto and throws the sword straight at Naruto which an ice hand comes from the snow grabbing the blade as it hands him the sword high it shrinks as he begins walking past the ice giants which begin walking away.

"Seems he's also interested of what will happen in TE future huh... Hehehehehehe", Naruto thought as he smiles as he looks at the sword.

"Soon... Once I can get the tenth ring the war begins through I hope jut Asgard fights with Heros of earth, I rather not fight the ice giants", Naruto thought as he smiles seeing the others running toward him as soon Amora and Sif hug him causing Naruto too blush at what's happening.

ONE WEEK LATER AT NIGHT

(Sigh)", was the only sound Naruto made as he's wearing a robe as he's looking off from a balcony at Asgard.

"I wonder how much I have affected the future because of this?", Naruto thought too himself as he heard movement in the bed she sighs as he turns seeing Amora and Sif under the blankets sleeping which he smiles and blushes a little as he looks at all of there clothes on the ground since there not wearing anything.

"Better get back too bed before they wake up", Naruto thought as he heads back in bed which both girls cuddle into him as he smiles and closes his eyes as he begins sleeping.

MORNING

"(Yawn) mo-", Naruto stops cold as his as widen completely too find he's back in his own base which he jumps out of bed with wide eyes.

"Wa-... Was that all a dream?", Naruto asks himself but stops as his eyes widen seeing the Sword of Surtur leaning against the wall causing his eyes too widen even more in shock which he sighs.

"Better tell the others about the three part plan on invading Asgard", Naruto thought too himself.

HIDDEN LOCATION

"I have returned, and it was a success", Iron End said as he arrived and goes on one knee as he kneels too someone on a throne chair which turns showing Ultorn who stands up as he begins walking down the stairs as he passes End and stops in front of a machine showing two cases.

"Now my true plan can begin, all the pieces are coming into place. I now have the raw adamantium and Vibranium you required which is now ready for bonding. Soon I'll be indestructible... And no one will stop me, not even the so called Dark Justice, now... It's time too begin our plan, make sure Ava is captured, she will be the one", Ultron said too End who nods.

SHOULD I RESTART MY NARUTO X NANATSU NO TAIZAI/THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS FANFIC SINCE TE NEWEST CHAPTER STARTS THE NEXT ARC. ALSO THEY RELEASED A TEASER OF THE MOVIE "AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR!" SHOWING THANOS WITH ALL THE INFINITY GEMS. LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER SO I KNOW YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS FANFIC AND I CAN CONTINUE.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

EGYPT

"So this is the place", Naruto said as he's standing in the desert looking at two pillars which his eight rings glow brightly as lightning comes from the rings hitting the pillars which causes a temple too rise. Naruto stops as he begins walking again as he walks up the steps too the temple as he enters it. As Naruto is walking through the pathway he steps on a hidden button causing arrows too fire at him which he jumps out if the way while anti-venom civets him as he begins walking on the ceiling and jumps down in the light looking at an Egyptian statue of the grim reaper.

"Who would master the future, must endure the pain of the past...", was what Naruto said as he read the words and looked at the statue as he sees the ring in its mouth which stairs appear from the floor as fe walks up it to now face to face with the statue which Naruto reaches forward grabbing the ring while there's a bright as his hand begins burning?!

"YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME?!", Naruto yelled in anger as the statue freezes m completely which he pulls the ring out which he smirks as he begins walking away but hearing breaking ice as he turns seeing the statue stand up as the ice instantly melts away and vaporizes.

"Must... Endure", grim says too Naruto.

"Here we go", Naruto says as the mandarin armor appears on him which with a yell the Grim Reaoer starts showing an odd color as it jumps up high and lands in front of Naruto.

"You must endure...", Grim says again as Naruto goes too out the ring on but the statue raises its scythe which Naruto fires his black beam only for it to go through the statue causing Naruto's eyes too widen as it swings down slashing Naruto as he freezes completely while the lights in the armor turn off.

MINDSCAPE

"Mom...", a kid Naruto said as he's crying at a grave as its raining while he's rubbing his eyes crying.

"Lets go Naruto...", someone said as the person pats Naruto's head which he looks up at an older looking Gene.

"ARGH?!", Gene yelled as Naruto looks up seeing Thanks with his hand through Gene's chest as he falls too the side too show the Thanos holding Kushina by her that as she's choking.

"MOMMY!", Naruto yelled as he charges too only be slapped too the side as ages being chocked which his eyes widen completely.

"Fight...", a voice says as Naruto's eyes widen.

"FIGHT NARUTO!", someone yelled as he turns seeing Gene holding his chest.

"I... I... I WANT TOO PROTECT MOM!", Naruto yelled as he turns into the Mandarin as his rings glow brightly which he fires a powerful orange beam at Thanos which it hits him sending him flying as Naruto runs and picks her up.

"Mom...", Naruto said which she shows a weak smile as she hugs him which cracks start too appear in thin air.

"Even if you were to try and stop me, I will never change my decision about attacking Asgard and ruling the galaxy", Naruto says too her which she just smiles.

"Just don't lose sight of who you really are", Kushina says which he smiles.

"Always wanting too change my view of things even now...", was all Naruto said as everything becomes white.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!", Naruto yelled loudly as he fires a black beam which sends the statue into the wall as he continues.

"NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN, YOU PIECE OF ROCK!", Naruto yelled as his rings power increases more as it consumes the statue while a large beam was fired from the building which he son grabs the ring on the ground and puts it on which all the rings glow.

"One more left", was all Naruto said but stops as his eyes narrowed.

"Tch, your still alive?", was all Naruto said as he turns around seeing Gene staring at Naruto with sadness.

"Naruto its time too stop this senseless dream of yours. I tried too achieve my dream but I found out that's not what I and my mother wanted me too do", Gene says which Naruto looks away as he looks at the rings.

"You don't get it, in far stronger then you. I also know of the rings true power!", Naruto said smiling at the rings which glow brightly.

"What do you mean?", Gene asks as Naruto laughs.

"See ya", as Naruto said it he disappears causing Gene too sigh too himself.

BACK AT BASE

Naruto appears as he finds Oliver typing fast on the computer as he's looking at the map of the world.

"Where are you hiding Iron End...-oh your back", Oliver said turning too Naruto which h, notices him wearing his steel spider armor.

"I'm still trying too track them but I'm getting nothing", As Oliver said that Naruto noticed that there's something on the screen which begins blinking?

"What's that?", Naruto asks causing him too blink in surprise as he turns and begins typing on the screen.

"This isn't right?", as Oliver said that he turns towards the screen and begins typing on it while Fenrir walks in the room and nudges Naruto who pets him.

"Hey brother, our dream for peace will soon be complete, I'm still thinking of when we should attack Asgard after I get the final ring", as Naruto said that he turns towards the screen showing New York with a map in the sea.

"There's this odd energy spike in detecting?", Oliver said too them as he begins typing at the controls.

"I'll be back", Naruto said as he teleported knowing there's only one place it could be.

SHEILD HELICARRIER

Naruto appears in the helicarrier as he looks around not seeing anything until he heard something and turns which Wes are fired at his arm.

"Naruto!", Spider-Man said loudly which he smiles too himself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spider-Man. Tell me what was causing the map on our screen too start beeping? Where is this energy coming from?", Naruto ask Spider-Man who's eyes widen seeing Naruto has the ninth ring. But they stop as they heard yelling which Naruto deactivates his armor which Anti-venom covers him which Spider-Man backs away as Naruto starts to crawl up the wall plus Spider-Man as the two find Goblin placing an artifact on Electro's back causing him too yell in pain as he's absorbed into it.

"I'll just end him her-", Naruto was stopped by Spider-Man man extending his arm in front of him.

"No, we have too see what he's planning", as Spider-Man says that, they could hear telling coming from the artifact which Goblin places it in midair.

"I need more power, to cause in going to hunt the alternate and future Spider-Man's which I'll gather there DNA for a very special purpose, and you Electro are going too be the energy source that's going to take me there", as Goblin says that he creates a portal as he gets on his glider but a web hits his arm causing his eyes too widen as he turns seeing the Spider duo as they swing towards him.

"That might actually be useful too he", Naruto said as he lands on the ground.

"I'm gonna be nice and I will not use my rings too defeat you. Besides I do even need it too defeat a weakling", Naruto said too Goblin who's eyes narrowed as he fires lightning at the two who dodge as Goblin immediately enters the portal.

"Goblin you coward!", Naruto yelled as he jumps on after Goblin followed by Spider-Man as well which there traveling through an odd portal seeing Goblin laugh as he disappears which the two appear out of the portal as there falling. Naruto swings his arms as he creates an ice dragon which he lands on as it swirls down while Spider-Man hits the buildings roof hard while Naruto lands on the ground.

"Well this is gonna be a challenge", was all Naruto said as he looks around but his eyes widens seeing a truck heading for him which he extends his right hand but Spider-Man slams into Naruto as he knocks him and himself out of the way as there falling.

"Nice one genius!", Naruto yelled as he fires webs and begins swinging as he fudges a few cars beeping and lands in the wall which Spider-Man lands near him not wanting too get too close too him.

"Judging from how we look and this place I'm guessing we're in and alternate dimension", Naruto said too him as he then begins swinging.

"Hey, wait up!", Spider-Man yelled as he swings after Naruto.

"So the Goblin created a portal too a parallel world and this is like our New York only new yorkier", Spider-Man said which they both felt there Spider-Man and turn seeing as futuristic bus heading form them which Spider-Man runs on too of it while Naruto swings past it as he runs on the buildings side.

"There is thin, seems we're very high up", as Naruto said that he begins swinging again while Spider-Man begins talking too himself which they pass through a robotic hologram of John Jameson. The only thing Naruto payed attention too was what he said of the year.

"2099 huh", was all Naruto said but he was stopped as Spider-Man hits him with a web causing him too turn towards him.

"The city's being hit by a crime wave, and rumor on the street is Spider-Man has given up which is good news since Spider-Man's a menus and now Neo Spider-Man is going too take his place finally", John says as Naruto looks at the hologram.

"Even in other realities o can't get away from John Jameson and his mouth. What part of alternate doesn't he understand?", Spider-Man asks himself.

"Enough talking, look", Naruto says showing a buildings roof top which Spider-Man turns seeing Naruto already swinging towards the buildings roof top which he sighs.

"Is he just gonna ignore me mostly...?", Spider-Man asks himself as he follows him. They soon arrive in front of the bank showing three machine holding cash.

"Now freeze", was all Naruto said as he charges and two large ice blades appear in his hands.

"Ice Bringer", Naruto whispered as he cuts the two machines in half while Spider-Man is shocked as they drop what was not cash but something what and a third one arrives as it begins firing at Naruto who fires a web in its face as he creates a bazooka with his hand and fires it straight at the machine set being it crashing into the wall destroyed which one machine that was cut in half raises it gun at the two but before it could fire from above someone yells as the person crashes straight through the machine and lands next too it showing a futuristic Spider-Man?

"Who's, awesome", was all Spider-Man said as he walks forwards as he begins examine his suit which he was about to touch him but the Spider-Man grabs him arm and throws him against a wall.

"So what's it this time, another android, a clone imposter?", he asks only too be slammed in the back by Naruto sending him into the wall next too Spider-Man.

"Shut your mouth", Naruto said annoyed which he stood up as he himself was annoyed.

"I'm about to quit this gig so congratulations at wasting my time", he said while someone lands behind the future.

"Spider-Man what's-oh", He stops as they notice a man wearing a white version of Spider-Man's suit which Future sighs.

"Not now Neo", was all future said as he begins walking away.

"Wait you have too listen too me, your endanger!", Spider-Man yelled as he fires a web at future which it hits his shoulder causing him too turn and grabs the rope but both Naruto and Neo grab the rope stopping him from pulling.

"Enough already, something's not right", Both say at the same time which they look at each other.

"Leave me alone already, with all my power it does nothing since there's always another bad guy. It's pointless", he said too him as he turns around.

"I know what your going through, this is hard to believe it but I know that and I find it hard to believe but I am Spider-Man! From a parallel universe! Did I mention I'm not crazy", he said too them,

"Eheh", was all they heard from future as he turns too them.

"You're Spider-Man? Spider-Man's just a legend from the past just like the Mandarin. They died and now someone's taking there place wearing lame threads", future says too him.

"Mandarin huh?", was all Naruto said as he looks at the rings causing Neo and Future's eyes too widen in shock.

"But... I thought... I thought I got rid of those fur good?", was all Neo said with shock.

"I am the Mandarin, I wanted to defeat Goblin without the rings which are from my universe", Naruto says but all four of them felt the Spider-Man sense tingling which the four jump away dark a missile as they hit the ground.

"Goblin", was all Naruto said as Goblin floats down too them on his glider.

"You made the trip and friends and brought them out in the open for me", was all Goblin said as he fires a two missiles at them which they jump out if the way as the missiles create an explosion as the four get ready too fight.

"How do you know this guy?!", Future yelled at them.

"He's been trying too knock me off since o100 years ago, we go way back", was all Spider-Man said as Goblin laughs as he flys towards them which the four unleash a barrage if webbing hitting Goblin's face as he strikes too rip it off and as soon as he does he finds Naruto and Neo in front of him as they slam there fists into his face causing him to fly off his glider and too the ground which he receives a double round house kick as he hits the ground again which he grits his teeth.

"Now in angry!", Goblin said as he runs and jumps on his Glider which he unleashes a barrage of missiles causing explosions which they turn see the tower which its beginning to fall down.

"The whole top levels going down!", future yelled as he and Neo fire there webs attaching too it but its not doing anything as there skidding.

"Our limbs aren't strong enough!", future yelled as Naruto buffs up and fires his own web attaching too it along with Spider-Man as there all skidding which the webs are beginning too brake which as this was happening Goblin made his escape along with some blood from future and Neo when they were busy pulling on his web.

"Guys, we need to intertwine our webs!", Neo yelled as he and Naruto begin unleashing a barrage of webs as they hit each other.

"Now!", Naruto yelled as he fires a web on the tower and spins around it as he then twirls around there webs.

"Whoa, he is Spider-Man", was all Future said as Spider-Man lands next too him and Naruto places both hands on the ground causing the roof in front of him too freeze as the building soon stops moving frozen with the webs holding it attached too the building. They soon let go as they look at what they did.

"It won't stay like that for long, we need a construction crew to repair this", Naruto said too them as they see police arrive.

"You really are him, the Spider-Man and you...", future said as he looks at Naruto who glances at him.

"The Mandarins, the strongest one... You guys saved the day", Future said too then which they look at each other.

"We saved the day, without you people would have lost there lives. Face it, this city needs a Spider-Man and your it. If you give up the legend ends and everyone loses hope", Spider-Man said too future wifi looks down then back up too him.

"There's a good reason you two are legends and not just strength", Future says too him.

"Me a legend? Yeaaaaaa-no. I just try to do my best. Oops, got too go, that's my ride and if I don't hurry it will leave without me", Spider-Man said as he sees Naruto enter the portal which he followed after him but stops as he turns too them.

"See ya 2099 and Neo, ok Goblin wherever you go I'm gonna follow!", Spider-Man says as he enters after him.

PORTAL

"Of this was a theme park ride then it would be the best roller coaster ever. Unfor-", Spider-Man stops as everything begins shaking which a portal appears as he lands on a rooftop of a building.

"Ow! I don't get it, what just happened?", Spider-Man said as he iPods his head and his Spider senses went off as he immediately turns facing two spider girls?

"Huh?", was all Spider-Man said as he's confused seeing the two girls and multiple symbiotes.

"Hi dad", Mayhem said to Peter which his eyes widen seeing a girl wearing a dark blue version of his suit next too a girl wearing a red version, both take there masks off growing they look like Mary Jane except that there hair color is black.

"So he's the one huh", Riot says as he looks at the others who nod. Spider-Man immediately stands up as he has wide eyes looking at the symbiotes.

"It's ok, no need to get too riled up", soomeone said causing his eyes woo widen as he begins turning slowly.

"It's been twenty years since your death old friend, I interrupted Goblins stupid hunt too bring you twenty years in the future after all I anted too give you something", someone said as he turns all the way with wide eyes seeing an older Naruto with shorter hair.

"N-Naruto?", Spider-Man asks which he nods as Naruto sits down as he notices he's wearing a black jeans and a black t-shirt with a pattern of six red in the magatama around the collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six red in the magatama. On the back of his shirt was a larger red Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

"So lets talk, after all-sigh", Naruto stops as he holds his head seeing Mayhem is gone.

"So sorry, seems your daughter wants too meet my younger self through I hope she doesn't try too do anything weird like get in his/my pants", was allNaruto said as he's scratches the back if his head.

"Wait what? Wait... WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MY DAUGHTER GETTING IN YOUR PANTS!?", Spider-Man said causing all of them too sigh.

"I should have wrote what too say down. Ok, lets start from the beginning but too start things off... Your daughters has a huge crush on me... So she's heading for my younger self... Didn't really think things through when I summoned you three too this time... Ava's gonna kill me, or will Death be first? Either way back too business because this is very important", Naruto says too him.

WHAT SHOULD FUTURE NARUTO GIVE SPIDER-MAN, IT CAN BE FROM EITHER FAIRY TAIL MAGIC POWER OR A SACRED GEAR FROM HIGHSCHOOL DXD. LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK AND DON'T LIKE IT TEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL BUT IF YOU DO THEN REVIEW.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

"Anyways, its so good too see you old friend", Naruto said which he sits down.

"You see after what I did twenty years ago, it took me time too realize what I've done was wrong... Very wrong... I'm sorry", Naruto said confusing Peter.

"Dad, you see just before the attack... Naruto he-", Spidergirl was cut off by Naruto who like down sadly.

"I killed you when I got the tenth ring. Peter, when I get the tenth ring I'll be able too activate a new form that will be able to match Odin, the Makulans didn't know thy the rings are much more. They have the power to fight celestial beings including-I better stop talking about the future. Anyways a lot has changed-", Naruto was cut off by Spider-Man.

"Wait, you killed me?! But-but how do I have daughters?!", Spider-Man asks him which Naruto sighs.

"I talked too death too see what she can do as well as what I could do and you were able too visit her but it seems you guys did more then just talk. I finally understood why Gene gave up the rings and his them. From then on after I knew I changed... You see I made new teams, The Symbiote Legion, The Nine Tailed Beasts, and Big Hero 6 when I visited Japan through one of them have me a hair cut... Made him do a thousand push-ups or get electrocuted... Through that was my most interesting team I ever helped eheheheh my son Hiro was indeed interesting through Ava scolded him a lot for bot fight thing... Now I'm sorry for not telling you more but you know how it is, to much information can change the past too much so sorry about this", Naruto said as Spider-Man stood up.

"What do you-argh?!", Spider-Man stops as Naruto's hand is through his stomach.

"This is gonna hurt, a lot", Naruto said as he he lifts his mask which he vomits out blood as Naruto goes deep enough which he grabs his heart which.

"Albion", Naruto spike as his hand glows sliver as Spider-Man yelled in pain as Naruto lets go of his heart and pulls out as he covers the bleeding wound and after a few seconds he moves his hand showing his wound has healed while Spider-Man holds his chest feeling something in him.

"You get used too it, the power I have given you allows you to divide power. Through I never tested it, after all I created it while sealing a dragons power and soul into it which it was made to defeat a god... The power to divide a gods strength can be fearsome... Even to me it can divide but I will be still at a level which I cannot be matched a god...", Naruto said as he looks at Spider-Man which he snaps his fingers which a portal appears.

"Your done now with time travel, return too your world. U decided to stop Goblin", Naruto said too Spider-Man who blinks in surprise.

"When he got here, I stoped him immediately. He's back in your world...", Naruto said too Peter who blinks in surprise as he looks at the portal.

"Peter...", Naruto said which he turns while pulling his mask down too be hugged by Naruto causing his eyes too widen.

"Don't stop trying, your words can cut deep, deeper then any blade. I learned that so remember, I'm sorry for what I will do and say but remember don't stop trying. If you dig deep enough, you an find me, a child who crying so remember. Do what you must if you want to protect your friends", Naruto said as he pushes Spider-Man through the portal.

"But wait, I still haven't-", Spider-Man was stopped as Naruto smiles.

"I gave the power to stop me, so remember. Bring me back to who I used too be before my mother died", Naruto said as the portal closed which he sighs.

"I'm guessing Mayhem went with Naruto... Good the plan worked maybe she can help him, what so you guys think?", Naruto asks as he's looking at Death, Eternity, Infinity, and Oblivion.

"Are you sure trusting a child, a power to divide? If we were too fight him using bodies, his power can affect us as well", Eternity says which Naruto chucked.

"He'll be a big help in the Infinity War against Thanos", Naruto said as everyone looks at him which he has a smile on his face.

"He has the power to change me and others... If it wasn't for him earth would have been destroyed... I believe on Peter as he believes in me. That will never change and in the past I consider him my best friend... Through I know you may want too ask why I stopped Goblin and turned him into a human was too move him out of the way. Naruto in the past has fallen in the darkness, only Peter can bring him back", Naruto says as he disappeared.

"Where is he going, we weren't done questioning him yet?", Oblivion asks them.

"He is the center of the compass after all and, he's going too Thanos's grave", Death said as she smiles.

"But for him to mess with stopping Goblin, he just turned him back while he was teleported in the past", Infinity asks which Menma chuckles as he was on a side of the building gaining there attention.

"He likes too hurry things up, since its getting real close too the invasion of Asgard as well as Ultron is about ready too make his move", Menma said too them as he's smiling which he's looking at a family picture.

"

WHERE NARUTO IS TWENTY YEARS IN THE PAST

"Wait, your Spider-Man's daughter, HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN WHY I WAS SENT INTO THE PAST ALONG WITH YOU AND A CURED GOBLIN?!", Naruto yelled pointing at the cured goblin who's on the ground sleeping whisk Electro is in some kind of energy prison.

"So want to go out with me?", Mayhem said which Naruto just sweatdrops.

"Seriously... You ask me that now?", Naruto asks her which they stop as they see a portal open and Spider-Man falls out of it as he hits the ground which the looks at each other as Naruto sighs.

"I don't know what happened but I don't care. I'm going home", Naruto said as he has his armor appear as he begins too teleport away.

"I'm coming too!", Mayhem said as age wraps her arms around his left arm.

"Wait what?!", Naruto yelled as they teleport away which Spider-Man looks on in surprise seeing the two as he falls too his knees while he could hear footsteps and passes out just as shield agents arrived as they find the three.

NEXT DAY

Peter wakes up slowly seeing that he's in the shield base while he's unable to move as his eyes widen feeling this large power inside him he could hear a voice.

"You are still weak, you need the right push too activate the balance break but right now rest, you'll be needing it", the voice said just as Spider-Man's eyes close.

WHERE ULTRON IS

"Ahhhhhhhhhh", was all End heard as he comes out of the machine as he starts moving.

"Now. Let us begin", Ultron said as his eyes glow red.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK AND SORRY OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH NARUTO WAS A BIT RUSHED INCLUDING ENDING THE GOBLIN SEARCH.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

WHERE IRON FIST IS

"Rahhhhhhh!", Iron Fist yelled as he punched Shocker in the face knocking him out as he hits the wall then the ground hard. As he was about to contact Fury heard heard something and turns immediately in a defensive stance.

"Show yourself", Iron Fist said as from the shadows he sees Spider-Man.

"Oh Spider-Man, what are you doing here I thought you were still resting?", Iron Fist asks Spider-Man ho answers his question.

"I'm okay now, just need a little rest. But Iron Fist, I need to ask you something important", Spider-Man said gaining Iron Fist's full attention.

"What is it", Iron Fist asks him.

"You're no longer useful", Spider-Man said confusing Iron Fist before he heard thrusters and turns immediately to receive a beam in his chest causing him to hit the wall hard which he falls too his knees and looks up seeing Iron End. Iron Fist immediately runs at Iron Fist dodging a few beams and punches Spider-Man in the face which his eyes widen seeing a robots face?!

"You're not Spider-Man!", Iron Fist said before he looks up to find Powerman falling down towards him as he lands on Iron Fist causing a dust cloud to be made as Iron Fist was on he ground unconscious.

"Who said I was Spider-Man, I'm Spider-Man 2.0", Spider-Man 2.0 said to the unconscious Iron Fist.

"He was predictable and his emotions clouded his judgement", Spider-Man 2.0 said too then as Iron End lands on the ground.

"Enough, put the mental interface on him before he regains consciousness", Iron End says too them as Powerman 2.0 rakes out a ball which turns into a robotic scorpion as he bends down and places it on his neck which it moves around finding the correct place age raises he stinger as it stabs into Iron Fists nervous system gaining a yell of pain as he's frozen.

"Interface compete", Powerman 2.0 said as he stood up while Spider-Man 2.0's face self repairs.

"We await your command", Spider-Man 2.0 says as Iron End stares at Iron Fists body.

"You are to locate and observe target designation: Spider-Man. Do not engage until you are contacted, I have already given Iron man 2.0 and Hulk 2.0 there targets", Iron End said as he picks up the body of Iron Fist and takes off.

TIME SKIP AT ULTRON'S LAIR

Iron End enters while dragging Iron Fist as he finds Iron Man, Silk, Power Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Falcon, Black Widow, and Nova. Iron End drags Iron End to a containment prison as he places him in it and moves to the cottons just as Iron Fist was waking up.

"Huh, what happened-AHHHHHH!", Iron fist was cut off as he yelled in pain from the prison activating electrocuting him.

"The synthezoid is now connected with their source Avenger. It has full access to all memories and abilities, skills, and reflexes", Iron End said as behind him Ultron showed himself having a new body looking like from the trailer "Avengers: Age of Ultron".

"I will free them of there prison of emotions which causes chaos", Ultron said who Iron Fists eyes narrow.

"Ultron", Iron Fist said which Ultron continues.

"The synthezoids upgrades are now complete. We will soon take all the avengers and shield then Dark Justice the greatest threat. Obtain the remaining Avengers and Shield before confronting them", Ultron commanded as he had his hands behind his back.

"And once there all captures?", Iron End asks as Ultron nods.

"Then the imperative will be carried out. All life will be eliminated, and synthezoids will inherit this planet as beyond", Ultron said as the androids of Thor, Captain America, as Hawkeye appear.

"You have your mission Iron End, execute it", Ultron ordered as Iron End nods.

1 HOUR LATER

"Come back again!", the Orphan kids said as Ava smiles as she leaves the orphanage smiling.

"If only Naruto was here", Ava thought to herself smiling at remembering the kids having fun.

"Ava", someone said which her eyes eyes as she rolls into a dark ally seeing Iron End?

"Iron End!", Ava said as her eyes narrowed while she ripped off her clothes showing her suit as she then puts on her mask.

"Pleas, do not resist. I have been ordered to subdue you without damaging you", Iron End commanded her as he walks towards her.

"Not damage me?", White Tiger asks confused at hearing that but she charges as she she's a skin kick at Iron End White Tiger catches her foot.

"What do you want with me!", White Tiger yelled as she slashes Iron End's fast causing him to let go as he stumbled backwards holding his face.

"You shouldn't have done that", Iron End said as his eyes glow which he unleashes a beam straight at White Tiger who's eyes widen as she's hit by it sending her crashing into the wall hard as she soon hits the ground.

"I'm surely, I did not mean-error. I have strayed from my programming... What's happening?", Iron End asks himself as he picks up Ava.

DARK JUSTICE BASE

So... This is peters daughter?", Ban asks Naruto who nods as they see April looking around with a smile on her face as she's examining the base while wearing Mayhem.

"You sure we should allow her to stay here?", Fenrir asks Naruto as Sandman scratches his head trying to think what to say.

"I wonder what's going to happen in the future now with her here...", Naruto said as he scratches his head while Deadpool was playing ping long with Menma. Soon they heard beeping?

"I think we got a read on Iron End's whereabouts", Naruto said as he runs too the controls and begin typing his h computer but his eyes narrow.

"We're leaving", Naruto said suddenly gaining there attention as he turns into the mandarin as on the radar Iron End how's there surrounded.

Naruto soon teleports them all out of the base just as the wall explodes showing the android Avengers, Hulk and The Agents of Smash, ans Spider-Man's team which Captain America walks forwards as he looks around.

"They have teleported to an unknown location, return to base", Captain America 2.0 said as they all leave back to base.

UNDERWATER HELICARRIER

They reappear within the underwater helicarrier as Naruto sighs while his Amora disappears as his Anti-Venom suit forms in his body as he sits down on some wreckage with narrowed eyes.

"Seems Ultron has made his move, creating android of the avengers, hulk and the agents of smash as well as Spider-Man's team so... I guess we have to work together if it means stoping Ultron, right?", Naruto asks as he turns seeing Captain America and behind him was Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Agent Venom, Ka-Zar, and Zabu.

"Where's Ava?", Naruto asks noticing she isn't there too since the radar has a video feed which didn't show Ava.

ULTRON'S BASE

Ava is currently unconscious whet her mask off as she's moving around in her sleep.

Iron End looks at her as he goes too see if her vitals are normal but before he could a red laser hits his chest sending him crashing into the wall as Ultron was walking towards them with his eyes having red steam coming from them.

"You were not to harm her! Why have you diva tee from your program?", Ultron asks as Iron End slowly stands up.

"There was an error but why do you want Ava?", Iron End asks him which Ultron's eyes narrowed.

"It is not in your programming to question me. You are-", Ultron stops as both look seeing Ava begin to wake up as her eyes widen all the way seeing Ultron.

"No!", Ava said as she sat up and grunts a little in pain from being but by that laser into the wall hard and he turns which her eyes wuden seeing Iron Man, Hawkeye, black window, Hulk and his Agents of Smash, Falcon, Thor, Nova, Iron Fist, and Power Man (sorry if I'm forgetting anyone)

"No...", Ava said as she sees machines still in work which one of them has Iron Man's face.

"Ultron what are you doing!", Ava asked and demanded from him as she got off the table.

"You're making robots of the avengers and agents of smash! What are you trying to do replace us?", Ava said as Iron End grabs her arms holding her in place.

"No, not you", Ultron said as he walks towards her stoping in front of her as his right hand move up to her chin which he makes her look up at him.

"I have something special planned for you", Ultron said as he lets go as they turn seeing a light appear showing a tube of light as the top of the ceiling starts moving down showing a female android.

"Your mine will be transferred into a mechanical body, designation Jocasta", Ultron said causing her eyes too widen all the way in shock.

"And then you'll be like me, free of emotion and chaos. You will be perfect", Ultron says as he turns too her.

"Says the one who's creating a girlfriend. You don't even see it, do you? You're becoming just like us", Ava asks Ultron.

"You are wrong. I am beyond your ability to comprehend", Ultron said as he walks too a machine concentrating power on a white gem which Ultron opens it up as his chest opens which he places the gem in his chest as it shuts which his body is covered in white cosmic energy which soon recedes.

"I've absorbed the power of cosmic everyday when I was in space", Ultron said as w turns to her.

"Place Ava in a containment tube. Prepare", Ultron said as he nods and places his right hand on the back of her neck as he sends an electrical pulse causing her to pass out as he grabs her and places her in a containment tube as he activates it causing her to yell in pain as the doors open shaping the rest of the androids arriving which his eyes narrow.

"The target has fled, as well as New Warriors and Captain America", Captain America 2.0 said as Ultron turns too the body of Jocasta.

"You're move... Master...", Ultron said as his eyes and mouth glows blue then back to red.

LEAVE A REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW AT ALL LIKE IT THEN LEAVE A REVIEW.


End file.
